The Wandering Spirit
by lindam2254
Summary: Eve has lived a long life. Longer than anyone would believe. But one day she learns that no one can escape their past no matter how hard one would try. Because the future and the past are always entwined, which she notices as her own catches up with her and she is thrown back to the life she once lived. Rated T for safe. Part 1/3.
1. Prolog

**Author's note:**

**Hi guys! If you are reading this, I thank you so much for testing out my _first _published fan-fic! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you like it. Feel free to comment/review and give me your opinions. I'd like to hear what you think!;DD**

**Let us start with the story... The first chapter is pure fanfiction and it might seem a little off topic, but there is a reason for it. So please even if it wouldn't be that great, bear with me until we reach the possible chapter 1! And all in all I think the story turns better toward the end. My chapters might seem quite long, but I myself prefer it that way. There is more to read... I promise there is a reason for everything written under this story's title and if something seems odd or confusing, feel free to contact and ask me straight away! I try to answer as many reviews as I am able ;) Only If I learn to use this site properly... But now, enjoy reading and thank you so much one more time for checking out my fic!**

**PS: I apologize in advance if there are some parts of the story which reminds of other fics. But hey, even I don't have the energy to read all of the fics out there... ;D Oh, and the song in this is Christina Aguilera's Hurt.**

** I do not own any of the POTC characters, sadly I do not, and can make claims only over my own characters mixed in with the others. I own only my OCs.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

"**The Curse of the Black Pearl"**

**_The Wandering Spirit_**

_Prolog:_

It has been over two centuries. Over two centuries since her death. As I thought about that and the long years now behind me without her, I felt myself emptier. Even more alone and lost as I had kept on sailing these never ending seas guiding the lost souls to the other side. And all that I had done during these also never ending years was carrying the memory of the woman I once loved in my mind. The woman I still loved. My wife, Elizabeth…

Her death had been expected as she grew old and I stayed young. I had accepted this little fact back in the time when we had both stood under the Caribbean sun on the shores of that very same island I was standing many years after, remembering the past with a heavy heart. Well not exactly that because I was heartless, Elizabeth having it in her possession both figuratively and practically.

The chest containing my still beating heart of mine was never found, even till this day I did not know where it was. Since Elizabeth had become nothing but a clear memory in my mind my heart had vanished with her, the loss of her starting to seem even harder with both gone. And what made my sorrow and pain even greater was the fact that everything around me continued changing, as I and my grief stayed the same.

As the empty space in my chest started to feel even more hollow and the emptiness started to burn due the power of my sadness by the years, I became to realize that it would never leave me alone. I would always bear the pain of losing my only love and it would haunt me till the end of this world if it ever came. And simply that made my forever existence like hell. Worse than it already was as the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

I leant against the rail and stared to the distance like always in thoughts. If I was honest I didn't even think much, just the same old depressing thoughts of living forever with my pain and lonesome till the seas of this earth would hopefully come to an end someday. Always arriving to the conclusion that they probably wouldn't. Two centuries, tens of thousands of days and millions of seconds later I was still here. And now my days had reached to the 21st century.

I sighed ever so deeply. How long would this forever last? I had been wondering that often during the last extremely long years. And losing Elizabeth to the death which was banned for me didn't make this burden any easier to bear. That's why I always kept sighing and staring at the sea, thinking as little as possible but still too much of Elizabeth. Elizabeth…

She had died for natural causes as I had always hoped for her to have a long healthy life. But eventually as the day of her passing came quicker than I had been prepared, it had hit me more harder than I had ever thought. I couldn't have imagined how hard it actually would've been to let her go, but I only realized the greatness of the loss not until it came. As sudden as the years had now gone by she was gone as fast. And now I still couldn't accept her death being normal. It was impossible for me as I couldn't die myself. And now I only had my memories, which instead of being well cherished and happy were only gloomy and full of the pain of loss, poisoning them. Elizabeth…

"Captain!" a familiar voice called behind me and I gasped, turning slightly to the direction of the man coming toward me.

"The sun is nearly out. Soon we're good to go on shore", my father continued as he walked next to me to the railing of the Dutchman.

I only nodded and turned my empty stare back to the horizon, which truly was getting brighter and brighter by the minutes as the silhouette of the sun started to materialize for the eyes to see. I felt my father's gaze on me as he examined my grim, expressionless face. He also glanced at the starting sunrise then swinging his arm toward the waters.

"So, what is the captain's order? Where to on this peculiar day of freedom from the ocean?" he asked me as turned back toward me smiling. I didn't move a muscle to react. Only stared forward, finally speaking.

"I don't care. You can go wherever you men like. I give you the right to choose the heading", I heard myself say simply. My father's brows rose.

"You're not planning on returning to Port Royal?" he asked.

"Why would I? There is nothing for me any longer. Haven't been for centuries."

"But this is the first time for ten years for us to be able to stand on land, boy! You shouldn't throw this opportunity away so easily!"

"I've had enough of the days on land. Even before becoming the captain of this ship."

There was a silence before we spoke again. I glanced at my father who stared at me examining once again. I sighed.

"She is gone. She has been for years now…" I said then, depressed as an answer to my father's quiet question in his eyes. He had that familiar unbelievable expression on his face as he shook his head.

"Yes William, Elizabeth's dead. Has been for many decades as you said. That is exactly why I do not understand why you should stay in the ship on this very day. The only day you are able to leave! Will, you cannot have her back, yes, but you should not continue on mourning over her natural passing. She is gone, but you are not."

"That is the exact reason why", I answered but didn't let my eyes move from the waterline far away. "I cannot face the city where she once lived as I know I cannot ever follow her to where she is. Elizabeth isn't coming back that much I know. But that very thought makes me ache as if my heart would still be beating in my chest..."

"So you are not coming on the shore then?"

"No." The word was hard and definite. No, I would not see the shores of my most beloved memories with Elizabeth in them. I had learned to value myself that much not to increase my suffering even more than what it was.

With that my father started to walk away, filling my orders until I heard him turn just before going down to the main deck.

"You know, grieving over her won't change a thing. She and the boy will always stay dead no matter how much you miss and love them, Will. It is the rule on this world. But that is the exact reason you should let go of the past. Holding onto her and your love will only cause more harm than good as we have the eternity here on this ship. That alone could easily turn anyone insane with no any extra load."

Then he was gone. I heard him and realized the truth in his words. But just couldn't come together to do as he told me.

It was too hard for me to let go, as Elizabeth had been the only good thing in my life. And our son, William Jr. He had been everything to me. But of course also he had had to go, as I couldn't have done nothing to stop the fate from happening. But his death had come even more abruptly than Elizabeth's and had driven me nearly over the edge. From that day I had been certain of not being able to love or being happy ever again as long as this cold, alone, cruel fate of seeing everyone I love die would be bestowed over me.

Then the sun rose and there was the familiar green flash of light as the red sheds started to brighten the old night sky. I sighed once more. Seeing the sun rise once again did not give me any kind of happiness any more.

I only gave up to the reality and straightened, turning away and left the sun rising behind my back as slowly walked toward the stairs and saw my crew running around the deck preparing the ship to sail. There was excitement on their face of course. My men waited this day more eagerly than I clearly, as they had a lot of reason to be happy about it. Ten years on the Dutchman were somewhat dull and meaningless by the time without the possibilities to dock anywhere. But them and I were all bound to the ship. And this day should've been the prize we all thirsted, more than any treasure still lying in these waters. But to me it was none of it.

I lazily glanced around my men as they were on their duties, nodding to me as I passed. I answered, walking my way through the deck, going around it. Until eventually the ship started to move and with another sigh I gave up once more and returned to the back of the ship, going to the helm taking it from my father.

"Port Royal then?" he asked and I gave him a brief glance, until sighed with a sad half smile.

"Port Royal then", I repeated, turning the helm and with no other word directed the Dutchman on the right course toward the said port.

Maybe I did not want to return there, but somehow I had found myself back at the Caribbean and now the nearest port to make dock was Port Royal, probably still not that surprisingly. My somewhat bittersweet memories could've affected my inner thoughts about our routes and so I once again sighed to myself. Alright, I guess I had to see that place someday. But that didn't mean I had to go there myself.

With the great speed of the Dutchman it didn't take more than few hours for us to arrive to Port Royal. Well, it didn't bear that name any longer as during the decades the name had been changed. And the place was no longer a single small port but now in the 21st century it had grown into a huge city as many other once familiar small ports and places from the past time. Nothing was like it was before, as I had had the chance to notice more than many times.

I stared gloomily at the big rock wall which still was guarding the city, as it once had in the 18th century. There it was. The city of my memories just behind that rock... And I had to face something I had sworn to leave behind and out of my mind for good in any meaning of the word.

But then as I turned the helm once more to take the ship on the left rounding the rock, I was frozen to my spot when suddenly the sweetest and most beautiful singing voice I had ever heard carried into my ears from the coast by the warm wind, accompanied by soft tunes of a piano.

"….. Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face,

you told me how proud you were, but I walked away.

If only I knew, it what I know today…. .."

I felt myself go tense as I listened to the voice, singing all the time more loudly as my ship came nearer of the city's dock. The words were in English, as I could eventually understand the words sung by that smooth voice of a female and if my heart would've been still intact, it probably would've stopped beating. My mind went completely blank from any thoughts for the first time for decades. Ever since that moment I had been haunted by the memory of my late wife and son. But not now.

Now as the Dutchman moved slowly closer to the coast, my eyes automatically moved toward the direction of the sound trying to locate the one person the voice belonged as did all the others of my crew, also fascinated by the beautiful voice. And it didn't take long as my eyes found her, a tiny figure of a female sitting on a chair far away from the ship before many other people also sitting, watching her perform.

They were sitting on a some kind of wide raft, only that it didn't move and that it had walls, railings to prevent anyone falling into the clear water and roof on top of it, small pillars holding it up above the heads of the listeners. Behind the audience was a broad empty space, as behind it there were many long tables. But my eyes did not examine the raft more closely than a glance as they directed on the one singing. After a moment of examining she seemed to be very young, as I heard the words fly toward the ship so full of emotion.

"…I would hold you in my arms,

I would take the pain away,

thank you for all you've done,

forgive all your mistakes,

there's nothing I wouldn't do,

to hear your voice again,

sometimes I wanna call you,

but I know you won't be there

Ooo-oh I'm sorry for, blaming you,

for everything I just couldn't do.

And I've hurt myself, by hurting you….."

She sang those words so emotionally, so beautifully with her clear, perfect voice that it grasped my thoughts and my whole existence into their world that instant as she always opened her mouth to start to sing a new sentence of that as beautiful but sorrowful song. I was like under a spell, in a trance I couldn't have woken up even if I'd tried. Her voice affected us all as we would've been listening a siren singing, putting us under its control. But her voice was so… Amazing.

As the Dutchman eventually stopped as I didn't try to move it anymore and as the wind died in its sails it stopping a bit far away from the floating platform the concert was held, I was able to see the young woman singing more clearly. And now I saw her being very young. But she was… beautiful.

She was now singing her eyes shut, her face full of emotion which only proved how skillful she was to interpret the lyrics so vividly, but I knew a little after that those eyes now hidden from my gaze were brown. Bright brown looking under her long lashes. But when they were open I truly could see a pair of warm and lively eyes watching over her audience a sweet smile visiting on her lips rarely as the song was indeed sad. She had a slightly tanned skin, which told me she was a native of this town and it was highlighted by the crimson dress she was wearing.

"…. Some days I feel broken inside, but I won't admit,

sometimes I just wanna hide, cause it's you I miss,

It is so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this…."

Her long loose hair came down her shoulders as light curls, making her hair look a little wavy time to time. Her lips were small but painted same deep red as the long earrings hanging from her ears. She sat her hands on her lap, until she hold them up, moving them sometimes as the emotion took over as she sang, her voice rising high up on the octaves only making the song more touching and deep.

Her sometimes so high voice made chills go down my back as I eventually noticed myself starting to smile, something I hadn't done for an eternity, and closed my eyes. Only starting to let that angelic voice fill my mind, listening the words she sang with pleasure. I had never heard anything like that. It filled me with… warmth. And joy even the words were sad.

With no own will at all I noticed myself walking down on the main deck, joining the crewmen as all of us stared to the platform. I leaned on the rail as closed my eyes again even bigger smile covering my lips as the tune smoothed my senses. I didn't even notice my father stepping once again beside me.

"Beautiful, ain't it? To think that such god blessed voice can belong to a human…" my father's voice said and I blinked my eyes open for surprise to look at him, until returned then back to the girl. I smiled.

"…Very…"

" ...Would you tell me I was wrong,

would you help me understand,

are you looking down upon me,

are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do,

to have just one more chance,

to look into your eyes, and see you looking back.

Oooh-oh I'm sorry for, blaming you,

for everything I just couldn't do.

And I've hurt myself… Ooooh!..."

She kept on singing, and now the song reached its more intense part, her body swaying more by the emotions showing on her face. It was mesmerizing to watch. She was young, but still she was able to describe the pain and the feelings of the song so well with only her voice and just sitting there, her eyes sometimes pressed closed as she wrinkled her forehead.

She was really skilled. Very, and I do not exaggerate. I felt like hearing her voice would've… brought me back to life so to speak. She made all my gloom vanish and those once painful thoughts became nothing, as if they didn't exist any longer. I did not understand how that could be, but part of me didn't even care. I was drown into the song and was very contend about it. It healed me, made me feel better than I had felt for years. It was wonderful…

"… If I had just one more day,

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

since you've been away,

ooooh, it's dangerous,

it's so out of line,

to try and turn back time!..."

But then as an instant the song was over and as we watched her open her eyes final time, reflecting the same pain and sadness as the person in the song felt, all of our hearts leaped by her so true expression as she sang the last phrases, with the deepest emotion ever during the song.

"… I'm sorry for blaming you,

for everything, I just couldn't do,

and I've hurt myself…

By hurting you…"

There was a short silence after she stopped as every listener stared at her in awe. I noticed even from far away that her singing had been so touching that it had made some of the audience cry, but even the ones not crying had a soft, truly touched expression on their faces. And I felt the same. The melody and those painful words she sang had touched me deeply, and I had thought that song reflecting my own feelings perfectly. Like it would've been written by myself. I let out a gloomy laugh for this thought.

Once again if I would've had my heart, it would've now beat quickly in my chest as I also stared at that young woman whose eyes were now turned down, until huge applause rose and the people sitting in front of her now stood up, smiling as they clapped. I saw her smile too thankfully as she also stood up, holding her hem as she bowed lightly. Another smile rose imperceptibly on my face and I heard my crewmen also whistle and clap for her performance.

"That truly warmed the old sailor's heart!" one of the men shouted. My father nodded.

"Aye. Like listening angel singing", he said. I grinned as he directed a look at me.

"You look happy, William. There hasn't been such a smile on your face ever since Elizabeth died…"

My head snapped suddenly toward my father and I wrinkled my forehead.

"That's not true", I said. My father nodded, now giving me a bit sneaky smile.

"Yes it is. I have not seen you smile at anyone as happily besides Elizabeth."

I didn't bother to answer but only lifted my brows as turned my eyes back to the platform. I saw the girl to come down the small stage as the rest of the people started to walk toward the empty space behind the benches they had sat on. Music started playing. My father then leaned closer to me.

"Well William, does it now sound such a bad idea to go on land?" he asked. I didn't listen his words properly as only answered without a doubt.

"No, it doesn't…"

* * *

My men and I were now walking along the modern day street, which had really changed from the times of over 200 years ago. There were those modern transports, called cars if I remembered properly, parked at the both sides of the streets and they passed us in both ways. The ground we walked on wasn't only dirt and rock anymore, but everything had been covered with cement, and our boots made very loud claps as we proceeded forward, toward this huge new building which I presumed to be a concert hall by its luxurious appearance with the view to the wide sea. There were a lot of people gathered around the clearing next to the hall and there was music coming from there too. I examined the crowd and my brow rose for curiosity. What was happening there?

"And off we are!" one of my men exclaimed and made a wave with his hand as he and a couple others joined him crossing the street. There they were. Drinking and spending their salaries like always after the ten years on the Dutchman. I shook my head for amusement.

"Indeed I've been waiting to have some rum ever since the first night after the last day on land ten years ago!" another of my men said in turn smirking. "It's only too bad that the world has to keep on changing! It is not easy anymore for a pirate to go and spent their fortune without a care in the world as everything is so hard to get these days! Imagine with horror where we are ten years from now?" he continued and a few others agreed with him with laughs.

I gave them a random brow-lifting. Well time had to pass sometimes, and we who had to live to see it just had to accept it. Or did we?

Eventually all of them scattered into their own destinations but my father still stayed, seeing me look at the clearing. We had stopped right next to the entrance.

"You wonder what's going on there, Will?" he asked looking at me again in turn. I nodded, not answering his gaze though. Then I noticed my father to catch something with his eyes and his finger pointed at it.

"It says it's a Tango Festival", he then said and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. I saw him point at some kind of advertisement, standing on its own two wide legs and on it there were indeed a poster attached to it.

"Tango Festival, Will. That's what going on there right now", my father answered. My brows rose again as I read the paper.

"I wonder what that's about…" I said, more to myself musing. I had never heard of this peculiar word and I tried to grasp its meaning. Had I ever heard it before? No, I guess I hadn't. I still anyway came on shore once in ten years so even I thought of knowing at least something about the world we lived in today, still I was always left leaps behind in common civilization. Like my men said, everything changed very fast in the modern world.

"Then let's go have a look!" my father continued then, starting to walk past me toward the crowd. I let out a laugh.

"Aren't you in a hurry to spent your salary too, sailor?" I asked, once again lifting a brow. My father grinned at me back and nodded his head toward the clearing.

"Son, I have started to think that a bottle of rum is too overrated on this only day on land for such a long time. We should eventually start to enjoy it a bit more!"

I shook my head but followed my father as he joined the crowd. As we now stood behind a few men and women talking with each other, we saw that there were some young children dancing in middle of the clearing, performing to those many people who stood there watching smiles on their lips. It was a pair dance, but I think I hadn't seen anything like that before. I did not know what that dance was, but my father seemed to have an idea.

"Could that be _tango_, I wonder?" he said, also to himself while followed those children around eight to ten dance together.

I didn't even notice it but watching them made a smile creep on my face also as they looked so adorable trying to dance so seriously according the practiced steps. But as they were indeed only kids their dancing went a little wrong from time to time.

"So it was a dance then. I have never seen it before though", my father continued now glancing at my smiling face questionably.

But then the children's performance ended and making a greeting to the audience they bowed and curtsied, as everybody laughed and started clapping their hands together. The children then smiled and our attention was now directed to a man who came to the small stage put at the opposite side of the clearing in front of the concert hall.

"Now, let's give a huge applause to our youngest but the most talented students of Caribbean Dance Academy!" that man exclaimed and moved his hand to point at the children who once more bowed before walked away from the clearing. Then the man looked over at the audience.

"But now after seeing such adorable performance from these young professionals here, let's have some senior power in our program, shall we? " he asked sarcastically and grinned the crowd laughing.

"Just in these minutes one of our most successful students shall come and perform his tango for you, with his as excellent partner... Even though his partner hasn't been dancing under our school's roof as long as him, she has still showed great potential from the first day she started and together they are going to give you a mind blowing five minutes full of action and technically challenged dancing..." he continued.

"As all of you know, tango is a dance very popular between couples and it is referred as a very intense and passionate dance of love. And that is exactly what you are able to see next as the most talented young couple of our school now shall perform their program bursting with indeed intense feelings, and with they have also entered the Championships this year. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. Javier Montoya and Miss. Portia Juaréz!"

Applause rang in the air as now I saw indeed a young man walking toward the clearing beside his partner, holding her left hand in his but his right placed behind her back. They stopped smiling and bowed, before the young woman then separated from him, leaving him stand alone facing us. The man closed his eyes, as his partner walked behind him, waiting. It was very quiet as all the people waited the couple to start.

Then the music started and the man's eyes shot open, his partner's hand now sliding on his chest from behind. The atmosphere had turned anticipating as the man now placed his hand on the woman's and with slow movement, turned her to face himself, and with a blink of an eye bent her down so that her right leg took support from his back. And then I realized who that young woman was and I felt my eyes widen. It was that same girl from earlier!

Next I just stared in awe as that girl I recognized then performed that indeed technically challenged but skillful dance with that man, her partner. Portia, was that her name? Portia Juaréz… I followed as they moved with those sometimes slower and fluent movements and sometimes more faster and intense steps. Sometimes Portia's partner spinning her around but sometimes he twisted her into bendings, even swinging her a couple of times so that Portia's legs kicked the air until he span her around to the other side and she knelt down, being soon again pulled up by her partner and the dance continued. I watched awestruck their dancing, and had to admit that this dance, tango, really was intense and passionate dance to watch as for example the way that Portia was pressed against her partner the whole time they danced in a normal waltz position but a bit different.

Both of their expressions were mostly very intense too as their faces were also pressed close to each other, leaning each other's foreheads from time to time and as the man led Portia like there wouldn't have been anyone else than them in the clearing. Their movements were so natural, but still I couldn't but note the seductive charge between them, as he often lifted up Portia's leg to turn her or for example dropped her into another bending to the sides or away from himself. There also was a moment that he suddenly grabbed Portia from her waist and then lifted her up, only to swung her body lightly around his shoulders to catch her from the others side, making the audience abuzz. Portia wrapped her free hand behind his neck and she was once again bent down sideways her legs in the air, until he lifted her up as fast after that one slow moment and then she was span again before the next steps and another bending to the side.

Watching her dance with that man was something I had never seen either. It was so out of ordinary, so amazing so… well okay… very alluring… But not in a cheap way. Even Portia was wearing now red dress with low neckline, bare back and her long hem had a placket, which all revealed her slim dancer's body and her long legs especially during the bendings, it seemed to be part of the idea. And honestly I didn't mind at all. She was so good.

Even I didn't know this dance and hadn't seen it before, I could tell Portia was very skilled in dancing too. Because her and her partner's performance was everything the man who had introduces them had said. Full of emotion and it told a story about unpredictable, burning love. She looked so beautiful….

I then shook my head. What was I thinking? Yes Portia was beautiful but… She wasn't Elizabeth… What was going on in my mind? I sighed then, shaking my head again, but after returning to look at the dance once more, couldn't stop the smile spread on my lips again.

Portia's partner then pulled a hairpin out of her hair and that tight bun on her neck came loose and her long hair flew back as she was thrown forward by her partner. Then she stopped on her tracks and with one sharp move, turned to look at him then extending her arm him placing his hand on hers and pulled her back to himself, made her spin the final time until then when she stopped in front of him, he pushed his arms under hers and she was dropped into a split and there was another abuzz in the air as next Portia was pulled up with one move.

And finally her partner turned her around with a throw, caught her but instead of setting her down he threw her higher once more holding her, until Portia finally wrapped her now left leg around his back and the dance stopped as she was dropped into yet another bending, her hands around her partner's neck and her right leg straight up leaning against his shoulder, who had also bent down close to her, his right leg too stretched backwards. Then the dance stopped. And I was in a same daze as everyone else staring at their extraordinary final stance.

Portia and her partner stayed there pressed close to each other, breathing heavily as eventually after a moment of amazed silence the audience let out a loud applause. Even louder than before and I saw Portia and her partner smile widely and he helped her straighten up, before both of them turned to face the clapping audience taking the same kind of position as when they had arrived and bowed. People were whistling and throwing roses on the clearing as I watched Portia with wide eyes and felt another even wider smile spread on my face. I had enjoyed the performance very much. Tango was very interesting dance to watch…

My father saw me smiling to myself and I do not know what kind of expression I had on my face, as he then turned to me smiling too somewhat hinting.

"What has made you so happy, Will?" he asked then lifting his brows. I instead lifted mine.

"Is it the girl you are smiling at so widely?" he continued. "She is beautiful you know…"

"What?" I said and gave him another brow-lifting. "What no! No, I wasn't… I mean I am not…."

My father gave me a knowing stare as I stuttered for surprise. I hadn't been prepared for his question but I didn't have to say anything as he then spoke for me.

"Yes, I know she isn't Elizabeth…" he started and there probably was a quick gloom on my face as the mention of her name made me feel depressed once again. "…But you should try to get over her as I have said, William. Go. Talk to her!"

My father pointed at Portia who was still bowing to her audience as the man who had represented them came back on the stage, starting to talk about Portia and her partner, about how amazing they had been and so on. He was right…

"Will?" my father called and I came back from my thoughts with a sharp head whipping, lifting a brow. "Go on and talk to her."

"No. I won't. What's the point to do that if this would be the only time to meet her in years?" I just said back, sending Portia's figure a gloomy gaze. My father cocked an eyebrow and shrugged indifferently.

"That is exactly why you should talk to her. She'll be the first and only woman for you to speak to in those ten years, so I'll say it is very worth it. And what do you know if it will turn out much better than you think?" he answered now also looking at Portia who was now on the ground, gathering the flowers thrown on the ground.

I let out unnoticeable sigh which made my father grin and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Just go. Help her with those flowers. She seems to drown in them…" he then said and giving me a hinting smile once more and then just left, leaving me gaping a bit alone.

I didn't know what to do. I just stared for a moment after my father who eventually vanished in the crowd. And then I didn't find any other solution than to turn to look at Portia. She was still gathering the roses together, her arms already filled with them. I wrinkled my brows and let out another sigh. What was I going to do exactly?

But I didn't have to decide anything as totally imperceptibly I then found myself walking toward her, like my body wouldn't have been under my own control and saw myself grabbing one rose from the ground. Portia didn't see me as her head was turned to the other direction, but then the big also red Gardenia flower, which hold her loose hair back on the left side of her head, fell down and next I just lifted it, totally casually as if not thinking.

"Are you Portia?" came out from my mouth before I noticed and I mentally slapped myself. What was I doing? I wasn't going to talk to… Portia…

But it was too late now as Portia's head snapped immediately toward me and she looked up at my face surprised, dazed for a moment until flashed me a friendly smile. That same beautiful smile I already had seen earlier this morning from the distance but seeing it so close directed to me made me go into lock. She narrowed her eyes.

"And why do you suppose I am?" she asked half joking and lifted her left brow. I blinked a couple of times until then smiled too as it just came out so naturally.

"I heard it. Your introduction earlier", I answered. Portia's mouth was slightly open as she then nodded her head and then let out a sigh, shrugging.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. I can't lie to you then, even I do not like to tell my name to strange unfamiliar men…" she said back tilting her head but then I saw her smile amused, before she then stood up with her flowers and looked at me. "So yes, I am Portia. But may I ask what you intend to do with my name then, mister…"

She then turned her head to the side a bit, looking at me questionably. I gasped but then smiled again offering her my hand.

"William. William Turner ", I said giving her my whole name. She nodded briskly and with a smile shook my hand. Then I glanced at my left palm and extended it to her, grinning.

"And the reason I wanted to know your name, was that I wanted to give you this…" I said and gave her the rose I'd picked, she glancing at it with a brow-lifting. But she smiled genuinely and took it as I shrugged a bit with apologetic face.

"It isn't actually mine", I continued then. "I picked it up from the ground earlier. I just wanted to give you something to thank you for your splendid performance."

Portia smelled the flower briefly before turning her even more amused eyes back on me and she let out a laugh.

"And you spoiled this gentlemanly act by telling me that because….?" she said questionably, laughing a bit more after seeing my expression whatever it turned out to be. I lifted my brows.

"Well…" I started, now glancing once more at my hand and with another smile now pulled out the flower which had dropped from her hair. "I did pick this up too and wanted to give it to you personally. Maybe this kind of token of my admiration will work…"

I gave her the Gardenia flower and Portia looked even more surprised as her hand automatically flew on the side of her neck where it had been earlier. She then let out a sigh and taking it back, shook her head a bit with amused smile, until gave me short honest stare into eyes.

"Thank you, Will. Both of them are very beautiful…" she said then, her smile widening into close breathtaking as her gaze then moved away from mine and she let out a breath, straightening herself.

I felt warmness flicker in my chest as she used the short version of my name so casually, but then my brows wrinkled as her face froze a bit when she next gave a bit old fashioned clothes of mine a second look, letting her eyes examine me from head to toe and there was awkward smile spreading on my lips. Well yes, maybe I didn't look the most modern around here and should try to update myself every so often while coming to shore next time… Coming to shore? Who has said that I would ever do that? Well, me. At the moment it was me.

"You know…" Portia then spoke, eventually looking back to me with a smile on her face, glancing around a bit. "It really makes me happy that you had the courtesy to come and give this by yourself. Others here seem to think that it is totally acceptable to make me run around to collect these flowers after such exhausting performance…"

I laughed with her noting her sarcasm, but she then put some of her hair behind her ear and gave me a serious smile. "No really, I am really happy that you had the courage to come and talk to me. Now I know I have one true fan in here…"

I froze for a moment as I looked into her laughing eyes but then smiled.

"Hey, Portia, are you coming or what?!" someone's voice then shouted from far away and as I bent to look behind Portia I saw her partner a bit distance away waving a question on his face, until it turned into a slight apologetic grimace as he saw me. I saw him give me another small grimace of regret as Portia turned and shouted back.

"Yea, just a second!" she shouted, turning back to me. But then Javier answered.

"Or two!" he exclaimed then with completely different sarcastic voice. Portia cocked an eyebrow sighing and closed her eyes smiling. I felt small sting of disappointment as I figured Portia would now leave and I instead would be left here. Alone. And then I wouldn't see her ever again…

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Will Turner. Oh, sorry, I meant William…" Portia said then, letting out a breath of laugh and gave me now her hand in turn into a shake with a warm smile.

There was something in her eyes which called out to me but I couldn't figure what it was. But I only shook her hand, holding it a bit longer than meant as looked deeply into her eyes.

"Will is fine…" I heard myself say. Portia answered my stare as dazed for a moment until made a slight shook of her head and smiled.

"Goodbye then, Will…"

"Goodbye… Portia…"

As she then turned around after giving me the final look into eyes and started to walk away, my hand suddenly jerked forward and I grabbed her hand gently.

"Wait!" I said, maybe a bit too emphasized and made her turn toward me a question in her brown eyes. I gaped for a slight moment until took a hesitant step closer, pulling her around while met her gaze.

"Could I talk to you a bit longer?" I heard myself ask, very stupid if you thought about it. But the words came naturally out and I smiled at her honestly. "I mean…"

I sighed then, taking a serious expression on my face. "I'll be in this town only today and won't return until after a very long time… So, could I ask you to spend some time with me? I can get you a bouquet of those if it makes you convinced of my honest intentions..."

I glanced briefly down at the roses in her arms with amused smile. What the hell was I saying to her?

But even I figured Portia must've thought of me being too forward and maybe even a bit stupid, she then only laughed for my gawky joke and made that same breathtakingly beautiful smile as slowly freed her fingers from my grasp, all the time possessing my eyes in hers.

"Pretty bold move…" she said then sarcastically, but then just let out a breath. "I'd like that very much, Will…" she then continued making another weaker, but warmer smile and then nodded her head toward the concert hall.

"Just wait here. I have a two hour break before the next performance and I'll be here right after I go tell Javier I have to reject his offer for dinner…"

Portia rolled her eyes slightly amused as she then gave me the third smile, before finally turned away and left me standing there, now staring at her back as it too vanished in the crowd.

My inner rejoiced! Or did it? But even so I realized I hadn't felt this light and free from all the guilt and sadness for such a long time that I had indeed forgot what it felt to be simply normal. Happy. Because no matter what I would've tried to tell myself, I had to admit that that young woman, that girl I had just met and talked only five minutes, already made my world a better place to live on. And it relieved me so much that I couldn't wait to see Portia approaching me through the mass of people.

* * *

"So Will you're a captain of a ship?" Portia asked me, leaning her head against her knee as directed her questionable and a bit skeptical eyes at me. I tilted my head until nodded.

"And that ship is called The Flying Dutchman?" she continued, sounding even more hesitant.

I only nodded again knowing what she was thinking. Well she must've finally thought of me being a madman now after I had decided to be honest with her as this was the first and last day for us to see each other and told her about me being the captain of a cursed ghost ship. But oh no, that hadn't sounded crazy at all even in my own head. Oh boy…

Portia lifted her brow and let her leg fall down, her now leaning against it with her arm.

"So this Flying Dutchman… Isn't it kinda like a… um… a ghost ship, Will?" she continued, now lifting also her left brow and I still only nodded making a bit tense smile.

"Yes, I guess that's how the tales describe my ship", I answered, wrinkling my forehead and gave her a smile. Portia stared at me, but then blinked lifting now both her brows again at the same time and straightened herself looking away.

"Alright well… That's one heck of a job you've got there…" Portia commented and looked at the sea.

She had changed her outfit for her next performance and was now sitting next to me in a dark violet dress, with a long hem also but which had another long, revealing placket her left leg being mostly bare as she rested it on the right, tapping it absentmindedly. I turned my gaze modestly away quickly until stole a glance at her feet and saw she wore a pair of shoes with quite long heels in them. I hadn't noticed before but she probably had worn those earlier too and I couldn't help but lift my brows. How did she dance in those or even walked? Well, I had never understood women's clothing in any era. Especially corsets…

I then uttered a laugh to myself and Portia gave me a questionable look.

"What's so funny?" she asked, leaning closer her loose hair hitting accidentally against my face while swayed in the wind. She apologized. "Did your poker face finally fail? Because what you just told me was… Well, normally when a girl asks a guy what he does he usually answers something more down-to-earth professions as, a banker or a chef or a businessman, instead of telling of being the captain of the cursed pirate ship…"

"I know, it sounds crazy", I admitted leaning forward on my knees smiling a bit gloomily, then directing amused smile to Portia's direction. "I just wanted to be honest to you. I don't except you to believe me and I reckon you'll run away from me soon enough…"

I let out a low chuckle. I felt Portia's eyes examine me, but as I finally turned to look at her she was sitting her eyes now closed, smiling to herself and started to shake her head slowly.

"No it's not crazy Will. It's just a bit… _unreal_…" she answered after a moment of thinking, now giving me a playful smile turning more toward me. "And besides, why would I run away from you now when you're getting so interesting? A dark, handsome stranger with a mysterious past talking about cursed pirate ship… What more would I need not to be interested? I mean, there's no men like you around here nowadays, honestly…"

Portia's tone had been sarcastic but I saw something serious in her eyes as she spoke. I laughed and looked into her eyes again, grinning and lifted my brows.

"Do you find me good-looking, Miss?" I asked teasingly, leaning closer as straightened my back to stare at Portia. She then cocked an eyebrow and after doing an examining search around my face, smiled brightly but as teasingly.

"_Yes_ captain Turner, I do find you more acceptable than many other guys I hang around", she answered now giving me a final grin before turned to look forward. I tilted my head, continuing the game.

"And do you Miss. Juaréz spend a lot time with these strange men if you find me more bearable to handle?" I asked again, and got a new brow-lifting from Portia.

"Your flirting is sweet and I appreciate your interest, captain Turner, but if that was supposed to be very settle you did fail noticeably", she said uttering a low laugh. I laughed at her always sarcastic hint in her words and smirked.

Portia was nice, very fun and easygoing person to spend time with. We had been sitting at that spot next the sea over an hour now, but even to someone like me who spent only one day on land in ten years and to who that hour would've felt too short, now it was the opposite. In that hour with Portia I felt like been living here for years with her, as I had talked with her about various things and had learned more about her. I felt like I knew her. Like she had been in my life for as long as I could remember, and not only that single previous hour.

She told me she lived on her own, supporting herself with singing and dance performances which were arranged by her dance school, the one which had been responsible for this Festival too. Talking with her was so easy, so free that our conversation contained all the aspects possible. We had become friends instantly and now there had not been anything we couldn't have shared with each other. Except the fact that I hadn't told her completely everything about myself. About my curse.

She knew the Flying Dutchman to be cursed, but she didn't know it was exactly me who was the one cursed. And I didn't know would she believe it, even if she at the moment felt like being the closest person to me who understood me more than myself. That's why I next fell into a small silence.

Then after Portia had kept on looking at me a wondering expression on her face, she then started to talk, her voice soft with emotion.

"Why can't you come back here for ten years, Will?" she asked then, me meeting her eyes. They were serious, even her voice was casual. I was surprised by this but then made a small smirk.

"Do you believe me then?" I asked half serious. Portia shook her head answering my smile.

"I am not saying I do. Let's just keep up the game a while and chat", she said then turning more serious again, looking at me with wondering eyes. "Why is it Will?" she asked again, coming a little closer. "Why cannot you step on land for ten years after tonight?"

I answered Portia's serene gaze for a moment until closed my eyes sighing. I turned my face away as spoke.

"As you know my ship is under a curse", I said. "But that is a little incorrect, because the only person who truly is cursed is me. I am the captain of the Dutchman and it is my responsibility to guide the lost souls at sea forward from this world. My crew is to be free after 100 years of service on the ship, and technically they aren't bound to the Dutchman the same way as I am. I can free them from their contract any time I want, but myself I cannot be separated from the ship as long as the world exists…"

I silenced for a moment as I too now turned my gaze to the clear open sea, Portia's eyes fixated on me. I sighed, now pointing at my chest.

"My heart is bound to the Dutchman as long as somebody else would be there to take my place. But that is unlikely to happen as long my heart continues beating in the chest it was placed over 200 years ago… " I continued, revealing my still reddish scar on my chest. I saw Portia's eyes drop on it, examining it with quizzical expression. She was confused I could tell. Doubting. But I still continued.

"And by somebody else taking my place as the captain, would mean that I would have to die. That person should replace my heart with his and put it in the chest, becoming immortal like I am. As it is said… The Dutchman must…."

"…always have a captain…" Portia then concluded the sentence in my mind for my surprise and I looked at her questionably.

Portia's eyes weren't looking at me but they had dropped staring at our hands leaning on the marble stair we were sitting on next to each other. Then her wondering but somewhat thoughtful eyes moved back up to look at the scar on my chest still visible under the collar of my shirt. She wrinkled her brows slightly and her mouth was about to open as if she was going to say something.

"Portia?" I asked a bit worried and put my hand on hers automatically, that way making her look at me into eyes. I wrinkled my brows now. "Are you alright?"

Portia stared at me for a moment gaping, until she then sighed deeply shaking her head.

"Yes, of course I am!" she said cheerfully but her faced dropped and she then directed another thoughtful but at the same time a little sad look back at our hands, mine still holding hers. "But hypothetically if all that is true then… I am not to see you again before ten years have passed…" she then said, nearly as a whisper to herself.

I was surprised. She would… miss me?

Then suddenly the same man from earlier announced Portia's new performance to start. Both of us glanced up toward the clearing and Portia smiled, looking at me before stood up.

"I'll be soon back, okay?" she said widening her smile. But then before she left she stopped herself, giving me another a bit unsure look over her shoulder.

"Just… don't disappear, alright? We still have till sundown, don't we?" she said, now with more gentler voice before gave me a little downcast smile and then finally started walking toward the clearing, getting applause as she passed the audience.

She then met Javier along the way and I watched them bow, and then start to dance like once before. I became thoughtful and couldn't help but feel sad myself. Yes, after this day I wouldn't be able to be with Portia for years. And as that thought affected clearly on her so did it have an effect on me.

* * *

So in that fashion went a couple of hours. After that second dance, Portia returned to me and we picked up the conversation where it had left off. Well not from the exact subject of my curse, but we talked once more about many different things, laughing and enjoying the company of each other, me feeling that anxiety growing all the time inside my chest as I started to be more and more aware of the passing time and the closing in moment of separation. Until came Portia's third and the last performance for the day.

She had once more changed her gown, into black one this time and her hair she had tightened into another bun. I gave her a approving smile as she one final time sat next to me, looking rather anxious herself as she didn't meet my gaze so directly in every moment, which I was kind of sorry. I wanted to look into her eyes. Just one more time before…

Both of us kept on glancing the all the time more at the view of the setting sun behind us as it started to dye the clouds into different shades of red and orange. It was around seven in the evening.

I heard Portia utter a sigh. I gave her a look and saw she was thinking something as she looked so troubled. But after a moment she then took a deep breath and turned toward me, smiling that very same breathtakingly beautiful smile as she now took my hand into hers.

"Will, I… I hope this doesn't sound too forward but… If you're going to just vanish after this evening for the next ten years without me being able to see you then… I'd like to spend these final moments with you if that's alright?" she said, now smiling at me only happily with no signs of that earlier anxiety and sadness on her face as she met my gaze. I saw honesty and warmth in them. She tilted her head.

"I am not saying I will forget you after this evening, as I never will but… I will miss you. So if you're saying you're not coming back for a long time, then I want you to remember me as a person you know of more than a couple of hours of chit chat. I know there isn't much time left and you might want to do something else as this is your only day on land… But if you'd like, we can go for a coffee or something after the final dance is over and get to know each other a bit better. What do you say? Do you… want to go with me?"

I listened as Portia spoke, seeing her now glance down often a bit embarrassed, but now she lifted her eyes again our gazes locking into each other for a long time. She smiled at me, a bit differently than before and I just stared in awe of her words. Until felt myself grip her hand before a same kind of happy smile spread on my lips.

"Yes", I said gently, smiling widely while answered her gaze without breaking it. "I wouldn't want to do nothing more than that. I… will also miss you a lot. More than you can imagine, Portia."

Portia's smile brightened and after a quick moment of slight hesitation she then leant forward, placing a light kiss on my cheek. Something exploded in my chest and I just tensed up for a moment, until that light touch made me smirk. Portia now stood up, meeting my eyes with her own brightened irises.

"Great! Then meet me at that street next to the concert hall in an hour. I shall be out after I get changed after the performance", Portia answered. I nodded.

Then Portia stared at me a brief moment and giggled, making me confused as she then wiped my cheek still laughing.

"Sorry. Lipstick", she explained letting out the last giggle, me nodding then in understanding.

"I'll meet you then", I answered.

We exchanged glances and a warm smile appearing on both of our lips. Portia then waved her hand at me and left, my keen eyes following her once more as she took her place on the clearing next to her dancing partner. I sighed.

Would it really take me ten years to see her dance again? Or was I ready to go through the same pain and loss as I had with Elizabeth? I mean, Portia was too mortal and also she would die, me being able to come and see her only every ten years before she would eventually pass away. Was I prepared to lose her too some day?

Then I just sighed and smiled to myself, following Portia´s dancing figure with my eyes. Yes, I think I knew the answer for that…

* * *

After that next hour I was standing on the street next to the concert hall as Portia had asked me to. Somehow even I knew that these last three to four hours were the last of us being together, somehow it still didn't bother me anymore as I waited. I just smiled, noticing myself glance toward the concert hall often eagerly as waited the one familiar figure walk out of its doors. A little more than an hour had passed since the moment I had last spoken to her, but I believed her to come. I wanted her to come.

I glanced over at the sea. The sun was still high enough for us having the time to talk and go have that coffee. I smiled again as turned my eyes back to the doors, looking around absentmindedly. I saw no one on the street except myself and it was extremely quiet. I waited still for twenty minutes until I started to wonder a bit. Where was she?

But then a sound of a door opening got my attention and I saw Javier walk out of the concert hall's main doors with a couple of other dancers of the festival. But I didn't see Portia. I then rushed to him, surprising him apparently by the look on his face.

"Do you happen to know where Portia is?" I asked him politely, smiling at him. Javier stared at me a fraction of a second until there was a recognition seen in his eyes and satisfied grin spread on his face as he answered my gaze his eyebrows rising.

"Oh, Portia had a little difficulties with her dress and she was _really_ sorry about not coming to see you in time, but she should be out soon", Javier answered nodding toward the hall. "But that girl is coming out from the backdoor, so you can go wait for her there. She is the last one still inside so these doors were locked right after we got out…"

I noticed the hint in Javier's voice and saw him and his and Portia's friends give me approving looks as they laughed to themselves. I got a little uncomfortable, but only nodded to Javier.

"Thank you", I said starting to walk away after nodding to them all. I heard Javier's voice shout after me amused.

"It would be good for you to know that she likes when men _take the lead_!" he exclaimed sarcastically and I heard some giggling behind my back.

I gave them a quick glance but only shook my head. Great, Portia and I were a common subject of gossips now…

I went past the concert hall, walking toward its other side to find the place where the backdoor was. And I supposed it was located in an alley as after a while I saw the hall to end and there was a small street turning behind it. A small smile came back to my face as I now quickened my steps, making my way to the alley.

But then in middle of the way I heard a loud shout coming from there and I froze. I recognized the voice being Portia's. And it was colored by panic.

"**_Help! Somebody help me please!_**"

I froze until started to run. Portia didn't scream anymore but I could now hear some crashing noises and thuds coming from the same direction and in a flash I was at the beginning of the alley. And what I saw would've made my heart stop beating for shock and fear if it were still intact in my chest.

Portia was trapped against the wall, three men holding her still and not letting her to escape as she tried to fight against them as one of them tried to grip her clothes. They were holding her mouth shut, but I saw her struggle furiously against the men, quickly being able to kick the one holding her from the shoulders and he staggered back against the two others, Portia falling down until she then glanced over at them, quickly trying to get up but one of the men grabbed her hair and she let out a cry. My eyes widened and without a hesitation I ran again toward Portia.

"Portia!" I shouted my voice filled with panic myself as I then met her gaze. She was so far away from me.

"_Will_!?" I heard her call out to me in fear, but then as she was trying to get to me the man pulled her back still holding her hair.

"You come right here bitch!" he exclaimed, trying to get a hold of Portia. But I saw her take something out of her bag which was luckily lying just next to her and next I saw as she lifted it and sprayed something on the man's face.

He let out a shout of pain and threw his hands on his eyes, letting Portia go and immediately she staggered up, now running toward me.

"Bitch!" the man shouted even louder. Portia glanced behind her as I sped toward her, but she still seemed to be so far away. The men were shouting to each other and in middle of it I could make out some phrases;

"What are we going to do, she's getting away!" one said.

"She saw us! She saw us and she can reveal us to the cops!"

"We can't let her get away!"

I extended my arms to take a hold of Portia, but then a loud sound of a gunshot broke the air and I was frozen to my spot.

Portia was staring at me as also stopped on her tracks, her eyes wide until her head turned down to look at the red spot growing on her stomach. She wrinkled in pain, and then in a quick moment coughed out some blood and fell down, right before me. I stared at her in shock.

"Portia!" I shouted, crouching in a flash and took her in my arms. She was twitching in pain, and she struggled to breath.

My eyes shot up briefly to the three men, the one holding the gun standing before the others and the rest, who all now stared at me and Portia in horror then ran off, the one who had shot Portia fleeting last trembling, dropping the weapon. My eyes fell instantly back to Portia who stared at me, trying to speak her right hand squeezing my shirt. I shook my head.

"William…" she whispered.

"No, don't speak. It'll make it worse", I said trying to sound serious, but my voice was clouded by fear.

I looked at the wound. Her now once white dress was soaked with blood and making a grimace I took off my jacket, wrapping it into a bundle and pressed it against her wound. She uttered a pained groan and twisted, me making another face as I smoothed her forehead trying to grasp her eyes.

"Portia! Portia listen, you must look into my eyes, alright?" I said. "Don't give up! Just breathe and look into my eyes!"

Our gazes met and I felt a sting in my chest. No matter what I said to her it didn't erase that look I saw in her eyes. She was dying, but I bit my teeth together and clang to the last remains of hope there was. I could save her. I could!

"Will…" Portia whispered then, giving me now all pain free, serious gaze and it froze me to my spot. I knew that look. And it made my inner rip into pieces.

But I only answered her look frowning stubbornly. She took a hasty breath, closed her eyes, until returned their as serious look back into my own.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, William…" she continued then, her body laying now completely still in my arms as if she would've given up but she tried to give me a smile. "Forgive me… I have to leave you… so early before the…the next ten years are up…"

I shook my head, my fingers smoothing her hair. I met her wandering eyes.

"No. Portia, no", I said pleading with hard voice, as if me commanding her would've saved her from death.

She stared at me, swept her fingers over my cheek lightly and struggled hard to say something, coughing, until after her final attempt of grasping air then I felt her go limb. And as I was still staring into her eyes I saw, how they became suddenly empty. Portia's eyelids closed halfway, the life escaping from those brown irises and her head slumped against me. And I could just watch.

I stared at her for a moment, a minute, until I took in a harsh breath and closed my eyes. No. NO she couldn't be dead! Not her too, not so early!

I let my gaze sweep over her features, as if trying to find something that told me otherwise from what I already knew, but uttering a bitter sigh I lifted my blood covered fingers, closing her eyes.

Portia's earlier scream must've alerted some other people as I now heard footsteps behind me. There were some horrified murmurs around me as there indeed were people now walking toward us, putting hands on their mouths in horror as they saw Portia's dead body in my lap. But I only stared at Portia, not caring at those observing pairs of eyes.

Once more I smoothed her hair, gripping my right hand's fingers into a fist. I couldn't protect anyone! Not the way I was, and the pain realizing that was too great to bear. I couldn't even save Portia's soul as she had not died in the sea, being able to become part of my crew if she would've wanted. And now she was somewhere my power, my curse, couldn't find her and bring her back.

I glanced at the sky. It's dark red glow told me it was two hours away from the green flash, my signal to return.

I let out a frustrated breath and closed my eyes. Until then I felt Portia's body become suddenly warm again. Wrinkling my brows I looked down at her face doubting, and indeed saw it regain its color a little by little. I was filled with confusion. What was happening?

I then followed awestruck as the blood, covering her dress and my jacket and hands disappeared, partly being absorbed back into Portia's body through the wound.

My eyes widened once more, but now for surprise as I now saw a strange mark appearing on her neck, it glowed red and the air around us started to whirl, that red shimmer eventually surrounding both of us. And as I happened to glance down at her chest I thought I saw a long scar covering it. Right above the heart.

I took in a quick breath and wrinkled my forehead. What the hell was going on? Why did Portia have… same kind of scar as I did?

People around us were also gasping for their breath as they watched that scene going on in front of them. I only stared at Portia, who now looked completely fine. But just as I leant lower to touch her cheek, she then blinked her eyelids and slowly opened her eyes, then meeting my gaze in awe. But I wasn't looking into those warm brown ones of Portia anymore. Back at me stared light blue, pained irises. I blinked and let out a breath.

"Portia?" came out from my mouth questionable.

But then in a second Portia's eyes widened in turn and I didn't hear her answer, as suddenly everything was surrounded by that red light turned now pure white shine and it blinded me. Until I knew nothing of anything and seized to exist.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it bad? Good? Very good or very bad? Please, share you mind and give me some honest opinions! ;DD**

**I hope I somehow managed to describe tango as a dance. I have never danced it, only seen it and I got my inspiration from one video I found from youtube and though it would be amazing to have it as part of my story. The song played in the video was Comis' Sexy tango... Yea. Cheesy...**

**Well anyway, I hope you liked the prolog! XD**


	2. Refuse of a woman

**Author's note:**

**Heippa! ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Here's the second chapter of my fic! From here the adventure truly begins! I thought of publishing this as well because the prolog doesn't quite fit in the world of POTC we all love, so I figured to throw Jack and the others in the mix to those who can't wait (if there even is those ;D)**

**But I hope you have become as excited of my story as I and I hope you stick with me a bit longer! Have fun reading and feel free to comment/review!I am depending on your opinions! XD**

**Still I do not own any of the wonderful characters of POTC, which is all in all a shame. Like many other girls like me, I'd truly would like to have Will Turner all to myself! I only own Eve and my own storyline and places.**

* * *

She came to surface, coughing the water out from her lungs as opened her eyes, but still sank briefly back into the water. She came again back up, her lungs now filling with pure air, releasing the burning sensation in them as she was finally able to breathe freely after such a long time of lack of oxygen. She breathed in and out a couple of times, until noticed her surroundings and felt a sudden panic. Why was she floating in water in middle of the ocean?!

She wrinkled her forehead and turned to her sides, seeing nothing but open blue sea around her. She gasped her eyes widening in shock. What the hell was going on? She wasn't supposed to be here! Wasn't she just a moment ago at the…

Then she realized something. Indeed, where had she been just a minute ago? Yes she wasn't supposed to be here right? And with _who_ she had been exactly? She couldn't remember… There had been someone with her but she couldn't remember anything… But then she did know it had been a man. A young man and she had been… She squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember. She couldn't see his face and she only remembered the fear. And the pain until… Then as quickly as that doubt had come to her, in the next moment all of that then felt like a distant dream. But there was this one name ringing in her head until it too faded. Portia… Why did it sound so familiar?

She opened her eyes again sighing in frustration, gazing over the water thinking until it suddenly hit her. She remembered something else. Her name… Her name was Evelyn. Evelyn Rodrigués and she… She had been traveling toward the island of Amapola from England running away of British government and then… And then…

The water splashed around her as her head snapped up, memories coming rushing to her head. And after glancing down in the water seeing herself wearing that golden dress decorated with dark blue flower ornaments, the dress she always would remember no matter how many lives would pass, she then realized where she was. She had gone back to the time this all started. To that time over 200 years ago! And the memories that she now saw so clearly in her mind were the ones that she had had in this life she had been somehow thrown back into, even her body had passed long time ago on this era. Exactly tens of hundreds human lives ago and now after waking up, stuck in this old life she once had lived many many years before, she now could remember all that had happened here and in the future very specific. But she didn't understand why she was here, back in the 18th century.

She remembered that there had been an attack on the ship she was in. Yes and then she had been thrown overboard. That was why she had now woken up in the water. And her son and her… There was a painful twist in her chest and she then felt her eyes water as yet another three names came into her mind with some happy and more painful memories. John… Cutler Beckett and… _Davy Jones_.

Being now completely aware of where she was and how she had gotten there, she now pushed the pain away and tried to see were there any island or even a bank she could've climbed on. It didn't seem a very good idea to stay floating in middle of the ocean as an easy snack for sharks. She swam a bit in different directions, but the heavy English made dress made it a bit hard to accomplish and so she cursed under her breath. Damn, it was sometimes a great drag to be a woman…

Then suddenly there was a sound of something big crossing the waves right behind her and she cocked an eyebrow before turned, praying that it wasn't indeed a shark as she was in Caribbean waters. But then she was surprised as a big ship sailed next to her with good speed, slowing down. It was majestic ship, and by the British flag flowing in the wind at the top of the mast and the appearance of it, she figured it was one of the ships which belonged to the English Royal Navy. Horror struck her in an instant but there was no way for her to run. Even she feared to get caught, she had only one choice to survive; to board the ship of her enemies or drown to death. She sighed. What options! Just her luck.

"Hey!" she then heard a pleasant warm voice shout out and for her surprise she didn't see an English Navy officer run to the edge of the ship but a young man with brown hair and normal, casual clothes come to the sight waving at her. Her brows rose.

"Just wait! We'll get you up!" the man shouted and then vanished for a moment, until soon there was a rope thrown in the water. With a sigh of relief she swam to it, grabbing it tight and with all the strength she still had and the opportunity her dress gave her, she started to climb up the side of the ship somebody pulling the rope at the same time. And soon as she directed her gaze up she then saw another weird looking man's face come now to sight, extending his hand covered with rings and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up and when she reached the top he helped her over the railing. She examined him in wonder and saw him being quite nice looking, but that red bandana under his hat and those brown dreadlocks decorated with beads and those messy, not so neat clothing gave the answer to her confusion. He was a pirate.

The fact was confirmed when he then narrowed his eyes and exposed his surprisingly very good condition being teeth, and she indeed nevertheless saw a flash of gold shining in the daylight as he started to speak sending a gust of rum smelling air on her face.

"Just look what the tide dragged in!" he exclaimed, waving his hand as a pointing gesture grinning at her. "It's rather nice day for a swim, ain't it love?"

She blinked once, lifting her other brow but then her eyes landed briefly on his exposed arm seeing a big P, meaning pirate, branded on his skin. And above it she saw a tattoo of a sparrow flying over the horizon. Her eyes widened for recognition and instantly as she realized who he was her gaze shot to look around were there other pirates on the deck. But there wasn't. There were only this man and…the other.

Now the younger one, the one who had most likely spotted her in the water now rushed to her, dropping the rope. He was very handsome, a little older than her probably, and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked looking at her straight into eyes, until she saw him freeze. She also went tense as met his gaze, not exactly knowing why. But as she now stared at him she… thought she knew him.

"_Portia_?" he then asked, somewhat doubting, looking completely confused and wrinkling his brows as stared at her from head to toe. So did the other man and now they both were examining this soaked, appeared gorgeous young woman, wearing golden blue high class English dress which only very rich people used. Her hair had loosened from the bun holding it back in a neat coiffure and now it fell down wet on her shoulders and she was staring at them in awe filled eyes. Until they stopped once more to also examine this younger man she found familiar and she then wrinkled her forehead and tilted her head.

"_William_?" she then asked, making both the men gasp and the one with the dreadlocks looked at the other, who only kept on staring at the girl in as big awe. The pirate glanced between the two and pointed at the girl.

"Ye know her mate?" he asked from the younger, squinting and looked questionable. The other then ripped his eyes off the girl to glance back at him.

"No I…" he answered a bit hesitant, examining the girl once more.

"We've never met", she then said in turn, but looked hesitant too. "But I feel like I… know you…" she continued, more to herself. She still looked into this younger man's brown eyes and something lingered behind her head. But as suddenly as it had appeared it vanished. "And my name is not Portia…" Somehow she said this with a slight uncertainty, even she did knew what true her name was.

Then the young man made a small, thoughtful smile. "Yes, I too…feel like I've met you before even though I haven't…" he answered. "I remember your name… Or that name more like came ringing into my mind as I saw you… Which obviously isn't yours as you said…"

"Why is it that this young whelp gets all the pretty gals, I wonder?" the pirate then said as too more to himself with a bit annoyed voice as the two stared at each other for a moment more. He then next uttered a cough and walked between them, breaking their stare as stopped on the left side of the girl.

"The scirts just seem to drop on his lap, eh? Isn't that one bonny lass enough for him who we're about to save?" the pirate then continued, before flashed a wide smile to the girl and offered his hand.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, my lady", he said a bit mockingly at the end and winked. The girl then gave him a brow-lifting but answered his handshake, straightening her posture. The pirate Jack Sparrow, as she already knew from the start, then smiled once more letting his gaze sweep over her and she noticed him eyeing her corset, which now was peeking out under the bodice of her dress, amused look in his eyes. Her eyes widened for a short moment and she wanted to shoot him with the pistol which still was at its place under her hem, but only gave him irritated glare as took her hand back.

"And what may your name be, love?" Jack continued starting to circle her a bit looking indeed amused after seeing the anger on her face. "Obviously it is not this _Portia_ as our dear William here suggested, but let me guess!" he continued, giving Will a slight glance as he just shrugged. "It must be something very formal. Something very aristocrat like, like… Rose. Or Violet maybe? Yes, you look very much like Violet…"

She gave him another glare and cocked an eyebrow, pulling her bodice up a bit but failed to cover her chest area completely so that it wouldn't have been so exposed to those two men, but then ignored it following Jack with her now confident gaze.

"My _name_ is Eve Rodrigués", she answered telling them her maiden name instead of her married name. "And I think I do look more like Eve than _Violet_, thank you very much Mr. Sparrow. _Violet_ was my grandmother you see… And in the first place I definitely do not look like a plant."

The men didn't miss her sarcasm and the younger one made a slight amused grin as he turned his eyes from Eve at Jack, who was staring at her interested. Jack's eyes narrowed as he then stepped closer to her.

"You are a girl very hard to please I see… " Jack stated thoughtful, but then lifted up a finger.

"That is altogether very interesting as my tremendous intuitive sense of the female creatures seems to have failed me this one time", Jack then continued, getting an eye-roll from Eve. "…But I wonder why is it that a good behaved and rich girl like yourself does not fear me, a true pirate, when seeing one standing right before yourself? And what could be rich and noble girl like you doing out here in the ocean wearing such… " he kept a break as was eyeing Eve's soaked dress. "… unpractical equipment for pearl diving or what is it you doing here then?" he finished, staring at her his brows up.

Eve answered his stare and was pretty sure this pirate was trying to hit on her, and so she put a mocking grin on her lips and placed her other hand on her hip, as also lifted her eyebrows remarkably.

"Let's just say I have a way of dealing with pirates like you", Eve answered to the first question, taking a step closer and for some reason Jack did take one backward, somewhat threatened by her expression which confused even him. "And you shouldn't be so prejudiced for us rich girls, because even us can prove to be something completely different…" Eve continued her smile then vanishing from her face.

She then shocked the men as suddenly pulled out a pistol under her skirt, holding it up to point at Jack who instinctively put up his hands face full of mixed confusion and surprise. William stared at her in shock. This girl didn't seem to be a normal rich and good behaved aristocrat as Jack had labeled her to be as she carried guns with her. Eve wrinkled her brows as she stared at Jack a tense expression in her light blue eyes.

"I will not shoot you now, captain Sparrow, as it seems you have only two men to make the crew of this ship and secondly, because I think it wouldn't be very lady like…" Eve then lowered the pistol, throwing it on the deck. "And the powder is wet, which makes shooting you even harder."

The men glanced at the pistol and Jack looked suddenly embarrassed by not realizing this himself. He then dropped his hands. "I knew that!" he said, maybe a bit too emphasizing and examined Eve once more with measuring eyes before walked away.

Eve then let out a sigh and grabbed her hem, looking at the dress. It had ripped a little from some places and weighted like a ton. And she wanted that bloody corset off her as she had been wearing it who knows how long already! It felt like growing attached to her skin under the gown and she made a disgusted voice as squirmed on her spot, closing her eyes. It was no wonder that she had fainted by wearing it for so long... But then her eyes snapped open for surprise as she then felt warm fabric cover her shoulders.

She met the other man's eyes in confusion and he smiled at her, putting a cover jacket on her he had just taken from Jack. "You must be freezing", he said friendly, then taking her hand into his. "I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Will Turner." He then kissed Eve's palm politely and she gave him a friendly smile back. But after she met Will's eyes once more she shot a brow-lifting toward Jack behind her.

"And he asks why does this whelp get all the girls by this kind gentlemanly act of his?" Eve said, pointing at Jack with her words who gasped and glanced at her, then frowning in annoyance. "Well maybe because he at least is the gentleman around here!" she noted more, then turning to smile at Will who was dazzled for a moment for the charm of it. "Thank you, Will", she said. Will nodded and gave her a smile back.

Jack let out a huff. "I took you into my ship, you woman! Who said I wasn't being gentleman by doing so?" he said being suddenly pretty influenced by Eve, stomping next to her who gave him a doubting look with a sweet smile to annoy him.

"Your ship? For god's sake, when has a pirate sailed under British flag so openly?" she answered, sending a throughout glance around the deck before turning them back to Jack. "And as I see you two are the only ones in here it makes me think that this ship is commandeered as you the most definitely are not privateers. So concluding from that I'll say this ship is not yours, captain Sparrow. So you're not in the position to speak such…"

Will let out one amused laugh, but was silenced by Jack's glare before he turned to stare at Eve, whose expression did not falter even a bit while met this pirate's gaze. Jack's eyes narrowed once more as he tried to figure something to fire back, but couldn't. Eve smiled in victory, quirking an eyebrow as was her habit. Jack lifted his forefinger, pointed at Eve struggling with his words as his lips opened and then shut by the lack of words as eventually he snorted and stepped away, waving toward Will.

"Throw her back in the water!" he said, clearly distraught as there was actually someone who managed to fire back at him so easily without him being able to answer. Will had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at Jack who was walking up the stairs toward the helm.

"What?" he asked. Jack stopped on his tracks, and turned slowly to face the young man making faked smile.

"William, this _woman_ irritates me", Jack answered pointing remarkably toward Eve who lifted her jaw in defiance, but a smirk on her lips. "And irritating women are to be bum's rushed, savvy? Now come come, throw this little mermaid back to the sea for the food of the sharks where she came from!"

"Jack we can't leave her here!" Will argued, Jack turning around again and now walking clearly annoyed back to face him.

"William, I am the captain. And what do you do when your captain asks you something?" Jack asked, lifting his brows expecting. Both Will and Eve stared at him, exchanging a glance. Jack's triumphant smile vanished into thin air as he sighed, rolling his eyes at Will. He then made angry shaded face and pointed at Eve again.

"If I tell you to throw this wench out I mean it!" he exclaimed then, not really as serious as he tried to sound and whipped around again. But Will wasn't going to give up.

"No", he just said instead, now also lifting up his jaw for defiance. "Jack, we don't have time for this. We must get Eve to warm and continue our journey with all haste!"

"It was you who wanted to stop to collect this refuse of a woman in the first place", Jack noted, then continuing and shutting Will off as he was about to talk back. "William, you don't seem to understand the concept of captainship here, mate!" Jack said then, now grinning again but it was annoyed grin. Then he turned death serious. "I am a pirate as this purdy lassie also seemed to specify earlier. So… It is not at all unexpected of me to want to throw her overboard with no any feeling of remorse after."

"She'll drown! No, I won't agree to something like that!" Will answered, now even pulling Eve a bit backwards closer to himself as answered the pirate's stare his brows wrinkled. "I agreed to steal this ship in order to save Elizabeth but I do not agree to kill innocent girl in order to do so!"

"Ah-ha!" Eve then stated smirking, pointing at the deck. "Stolen. I knew it!"

"We _commandeered_ the ship, William", Jack said noting and gave Eve a slight glare after making an eye-roll. "And how do we know if she even is so innocent…"

Will glared at him looking first a bit dumbfounded. Eve glanced at Will suddenly interested before turning her attention back to Jack. To save who? Who was this Elizabeth?

"Jack!" Will said loudly.

"She tried to shoot me!" Jack whimpered.

"With a pistol which powder was wet."

"It's a matter of principle! She tried to kill me and I'll give her the same treatment!"

"Gentlemen!" Eve then exclaimed and took a step away from the two who now turned to look at her, Will questionably and Jack suspiciously, but she only smiled and lifted her hands up as a sign of truce. "Do not fight over this matter. I am sorry for the trouble and resentment I've caused so I beg your pardon and promise I won't be any trouble for you any longer!"

Eve then grabbed her wet hem and curtsied, but couldn't help small sarcastic smile rise on her lips as she directed her still serious gaze in turns at Will and Jack. Will cocked his eyebrows approvingly and looked at Jack, nodding toward Eve also eventually starting to smile a bit amused. Jack only stared both of them, until just scoffed.

"But you're a woman!" he exclaimed matter-of-factly and took a step closer to her, nodding at her also remarkably squinting. "When has a woman brought nothing but trouble on my ship?" he continued.

Eve was surprised a bit but she only smiled then defiantly. "Do not worry, captain Sparrow", she started. "I promise I'll keep my hands off you if you'll only do the same with me in every aspect possible. Now, do we understand each other or do I have to change the gunpowder in my pistol into dry one?"

Jack's eyes widened in fury and his yet another victorious smile vanished when he saw Eve smirk amused. Jack saw Will make same kind of amused face too and he just uttered an irritated sound again.

"You can leave me in any port which is the nearest", Eve then added, smiling more seriously but exchanged one more amused look with Will who let out another laugh. But then coughed and turned his face away as Jack followed the girl's gaze. Jack nodded briskly, giving Eve a squint.

"And so we shall!" he said back and turned on his heels, but spotted Eve's pistol on the deck and walked over to pick it up. He waved at it a bit with a grin.

"I'll take this!" he declared, giving Eve remarkable brow-lifting before then eventually walked up to the helm. Eve also lifted her brows as she and Will followed him with their gazes, Will then coming next to Eve and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you inside", he said then with serious tone but as they were walking toward the cabins he let out a laugh. He looked down at Eve who had a questionable look on her face. "Weren't you supposed to apologize to him?" he asked uttering another laugh. Eve tilted her head smiling widely too.

"I did", she said simply shrugging. And both her voice and expression made Will laugh, and so did Eve as they made their way into the private quarters of Interceptor.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner", Eve said as took off the jacket before sat down to a chair in the captain's cabin, stroking her hair absentmindedly. She made apologetic look nodding toward the now also wet clothing. "Forgive me. It seems I have ruined your jacket", Eve continued smiling slightly. Will gasped a bit, being pulled out of his thoughts but then smiled taking the jacket back.

"It is alright. You didn't ruin it", he answered shaking his head. But then he looked worried again. "And it's not mine."

Eve was surprised but then she remembered seeing that jacket on Jack. She nodded. Right.

"But are you sure you don't want to keep this to yourself? I mean, there most likely aren't any dresses you could change into and you're still soaking wet…" Will then continued lifting up the jacket.

Will had slightly embarrassed expression now on his face as he gave Eve another smile. But she just sighed, shaking her own head. "No, it is Jack's, isn't it? Besides… " Eve looked around a bit. "…I probably can find something here to wear until I reach the next town to buy me a new… dress…"

Her words didn't came out that smoothly as she had intended and there probably was a bit depressed look in her eyes, until she covered her sadness with another smile to Will. What reason would she have to wear such dresses any longer? The only person she had done it for was gone…

"Alright well… Come out when you're ready then", Will answered also giving her another smile before left the cabin, leaving Eve alone. Eve directed a look after him and wrinkled her brows. Why did she feel so out of place with him? There had been something bothering her deep inside her ever since she had seen him. And his name had indeed come out of her mouth so easily before Will had even told it out loud. It was as if she really knew him from somewhere before even meeting him…

Then she shook her head. She was stupid. She did remember living many lives before that one she was now living once again in the past, but Will wasn't anyone she had ever met. So this feeling was futile to exist. Eve sighed and sank into her thoughts as she now pulled out the pins that were still holding her long brown hair up, feeling the rest of the dump curls slump now with all their weight on her shoulders as she then happened to glance at herself from the mirror. She was then surprised and she leant toward it, examining herself. Didn't she have brown eyes? And wasn't her hair a bit dark from what is usually was?

Eve stared at herself for a long moment, thinking until let out amused sigh shaking her head once more. What was she thinking? Of course she had blue eyes and that mahogany brown hair, as always ever since she was born. Just like her mother had had. There was nothing different about her. She was still the same…

Eve rummaged through the captain's cabin and the others to the core to find some suitable clothes, and fortunately there indeed were some personal clothes of the navy officers in the cabins so that she could piece together a whole set, with boots and all. She had been afraid that all that could be found in there were plain uniforms and there was a hell's change that she would go walk around wearing the colors of the British. She would hate herself forever for it.

But she eventually came out of the captain's cabin, setting foot on Interceptor's empty deck which was very peculiar sight to Eve who had practically grown on her father's ship which had been full of noisy, alcohol smelling pirates a year after year ever since she was able to remember. Though she saw Will sitting a little farther, his back toward her and Jack was there too, walking around the deck checking everything was in order.

Eve let her gaze look around once more, lifting it to the mast and looking at the sails which were distended by the wind. She closed her eyes briefly. How long had it been that she had been able to feel the air in her hair like that? But her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard the screech of something dragging against metal and she realized someone was sharpening a sword. And then Will's voice carried out to her ears.

"… my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father", he said and Eve lifted a brow. She started walking toward the stairs and saw Will now better, sitting on a barrel and indeed sharpening his sword while spoke a little away from her. Jack was doing something on the background, now glanced at the ropes at the ship's side and then almost ignoring Will walked away, toward the other side of the ship reaching the stairs.

"Is that so?" Jack stated very indifferently although his voice was questioning. He went up the stairs, noticing Eve leaning against the railing and gave her a tense quick smile before strode the stairs up to where the helm was located. Will followed him, but he didn't notice Eve and walked right past her.

"My father, Will Turner?" Will continued while walking. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. But I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father."

Eve rounded the stairs and stepped on to the first, now lifting another brow. What were they talking about jails? Had they indeed escaped from prison? But what then would this rescue mission or whatever be if that was the case?

Will was now standing behind Jack who then looked up to the sky, sighing as if thinking what to answer until gave up and stood, facing Will. "I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, as everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill", he said. Eve's eyes widened. She knew that name! She had heard it somewhere before.

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated in confusion as Jack walked over to the helm.

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him", Jack continued, glancing briefly at Will who was staring at Jack doubtingly. But now Will's eyes widened for disbelief.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law", Will said in denial. Eve saw Jack roll his eyes and he turned to face Will again.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack exclaimed, meeting Will's dumbfounded stare for a second until turned away again. Now Eve's eyes widened as Will then pulled out his sword pointing it at Jack as his temper most likely started to take over. Eve sighed for frustration. Men and their interaction.

"My father was not a pirate!" Will argued, his expression tense as he stared at the pirate before him. But then their attention was now completely drawn to Eve who was quickly on the upper deck with them, now leaning against the rail once more crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed and gave the men a brow-lifting. "I can see that you don't do these kind of trips often with each other, as after one hour I've been on board you already try to kill each other! Get a grip, will you?"

Jack, who was now staring at her in great astonishment then shook his head and gave her an annoyed glance. "Quiet woman!" he exclaimed. "Men are talking now!"

Eve sighed even deeper and shook her own head, stomping the floorboards a bit with the heel of her boot. But then her eyes met Will's, who also was now staring at this completely different looking woman in front of him his sword dropping a bit.

Will's face was too filled with surprise as he let his gaze wander on Eve clothes; on that dark green loose shirt, tucked under a pair of black, well fitting pants and on the shirt she had pulled also black jacket she had found, looking quite well fitting also even of being man's. She also had tightened a scarf around her forehead, holding back now dry, long rich brown curls swinging in the sea air. Lastly after looking down the pair of boots on Eve's feet Will's eyes returned to examine her face as she lifted a brow as he had seen her done before. Yes, she indeed was the same girl but… She wasn't. Those clothes and that look, it suited her! She looked even more gorgeous like that. And like a…

"Well what'll we now, you make out a very bonny piratess too, if I may say!" Jack then exclaimed grinning, saying Will's thoughts exactly. But then Will shook his head to be freed from his daze and returned his serious eyes on Jack's back after giving Eve a quick smile. She had answered it, but now too stared at the pirate captain. Eve shrugged and now leant on the rail with her arms.

"I dare say. I certainly feel cozier in these. More like myself…" Eve answered pointing at her clothes and glancing at the sea for a moment, until gave each of the men a look. She smiled at Will once more. Then Jack waved toward Will impatiently.

"Now come come, put that pointy thing away so that you'll not be stinging our little girlie here!" Jack said waving now toward Eve with his palms but Will broke his eyes away from Eve one more time, his expression hardening again.

"No!" Will answered, as if Eve hadn't come at all and the conversation had continued straightly. Jack uttered a sigh.

"Put it away son. It is not worth you getting beat again", he said back not even looking at Will. Eve saw that Will didn't clearly agree.

"You didn't beat me!" Will claimed, wrinkling his brows in annoyance and pushing the blade closer to Jack's face. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"A pirate", Eve noted smirking a bit and as Will's eyes were visited by amusement shortly, Jack just gave her another squint before turning his attention back to Will.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack stated, meeting now after a long time Will's gaze not least frightened. And then he made Eve jolt up from the rail as she saw him now turn the helm, sending one sail in motion so that the yard then hit Will straight and pulled him with it. Eve wrinkled her brows in awe and walked closer to the edge, watching Will who was as astonished himself by being swung over the ocean without a warning. His sword was on the deck at Eve's feet and she glanced at it first until let her questionable eyes look at Jack who then stood next to her, also looking over to Will.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention!" Jack started then, getting confused gazes from both Eve and Will as he picked up Will's sword now pointing at it toward its owner. "The only rules that really matter are these; what a man _can_ do, and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday…"

Eve made a nod to herself. Actually Jack was quite right about that last one. You couldn't escape your blood, even if you tried. She had tried to live normally and not accept the truth and if you just looked at her now, there she was! Standing on a ship, clearly in a matter of piracy like back in the old times! Eve let out a sigh, but the men didn't note it much.

"Now for me for example. I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" Jack then continued and Will stopped his struggling for a grip and gave him a wondering look, until was then swung back on deck in a blink of an eye. Eve had to crouch down not to be hit by the yard as it flashed by, dropping Will right next to her on his back and both of them watched as Jack then placed the sword's tip over Will's throat.

"Can you sail under the command of a _pirate_? Or can you not?" Jack then finished his speech, putting an emphasis on the pirate word as gave Eve a glance, flipping the sword around offering it now back to Will. Both Eve and Will looked at it, Will a bit disbelief looking but took it peering up at Jack.

"Tortuga?" he asked questionably, and he and Eve saw Jack grin.

"Tortuga!" Jack repeated, the clear pleasure what that word brought to him showing noticeably in his voice as he then turned away, continuing steering the ship and starting to hum some song while at it. But then he remembered something.

"Oi, you!" Jack called out, meaning Eve and she turned to face him her eyebrow up. "What about you love? Can you do it until we reach Tortuga or do I need to drag you behind with a rope?"

Eve saluted. "Aye, aye captain!" she said, clear mock in her voice as she grinned at Jack but he only looked satisfied, flashing one gold toothed smile and directed his gaze to the horizon starting to hum again.

Eve rolled her eyes. A pirate was always a pirate. But personally, even there were some who would've labeled her to belong to that same bunch of robbing and stinking individuals, she didn't find Tortuga as a place of most fancy to hang around. But she let it go, and leant forward to pull Will up who then flashed a small thankful smile.

Eve answered it, glanced against the sun for a moment until returned her eyes on Will. "Why are you going to Tortuga?" she asked, even if it was obvious what the answer was but she wanted to know more about this weird pair. Of what they were doing and where going just out of pure curiosity. It wasn't like she was going to stick with them more than was necessary.

Will pushed his sword into his belt, shrugging. "I don't know", he answered truthfully. Eve stared at him, slowly lifting an eyebrow and gave Jack a glance.

"You don't know?" she stated seeing Will nodding. Then Will wrinkled his brows and he leant a bit forward closer to Eve, looking next honestly clueless.

"What is Tortuga?" he asked. Eve's eyes widened after a moment of staring. She was about to say the words coming out of her mouth but she then just ended up gaping. Will didn't seem very much of a pirate material by the looks of it and then Eve remembered the reason for this whole former hanging over sea situation and then sighed. Yes, Will Turner was not a pirate as he seemed to see them as nothing more than as respectable people as… well, pirates.

Eve then gave Will one more throughout gaze, him rising an eyebrow questionably until Eve just shook her head. "In Spanish it means a turtle", Eve answered, making Will frown. "But otherwise Tortuga is the most wonderful and most beautiful city in the whole Caribbean!" Eve continued, making next a fake dazzled smile until saw Jack turn to give her a hard look, as if saying _´what the hell you talking about, you're crazy?_´. But then she returned her expression into tired and somewhat disgusted while telling the truth.

"No Mr. Turner, by the most wonderful I mean just the opposite. Tortuga is the vilest and most notorious pirate city in the world and the home of each and every drunkard and thief of the lowest rank possible. In that way it is a very ideal home for pirates as it is like themselves are. Stinky, crooked and dirty in all the meanings of the words…" Eve continued, and as Will then wrinkled his brows again they both gave Jack a measuring look, who then smiled at Eve happily, nodding approvingly after hearing her description before returned to steer again. Eve made a slow nod.

"Yes, in _every_ possible meaning of the words…" she then said quietly to herself, but then Will spoke after swallowing once for nervousness. Even he was brave in both his heart and soul that town didn't sound a very fun place to go round.

"Have you been there?" Will then asked, looking at Jack once more before met Eve's gaze. Eve gave him a regretful smile.

"Way too many times", she said back. Will's brows shot up and he looked at Eve disbelievingly.

"You're serious?" He asked again, narrowing his eyes in the same doubting fashion as Jack. Eve sighed looking away for a bit before gave him amused smile.

"Don't ask… But what, did you think that all rich, well behaved girls just sit back at home embroidering?" she asked sarcastically putting her right hand on her hip. Will had a surprised expression on his face for a moment until then he just made accepting smile.

"Fair enough, I see they don't", he answered now grinning and looking at Eve remarkably. She uttered a laugh nodding as looked at the sea glittering in the sunlight.

Will then noticed the detailed golden medallion resting on her chest and surprised by that big, perfectly round emerald stationed at the center of it, he examined it for a moment until noticed next a shade of some feeling flicker in Eve's eyes as she narrowed them a bit and smiled.

"Besides, I don't even know what I am exactly. I became good and well behaved because somebody wanted me to and now… it is long gone", Eve said, not completely even noticing this slip until saw Will give her a wondering look. She just brushed it off with a wave of hand and another smile.

"Well, alright then! I guess I've got a pretty crappy luck today to be stuck in Tortuga!" Eve then said taking a bite of one of the apples she had found from the captain's cabin. She then lifted the other. "You want a bite?"

Will was again surprised as Eve then threw the other apple in the air. But he managed to catch it, getting another amused smile from the girl until he followed her with his gaze, watching as she slowly walked down the stairs eating the apple in thoughts. Who was this girl, really? She just showed up looking like English noblewoman and then suddenly after a change of clothes, it's like looking at totally different person with only the same face. And her feisty like personality still intact.

But then Will only smiled to himself as also took a bite of the apple given by Eve, thinking in amusement how immediately after getting on this ship Eve had suddenly pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Jack. He let out a laugh, now obtaining Jack's attention.

"And what might you find so amusing?" Jack asked from the helm, giving Will one examining, thoughtful look. Will looked up to him.

"Nothing."

Jack's eyes followed Will carefully as he now also jogged down the steps, seeing Eve's figure standing at the front and then saw her jump on the forward, sitting on it. Jack made amused grin to himself but let the two alone as continued to look around the ocean, humming. Eve didn't know it but Jack had noticed that light, scar looking symbol on the right side of her neck as she had walked down, air pushing the long curls away from the view and he smirked while thinking this, connecting the dots together. Jack knew that symbol. He had seen it. And that round, emerald locket hanging from Eve's neck proved it. He knew what she was.

* * *

Eve was resting her back against the wooden pillar her eyes closed, enjoying the breeze. Really she had missed this. So much that she couldn't even realize it before this moment that she had gone back to the time in her never ending lives which she loved the most. This had been the best time of her life. Well, at least most of it except the most happy memories of this long lost life.

"What did you mean when you said you were changed because of somebody?" Will's voice then asked and Eve's eyes snapped open for surprise, as she was now staring into those friendly brown eyes which looked into hers curiously. Will was leaning on one of the ratlines leading to the mast, looking at Eve smiling. She sighed and closed her eyes again briefly, looking back forward to the distance.

"It is not important", Eve said as an answer. "It is not important even to me, as the reason doesn't anymore exist…" Then Eve gave Will a teasing look once again lifting her eyebrow. "Besides aren't you a bit forward with you questions, Mr. Turner? We just met", she then asked blinking once, tilting her head.

Will went into lock for a second and he also gazed over the sea searching for an answer, until eventually gave up and said the words in his mind looking at Eve straight into eyes. He let out hardly noticeable sigh.

"I know and I'm sorry, but… it just feels like… I could tell or ask you anything. As if… I knew you somehow. Like this isn't the first time I talk to you like this…" he said slowly, surprising Eve and she then stared at him a bit frozen. But then she narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering a moment until eventually looked down smiling. She moved a bit to the right, tapping then a spot next to her and gave Will a questionable brow-lifting.

"Well why don't we get to know each other a bit better then, Mr. Turner? William", Eve then said her voice serious, but Will couldn't help noticing the hint of sarcasm in her voice. He then gave the spot a glance until smirked slightly, jumping up and sitting next to her.

"It's Will", he then said, Eve glancing back up to him looking questionable again. Will smiled.

"I'd prefer you to call me just Will. William was my father, not me", Will specified giving Eve a look. Eve nodded turning away then, but after a while she let out amused breath.

"Then you must call me Evelyn", she said back sarcastically now making Will look at her questionably in turn. Eve smiled. "Eve was the woman in the bible who condemned humans into sin", now she specified, grinning in the end and as she started to laugh with Will. And so they next directed their eyes to follow the setting sun while talking, soon feeling of becoming so close in such a short period of time that it surprised both of them.

The sun was just setting behind the sea, turning it blood red in the process as Eve then asked the question which had been burning in her mind for a long time ever since she was taken aboard the ship.

"What are you doing here, Will?" Eve asked, turning now completely toward the man and gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here with the infamous Jack Sparrow? I concluded you hated pirates such as myself and the first time I met you two I thought you to be a very weird pair to sail together…"

Will was caught by surprise by that question and he went into a lock again, but now it was only greater as he himself started to think the answer to that. And as Eve had referred herself as an object of Will's loathing, even it was completely other way around when it came to her. But yes, what did he really do there so far away from Port Royal? Well, the answer was simple and Will next let out a sigh as closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

"You are right, I do not like to deal with pirates, not any more than any other normal person would…" Will said completely serious until noticed Eve looking away and understood it came out wrong. Immediately he lifted his hands up in panic, starting to explain. "Of course by saying that I don't mean you! Truly, I really like you… in that way… y'know…? Not in a… that way…"

Eve laughed and Will felt relieved. Then she had understood. Eve looked at him smiling.

"I get it. I also have come to like you very much in _that_ way", she said. "… But I wouldn't mind even if you'd also think of me as the rest of the pirates because I guess that's what I am in the end…" Eve looked away thoughtful once more until returned her gaze back to Will, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't Eve lifted an eyebrow, making Will realize and he coughed a bit uncomfortable.

"Right, um…" he said looking away himself. Eve saw that he was embarrassed and then just sighed, rolled her eyes and gave Will all knowing gaze smiling.

"This is about a girl isn't it?" she then asked, and uttered a laugh as Will turned to look at her in even bigger surprise. In shock even. "It is a girl. Then, could it be this Elizabeth you mentioned earlier?" Eve continued asking, now only smiling gently. Eve could've sworn to see Will's cheeks blush a little as he then only made a soft smile which told her everything. Oh yes, that girl was so Elizabeth.

"Yes, there's a girl… and she is Elizabeth…" Will admitted, but then sighed and instead of looking happy as Eve assumed Will's face turned now very serious. A bit anxious even. Eve wrinkled her forehead. What was that feeling on his face right now?

"Both Elizabeth and I live in Port Royal", Will then continued staring straight ahead. "It's is located a bit…"

"Yes I know", Eve said interrupting. "It is indeed a colony of the British, so I just happen to know where Port Royal is."

Will gave quick amused smile to Eve's mocking brow-lifting and bitter tone, but then turned serious again. "Anyways, a day ago some pirates came to Port Royal. I don't know why but they… kidnapped her. Elizabeth…"

Will took a break and Eve nodded. Yes she remembered Jack to have muttered about something of a kidnapping earlier right when Elizabeth's name was mentioned. Eve then wrinkled her brows for disgust, as she looked at Will worried.

"And you don't know why she was taken by them?" Eve asked again. Will shook his head.

"No. Earlier I thought that she was taken for ransom, but why would they take her so far away if it was just a normal kidnapping where they expected of getting money from? No, there must be some other reason why those pirates took Elizabeth…" Then Eve saw Will grip the edge of the ship so hard that his fingers changed color. She sighed. He was really worried about Elizabeth…

"Do you know who they were? The pirates who took Elizabeth?" Eve asked then once more, leaning a bit farther away in thoughts. Now Will looked up into her eyes, then wrinkling his own forehead thoughtfully.

"No I don't", he answered, until Eve then saw a small realization reflect through his eyes. Will then looked at her again. "But I know the name of their ship", he continued then. "It was called _The Black Pear_l."

Eve froze and coldness took over her. She stared at Will in shock, who was looking at her now quizzically until Eve turned her eyes away. She knew the ship. She had recognized the name and cold shivers started to go up and down her back. She knew those pirates and her eyes narrowed.

"Eve? Are you alright?" Will's voice then asked and Eve came back from her thoughts, giving him a hasty smile.

"Sure!" Eve said cheerfully and waved with her hand for Will to continue. "Go on. Alright, you know the name of the pirate ship that took Elizabeth but then what? How did you… end up with Jack?" Eve pointed toward the direction Jack was at the other side of the ship. Will snorted and looked a bit displeased.

"He came to Port Royal to commandeer a ship", he answered.

"You mean to_ steal _a ship", Eve corrected, not being able to resist saying something sarcastic though their conversation was serious. But even so, Will couldn't hold back a laugh either until coughed again.

"Well yes, stealing a ship. Yes, Jack came to Port Royal in order to do just that. But he was caught after he ran away the first time and hid in the blacksmith shop I work in…" Eve smiled. So Will was a blacksmith? That would explain his clothes and that his hands looked like being used to hard labor. "… We fought and he cheated, about to run away again until the Navy officers came in and arrested him, taking him to jail where he stayed till this morning after the attack of those pirates."

"How did Jack get out of there?" Eve asked, curious. "It isn't very common to British army for just let a pirate go…"

Eve saw a small hint of shame on Will's face as he answered. "I let him out. Jack had been talking about the Black Pearl earlier and knew about it. So as the commodore of Port Royal, Norrington, didn't listen to me as I insisted of going after the pirates who took Elizabeth I figured to act on my own. He just brushed me off not even realizing how in much of a danger Elizabeth truly was, still is, and so I decided to go talk to Jack about it as he knew the pirates and I thought he could be able to locate them. And that's true. He knows where the ship is going and I am going to save Elizabeth with all costs! I… never forgive myself if something happens to her while I wasn't there to protect her…"

Eve saw fear in Will's eyes, as she saw how serious he was while saying he would save Elizabeth whatever it took. That reminded her of someone else she knew and Eve smiled gently.

"I'm sure she knows that, Will", Eve said then putting and hand on Will's arm, as he looked at her in surprise. Eve's smile widened. "I believe she thinks of you as greatly as you think of her. _I_ think you're really brave, Will. There aren't many likes of you who are willing to sacrifice everything of their own to help the ones they love…"

Warmness filled Will's heart when a thankful expression slowly took over his features as he answered Eve's sincere gaze. She was smiling at him that sweet, honest smile as she often did and it made also him smile. But before he was able to say thanks Eve then became serious again, but Will did notice a small falter in her voice as she then spoke.

"Where does their ship make berth?" she then asked giving Will a bit wary look. Will wrinkled his forehead in wonder of it but answered.

"Jack says it's an island. A place called _Isla de Muerta_."

Eve didn't react but she once again felt herself go goose bumps. Yes, she recognized that name too. The island of the dead… And it didn't ring the pleasant bells in her mind as she then wrinkled her brows in doubt. Why would they take Elizabeth there?

* * *

**Yey, the 1st chapter complete! You liked? Please, again, comment if possible so that I can know is it only waste of my time to have written this story ;))**

**But if it hasn't, then more is yet to come to those who possibly want to know more... Who is Eve and how does she know the Black Pearl? Wait patiently and read, if your interested! XD**

**Oh, and BTW I am sorry for the crappy title of this chapter. I have never been good in naming anyhting... But it is the fic which matters, right? :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Welcome home

**Author's note:**

**Hei taas!**

**Here is the second chapter! I should be reading to a test now, but thought of publishing some more in case I have no time doing so later. So enjoy, here is the third chapter. In it I have used one of the deleted scenes from the movie, as pretty much throughout the whole story to make it a bit different.**

* * *

Eve gave the pirate city Tortuga a brow-lifting and then only turned up her nose to the sight of it. She hadn't remembered how awful and disgusting place it really was. Only the look of it from the deck of Interceptor made her skin crawl and she even had been there before.

Will came stand next to her as she was glowering with loathing over the city, and he gave her a quick examining look before turned also his eyes toward Tortuga.

"Are we really going over there?" he asked, partly from himself. Eve gasped out of her thoughts and looked at him, then sighing deeply but didn't have the change to answer as Jack then came to them, putting his hands on their shoulders smiling happily.

"Of course we are!" Jack said, sounding just as happy as he looked and walked then to the stairs leading down from the ship. "William, if your goal most likely is to have back this girl of yours and live happily ever after, you should even try to show some initiative to live free before that, as a young man you are!"

Eve and Will exchanged a glance, Eve shrugging as Will lifted his eyebrows. But both of them then just followed Jack without a word.

"Is Tortuga really _that_ horrible a place?" Will then asked from Eve, eventually smirking amused and Eve answered his smile.

"Let's just say I have my reasons why I personally do not see such freedom in it…" Eve said and both of them grinned to each other.

As Eve was next also stepping out of the Interceptor, Jack noticed that on her ring finger there was a ring, two of them in fact now completely visible as her hand rested shortly on the railing. Jack then grinned, glancing slightly at Will as then stepped next to Eve nodding remarkably toward the rings. Eve looked at him questionably.

"So we're married I see?" he said then out of the blue noting and Eve's eyes fell down on those two rings signifying her matrimony, one much simpler silvery and the other bigger, having a diamond on it surrounded by small pearls. Also Will who now stood on the pier and turned his eyes on the two rings looking surprised. Eve hadn't told him she was married, although he then realized it being the lack of his own brain as it could have been seen by anyone by those rings. Will then saw slight pain flash in Eve's light eyes but she then gave Jack indifferent look smiling and lifted her brows.

"So what if I am?" she said, then narrowing her eyes. "Could you be jealous, Jack?" she inquired, very amused as met the pirate's eyes. Jack just tilted his head before turned away, starting to walk.

"Certainly not!" he exclaimed while walking, still turning back for a moment to look at Eve. "I really pity the poor sod who has bit the apple you've offered to get him trapped…" Jack continued putting a hand over his heart his words a bit hinting and Will did tense up a bit as Eve gave him a glance, before looked back to where Jack was. Then he pointed once more at the rings.

"I'm just saying, love. Those rings are very bad for the business. You won't be able to have the attention of many respectable gentlemen here, as a married woman you are…" he stated once more, finally giving Eve innocent smile until continued on walking while not making any kind of gesture of waiting her or Will. Will was staring after Jack a bit shocked of his words, but Eve after dwelling in sadness for a short moment then smiled a bit blue now walking next to Jack.

"Try more like a widow, Jack", Eve answered then meeting the pirate's suddenly surprised gaze until walked past him not saying anything for a long time. Will had also heard that, and had stopped for another surprise feeling sad suddenly. Had not Eve turned out to be only married but did she mean that her husband was dead? Will felt pity toward her, even Eve certainly wouldn't have liked it. But after thinking like this for a short second or two Will then strode to where Jack and Eve were walking.

* * *

Tortuga indeed was as bad sight as Eve had described with only such simple adjectives. Because in reality, that town showed itself to be much worse now when three of them walked through the streets, being surrounded by smoke and sounds of the countless gunshots ringing in the air, and the air smelled of alcohol so strongly that it felt like drinking it straight by breathing. Everywhere they looked were tens of prostitutes, wearing those very generous dresses and many of them sent waves and furious blinks of eyes at Will, who only gave them a tense smile walking next to Eve, who just looked at all that with risen eyebrows and knowing expression on her face. She hadn't expected anything less… This town still was a complete nest of endless bar fights and the fumes of alcohol in the air which made even the most sober person in this town pass out in middle of the casual stroll.

Will didn't comment as he also examined all that, though his thoughts were pretty much the same as Eve's. But Jack walked before the two, overexcited smile on his lips as he glanced around so happily as if he would've returned back home for over a century. But who knew, maybe this really was where Jack had been born as he always seemed to be drunk himself. At least always walking like he would've been.

"We should escape this wretched pit as quick as possible", Jack then said all of a sudden and Eve lifted her brows. Why was that? Wasn't Tortuga just heaven to him?

"Why? Haven't you just gazed around in daze as if we were in the Palace of Versailles?" Eve cut in giving a sharp glance at Jack who only ignored her.

"With the crew", Will then stated as an answer. Jack thought a moment.

"Ah, yes! Well it just so happens that you know a man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors of Tortuga!" he then finally said in turn, walking forward. Eve tilted her head.

"Then I wouldn't wait for miracles", she stated and Jack froze for a moment but decided to ignore her sarcasm as well this time. Jack then threw his walking stick to Will, who grabbed it giving it an odd look until Eve smirked as saw him give it to one man standing next to the door frame and who used it to hit another man and start a fight. Eve shook her head.

"What a troublemaker are you…" she said to Will and gave him amused look before walked past him, directing her walk after Jack inside the tavern and Will then followed in amusement himself as she skillfully leant into different directions while passed the tables, this way avoiding many men who extended their arms to group her bottom. It looked like she had mastered a skill of avoiding the attention of these respectable gentlemen… Right…Will let out a laugh as also shook his head.

Whoever was it that they were looking for, they didn't find him in the tavern they had entered so now they were walking along yet another street filled with drunkards and fighting men as Jack then started to talk, as excited as ever and completely serious. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack said, talking mainly at Will. Then the three stopped at the end of the street, Jack now pointing at the sight in front of them proudly with his new, fancier walking stick he had taken from a passed out sailor along the way. "What do you think?" he asked.

Eve let her gaze wander as did Will, but Eve only didn't seem to find the same attraction to this place as Jack. Will's eyes travelled to a man right next to him on the left, who was totally soaked by wine and on his hands he had two pints, where he greedily poured more wine to himself to drink but most of it also missing, landing on his face. Will lifted his brows.

"It'll linger", he answered simply, giving Jack a look as Eve grinned for Will's expression and exchanged a look with him next. Eve lifted her brows as if asking _'are you having fun yet?'_ and Will rolled his eyes a bit. Eve smirked.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town of the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted!" Jack said, looking at Will with all seriousness where Will only answered with nods. Eve snorted and gave the most recent man eyeing her a warning glare.

"Yes indeed. No _man_ would ever feel himself unwanted, as for myself as a female I am starting to feel really pissed off by being bean counted by every single of those said men!" she huffed out, now sending another death glare to the next man staring at her bosom as then noticed a red haired woman walk fast toward the three, her somewhat enraged eyes on Jack and Eve lifted a brow. Will chuckled after hearing her words, but Jack only glanced at her with annoyed look.

"Oh shut it! Do not insult the holiness of Tortuga! The very air is sacred in here so the very one daring to utter a word of offend, shall be shot!" Jack said, turning then back to happy as ignored Eve's lack of excitement. Eve rolled her eyes once more, but then Jack also spotted the woman approaching and with a joyous sound took a step closer to her.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed excitedly but the woman slapped him hard, now stomping away without a word as both Will and Eve stared in confusion. "Not sure I deserved that", Jack then stated, looking as confused until turned away gasping for surprise as now a blond haired woman stood in front of him looking rather sullen.

"Giselle!" Jack said, more like noted as Giselle then cocked her shoulder toward Scarlett.

"Who was she?" Giselle then asked, until she glared as saw Eve standing right behind Jack eyeing at him.

"What?" Jack asked, but then Eve made a grimace as also Giselle slapped him, even harder for the anger what seeing Eve had created and also then stormed away from Jack. Jack was in a daze for a moment, until looked up to Will making a grimace. "I might've deserved that", he confessed now turning forward again as the power of the hit had made his body swing around once more. Eve cocked an eyebrow at him and gave Jack a questionable look in the eyes as took a step next to him, her arms crossed before amused smile spread on her lips.

"So much for your tremendous intuitive sense of the female creatures", she stated lifting now another brow. "If I were you, I'd forget that line pretty quick. It has lost its magic as we could all see here…"

Jack stared at Eve in shock and his face was actually very amusing sight and Will did utter a cough, trying hard not to laugh. But Jack then just turned his gaze away. "Eve darling, even if you won't take a bite of my apple it doesn't mean that no one else will!" he said then, completely back to normal starting to walk again as if that scene with the women had never occurred. Eve nodded her head and met Will's eyes and they shook their heads in unison before smiling amused, then once again following Jack when he made his way into one of the smaller alleys clearly looking for something.

Finally Jack found what he was looking for as they now stepped into a small yard between buildings at the end of a short alley and Eve saw there was a man sleeping with the pigs. Covered with mud and other filth all over and she turned up her nose. God, didn't men have any idea of personal hygiene?

Eve let out a disgusted sound when Jack's eyes hit on the man on the ground, uttering himself a rather satisfied sound. Will and Eve followed as Jack then went to the well, filled a bucket with water and marching to the man threw the water on him, waking him up from his alcoholic slumber with a gasp.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" the man shouted in fury, until his opened eyes eventually hit on Jack. "Mother's love. Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck!" he continued, now sitting up with a smile on his face. Eve tilted her head.

"They know each other?" she stated questionably, looking at Will who shrugged. Eve then saw him walk back to the well, her eyes still turning back to Jack and the man. But Will returned quickly next to her also watching, holding another bucket of water. Jack crouched before the man while spoke.

"Fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it…." Jack started only to be interrupted by Eve.

"…while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking", she concluded, finishing Jack's sentence. Jack gave her a tense smile.

"Exactly my words, love!" he just stated even it was clear he had been irritated by Eve's remark but turned back to his companion. The man eyed at Eve wondering, nodding toward her.

"Who's the lass Jack?" he asked but Jack only brushed her off with a wave.

"No one, just one annoying wench from the First Testament who has come to vex us in the name of Holy Bible itself!" Jack answered, getting a glare from Eve but ignored it too now staring at the man expectantly. Then the man smiled.

"Aye. That'll about to do it", the man agreed now standing up with Jack who looked contended. But then Eve gasped as Will threw the second bucket of water on the man, making him grimace.

"Blast, I'm already awake!" the man said loudly, staring at Will who only answered his gaze matter-of-factly.

"That was for the smell", will now stated, dropping the bucket on the ground. Eve nodded.

"My words exactly, mate", she whispered not looking at Will but both of them smiled amused as the man only shrugged approvingly, Will and Jack also exchanging an agreeable glance. The man then staggered a bit stiffly out of the big pit, now standing before Will examining him.

"And who's this lad?" he asked again, glancing over at Jack who was about to brush him off too.

"As well no one in particular of knowing", Jack answered coming next to the man who nodded, but then extended his hand to Will.

"Joshamee Gibbs, at your service!" he said politely and grinned. Will gave a quick wary look to Eve until shook his hand.

"Will Turner", he answered. Eve saw recognition in this Joshamee Gibbs' eyes, but he only nodded again smiling until turned his attention back to Eve. Eve gave her hand to the man with a polite smile, even the stench of him made her want to walk away.

"Eve Rodrigués", she answered meeting the man's eyes. And for her surprise she saw even bigger realization flash in them for a second, until they were once again unreadable and he smiled again more widely. Eve's eyes narrowed unnoticeably. Did he know?

"Well now I understand the bible thingy Jack was muttering about", Joshamee Gibbs said then a bit to himself until let go of Eve's hand. "It's very nice to meet ye lass!"

Eve smirked, slightly relieved, but they were now interrupted by inpatient Jack who separated them by walking once again through the trio. "Come come, we must move!" he exclaimed, starting to walk away again without a word more letting the others behind to follow. But then as they reached another tavern's entrance Eve tugged Will's sleeve to get his attention. Will quirked an eyebrow at her as she smiled pointing away.

"I'll be gone for a bit. I have some things to inquire but I'll be back soon", Eve said and without waiting for Will's answer turned around and he watched her vanish into the smoke and fighting figures. Will shrugged. Eve could take care of herself most likely.

Inside Jack looked behind Will wondering expression on his face and then looked at him with his eyebrows wrinkled. "Where's the other bonny lass of yours, eh?" Jack asked, smirking in the end and making a success as Will got embarrassed look on his young face.

"She went to take care of some business", Will just said looking away from Jack as leant against the wall. But then Will felt even more embarrassed as Jack looked rather amused due his answer, but then nodded and gave Gibbs a glance, looking around a bit more until directed a serious look into Will's eyes.

"Keep a sharp eye!" he said, then going to sit with Gibbs on the table a bit behind Will, leaving him only lifting an eyebrow wondering why he had to keep a sharp eye exactly.

* * *

Eve walked around the streets of Tortuga, trying to find the shop she was looking for. She let out a frustrated sigh as she didn't see it anywhere. It had been after all many years when she had visited it last time, when she was living this life as Evelyn Rodrigués the last time, and now the shop which sold weapons and clothes seemed to have disappeared.

Eve let out even deeper sigh in frustration and stopped, glancing around randomly. Until after a moment she did see the familiar sign hanging above her head and as she turned her head, made a happy smile. There it was. Without a thought more Eve entered the shop, nodding to the man on the counter who was so drunk that he hardly even noticed her to come in, but she did it anyway as a polite gesture before walked farther in.

She wasn't really any need of clothes as she had these she had found from the Interceptor, but as she did have the money she had smuggled with her from England, she then just tilted her head and thought what the heck. It would always be useful to have a change of clothing, especially when you had to spend weeks on a ship sailing without a break, which looked probable in her case.

Eve picked up one red shirt with a vest and another pair of black pants, taking one small jar of kohl she noticed luckily been sold in the shop and then chose one engraved sword, looking a bit sabre like from the hilt and the blade. She took one pistol, a lot like the one Jack had taken away from her and two daggers, now walking to the counter grabbing then a good-looking dark scarf in colors of green and black with her on the way. To carry all that new stuff she also then took a hold of a leather bag hanging on the wall, also placing it on the counter and smiled to the man who sat half fallen off on his chair.

"I'll take these" Eve said, faking a cheery voice as she just wanted to roll her eyes at the man. But he did almost nothing to react, just moved slightly and uttered a low growling sound as was about to pass out probably, eventually crashing down on the floor. Eve just sighed and rolled her eyes after all, taking a couple of coins out of the small pouch before threw it in the bag with the rest of the stuff she had just bought and placed the money on the table.

"It was a pleasure to do business with you", she murmured as then swung the bag on her shoulder, leaving the shop only after two minutes of entering. Then she made her way straightly toward the tavern Jack and Will were in. And soon after going in and walking farther inside the tavern, Eve saw Will stand at the other side of it leaning against the wall his arms crossed and looking around, lifting his brows at the fighting men who were kicking up a racket from even the slightest disagreement.

Eve looked behind Will and saw Jack and Gibbs talking, Gibbs nearly choking for his drink as Jack said something to him. Eve narrowed her eyes and she saw him look at Jack somewhat horrified even she was standing pretty far away from the three men. She followed as they talked, then seeing Jack starting to nod repeatedly toward Will until Gibbs realized and looked at him too quickly, looking questionable.

But then Eve's eyes returned to Will too and saw that he was now giving one woman wary glances as she came next to him, obviously hitting on him. Eve shook her head. The woman was extremely wasted and she giggled, holding up a pint of beer as leant her fat heavy built against Will, who looked very troubled. And so Eve let out a sigh and came to rescue him.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Eve said with a soft clear voice, getting shocked looks from both Will and the woman as she then grabbed Will's arm, landing a kiss on his cheek a sweet smile covering her lips. Eve created a flirting expression on her face and clang to him. "I told you to wait for me outside and look at where I find you!"

Will stared at her for a moment, blushing slightly, until realized what she was up to and smiled back meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry love, I did not understand you wanted to meet outside", he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Eve smiled, keeping up the act but as happened to glance at the two other men a bit farther away she saw Gibbs ask something and Jack made a grin, nodding. And then her sharp ears picked up something they were discussing, just as one drunkard came to take the woman's arm looking at Will suspiciously before walked her away. Eve let go of Will while listened.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child. Savvy?" Eve heard Jack say and her eyes traveled on his face, which looked rather contended as Gibbs then nodded and turned to look at Will, Eve turning her glance in turn away quickly.

"Is he now?" Gibbs answered, his voice wondering and clearly interested. "_Leverage_ says you. _I think I feel a change in the wind_ says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"Why, thank you _honey_. I think you just saved me", Will said then sarcastically as gave Eve as well amused look. But she wasn't listening to him but instead Eve wrinkled her forehead. Why were Gibbs and Jack talking about Will? And what the bloody hell was this _leverage_ thing and where would they take it and for what purpose? Will noticed Eve's thoughtful expression as she once again stared at Jack and Gibbs, now also him glancing back at them

"What's wrong?" he asked, and gave Eve another look. Eve then just shook her head.

"Nothing really", she said back, now watching as Jack and Gibbs were about to make a toast.

But then suddenly a young prostitute also appeared next to Will and she gave him a smile, touching his arm. Will also gave her an odd look, Eve then lifting up an eyebrow seeing Will's awkwardness.

"Excuse me!" she then said and stared at the girl, who was obviously younger than her. Eve waved at Will remarkably. "He is taken!"

Will glanced at Eve now as oddly, even a little embarrassed due her now much straighter claim but Eve only glanced at him reassuringly before returned her eyes at the girl. The girl then examined Eve a sour look on her face until cocked her shoulder, giving Eve a glare.

"Step aside you wench!" she said and Eve lifted another brow. She was the one to talk…

"He doesn't need you as long as I can give him much more than you! He wouldn't even like you, you old woman!" the girl continued.

Both Will and Eve froze, but as Will then glanced at Eve she had suppressed furious look on her face as her left brow indeed rose while staring at the prostitute, but still her face made Will amused. Eve glowered at the girl with a fake smile tilting her head. Eve old? Well yes by the years but by looks…

"You say that again? My hearing isn't that good as it seems the years are starting to get over me..." she then said to the girl first smiling beautifully, but then turned irritated and stepped forth Will stopping her.

"Eve don't", he just said, but then he shocked both Eve and the other girl among with other customers after Gibbs and Jack finally toasted.

"One can only hope", Jack said then at the background grinning, toasting now Gibbs. "Take what you can…"

"…give nothing back!" Gibbs filled the sentence and then both of them emptied their pints, Eve following their movement again suspiciously as ignored the irritating girl still hovering over at Will. That was until when they lowered their pints on the table with a pang, Will suddenly gasped and he pulled out his sword, startling the young prostitute and Eve who whipped around in confusion as Will then strode forward and kicked the nearest table down. The whole tavern silenced as Will now swung the sword a bit against possible enemies, but then turned also a bit confused and only stood there still meeting the gazes of the customers. Eve shook her head.

"Will, again what are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms. Will twitched and then turned to her, finally looking at Gibbs and Jack who too were now staring at him. Gibbs made a face as faced Jack.

"Kid's a bit of a stickeny", he stated.

"You've got no idea", Jack stated back, Will looking a bit embarrassed again as turned around pushing the blade back in his belt and the fighting and the racket started again with the music. Eve stepped next to him.

"You've had too much to drink!" she exclaimed loudly as an excuse for his actions to the others, placing her arm over his shoulder until made a slight face. "Or too little for that matter", she then finished exchanging a look with Will. Eve then noticed one man who was brought a fresh pint of ale and was about to drink it, but Eve snatched it away from him.

"Hey!" the man shouted and turned to Eve, but she only gave the pint to Will. "You've got to pay for that!" the man exclaimed again now standing up. Eve sighed and turned to face him.

Immediately after seeing her beautiful face a sly smile came on the man's lips and he examined Eve for a moment, then taking a step toward her. "You're lovely little miss aren't you?" he then said a gust of alcohol travelling into Eve's nose and she leant away, Will giving the man a shocked look as he now came to Eve sliding his hands on her waist. Immediately Will whipped his sword out again pointing it at the man but who ignored him.

"You don't look like a common whore, I tell ye. But even so if you dolly don't have any money I am more than happy to let you pay back that pint you stole in other arrangement…" the man continued.

"Back off, she's mine!" Will said threateningly, then giving Eve a warning look. She only stared at the man unreadable expression on her face, but then turned her head toward Will by his accident slip wrinkling her brows for wonder. Will shook his head. "I mean she is _with_ me! Now, let go and get away!"

"Actually", Eve then interrupted, making a smile as pushed Will's blade away him looking at her in bewilderment. "…I don't mind at all. As it is in my power of course I can pay it kind…"

"Eve!" Will hissed horrified not believing his ears. But he then understood as Eve now took the pint back from him, threw the ale on the man's face and stepped away from the drunkard, immediately lifting her leg and pushing the man against the pillar with the chair he had sat on. Eve placed now her own sword on his chest.

"I'm afraid I am too much for you to handle. Now, do not even think of trying to lift your blade against me because you wanna bet who is going to win that fight?" she asked narrowing her eyes, and the man swallowed, eventually lowering his eyes as Eve let him go. She pushed her blade back into her belt in turn, now noticed one of the man's friends holding a fresh pint of ale also and took it, next going back to Will who stared at her. She handed him the new pint and nodded toward it. "Drink. It'll relax you a bit!" she said, once again glancing around casually her hands on her hips. Will tilted his head and obeyed.

"I think it's you who needs to relax a little!" he joked, Eve giving him a soft glare.

"With any of the guys like that one in here? Oh please, you _Mr. Turner_ are the worst of all these men!" she answered. Will did smile a bit, but turned again a little embarrassed even though she had been joking.

"Seriously what was wrong with you Eve?" Will did then ask after a while, worried a bit. "Moment ago you were standing there staring to the distance without saying anything before the…" Will continued, then silencing in the middle as the embarrassing memory came back to his mind, but nodded toward Jack and Gibbs who now stood up starting to walk toward him and Eve. Eve gave them a glance but shook her head more, giving Will eventually close to normal smile.

"Did you hear something worrisome from there?" Will asked.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine! But… indeed about those two I'm not so certain…" Eve answered, then her voice turning thoughtful in the end and making Will also give the two men a somewhat suspicious look as Jack then stopped next to Eve, looking at her from head to toe his brows up.

"Weren't you gone?" he asked somewhat disappointed now narrowing his kohl lined eyes at Eve who only shrugged.

"I was but I came back. Aren't you just happy to see me back, Jack?" Eve answered teasing him. Jack's eyes narrowed more until he gave Eve indifferent look as passed her.

"Can't say I am, love!" Jack said nodding to Will to follow. "I'd rather have two hurricanes and my ship filled with women instead of having you back on board! Now shoo! Your deary husband must be pining away for the lack of your rather variable company."

Eve sighed. "I told you Jack. I am a widow. I do not have my deary husband to miss me where I come from", she answered. Jack seemed to ignore her until made one remark.

"How regretful", he just said. But before he left he happened to glance at the man who had harassed Eve earlier and who now eyed her a bit frightened. Jack glanced between her and the man. "It's the rings, love", Jack then stated making a face, pointing toward Eve's wedding ring and she tilted her head a tired look on her face. Jack left, walking straight out of the tavern but then he turned to face Eve who obviously followed him, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I understand your pain, I truly do", he continued now smiling. "But as regretfully, I have to tell you that I did what I promised. I brought you to the nearest port around the place we fished you out, so I'm afraid I'll have to say this is the bitter goodbye then!"

Then Jack turned around, flashing one more grin at Eve before that and waved his hand. "So cheery-oh, love! Hope you can find yourself wanted from somewhere else if not here!"

There had been hint in his words as he then started walking again, directing his steps toward the way they had come earlier. Gibbs followed him, giving Eve polite smile as passed by. Eve watched them leave eventually sighing and then turned her attention to Will, giving him a smile.

"Aren't you going?" she asked, her voice slightly amused but her expression was serious as she met Will's eyes. Will looked hesitant as he too glanced after the two men, then looking at Eve again. She grinned at him turning to him completely.

"Go. You need to go and save Elizabeth", Eve said then and crossed her arms, giving Will the friendliest of smiles. Will answered the smile but he didn't look very convinced. He didn't want to leave Eve as she was the only most all-there person there probably would be around him for days. And besides, he liked Eve. She was kind and had already become very important to him as a friend. Will tilted his head.

"Come with us Eve", he said then smiling. "I'd probably need you to stay sane with Jack and his crazy men in the future. And if you're with me I'm sure I can save Elizabeth. I feel that you're the only one I can trust right now..."

"What, because I can chase all the girls away from you?" Eve asked sarcastically but then turned serious. She sighed and lifted her brows. "I'd like to come Will, I really would", she said taking a step closer the young man and looked up into his eyes then making a bit blue smile. "But I'd better not defy Jack too much or he'll truly get me thrown back in the sea…"

"I wouldn't allow that to happen."

"That's sweet Will, but think when there's only one you against about ten men following Jack orders, it is unlikely for you to be able to stop them…"

Will looked a bit defeated as he answered Eve's gaze. Eventually he just sighed too, giving her a sad smile. "Alright. You win", he said. Eve gave him a wide smile and then stepped forward, placing now true quick kiss on his cheek before wrapped her hands around him.

"Goodbye Will", Eve said, "I hope you can have Elizabeth back safe and sound. I'll never forget you."

"Thank you Eve", Will answered. "I won't forget you either."

As they separated, he smiled at her before Eve then surprised him by taking off her rings, giving the thinner one to him. "There. That makes sure you won't go back with your words", she said amused until then made a small salute and turned away, leaving Will once again watching her walk away.

There was a weird feeling in Will, which he didn't understand. Why did it feel much harder to see Eve leave than normally when he had been forced to say goodbye to his friends? He glanced at the silvery ring on his palm. Would he ever meet Eve again? He didn't think so…

"Oi, William!" Jack's voice then shouted out interrupting Will's thoughts and he turned to look at the pirate, waving at him from the start of the alley. "You coming to save your bonny lass or what, mate?"

"Yeah!" Will shouted back, slipping the ring on his finger before turned to walk to Jack and Gibbs, who both continued their walk as they saw him finally start to follow.

* * *

It was morning, surprisingly beautiful morning and calm one too in the pirate city of Tortuga. Eve sat on the edge of a staircase, gazing at the glimmering sea as thought what she should do now. Alright, she had been able to reach a port. But now the problem was how to get out of there without being forced to join into some gang of pirates, where there then was no way of escaping.

Eve sighed, and she saw Interceptor's figure far away. Jack and Will must have moved it farther away from the shore during the night. Eve sighed again straightening herself. She could try to get in contact with her own crew, but soon after this idea came into her mind she realized how crazy it sounded. Last letter which she had gotten from Lucas, coxswain of her ship, arrived when she had still been in England over a year ago and from it she had understood that they had sailed to the farthest seas, all the way to China and so on. So there was no chance of her to meet up with them for months. Only if she had a good luck they would arrive at Tortuga indeed in that time of few months at least. But no, she couldn't stay in this disgusting place that long without shooting herself.

Eve's eyes hit on Interceptor more and more often. Why hadn't she said yes when Will had asked her to join them? Jack needed a crew so why wouldn't she be part of it? She had more than enough experience in sailing and piracy or whatever it was they were going to go doing. And that was saving this girl named Elizabeth… And she was to be saved from Barbossa.

There was a moment of quick hate burning inside of her. She could never forget him as he was the very man she had wanted to kill herself for a long time now. But then Eve smiled to herself as her thoughts returned to Elizabeth and Will. Will really loved this girl, she could see it. When Will talked about her, he had this soft expression in his warm brown eyes that couldn't have been mistaken in anything else than deep affection he felt for Elizabeth. And Eve knew it, because her husband had once gazed at her with such eyes. Eve's eyes dropped to stare at the ring still intact on her finger. John…

"Alright!" she then said to herself, jumping down from the rail. She had decided upon what she was going to do, and so started to make her way toward the port.

* * *

Will examined the row of men Gibbs had gathered on the pier to be checked by Jack. They didn't look like much and Will even saw Jack have a small doubting expression on his face as then they started to walk past the men, all clothed into worn out and dirty clothes as usual.

"Feast your eyes, captain!" Gibbs exclaimed pointing at the men with his hand. "All of them, faithful hands over the mast, every man worth of his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked glancing at the men suspiciously. He turned to look at Jack who didn't answer, but in thoughts walked a little forward stopping in front of a man who had a parrot on his shoulder. Will saw Jack squint until he stepped to him.

"You sailor!" Jack exclaimed. And at the very moment Eve came on the pier seeing Will, Jack and Gibbs standing before many men, who she concluded to be the crew Gibbs had gathered.

Eve examined the bunch and lifted an eyebrow. Even from such a distance as this she could tell they were a petty miserable group of drunkards. Eve couldn't help but doubt at Gibbs who was responsible of finding these men, but then her attention was returned to Jack who then started to address the man with the parrot.

"Cotton sir!" Gibbs specified and Eve assumed it was the sailor's name.

"Mr. Cotton", Jack continued as Eve slowly walked toward the group following the happenings without a word. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of dancer and almost certain death?"

Will was peeking behind Jack expectantly as Eve saw Cotton then give a look at Gibbs not answering.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack demanded, coming even closer to Cotton narrowing his eyes until Gibbs explained.

"He's mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him", Gibbs said then tilting his head. "No one's ever figured how…" he added. Jack made a face as Cotton had opened his mouth to show the stub of tongue in his mouth.

"That is very common in where I come from! To teach a parrot to talk for you!" Eve then shouted and all of the men watched in surprise as she then walked to them, Will smiling happily as Jack then only gave both him and Gibbs a glance and pointed at Eve.

"And what is she doing here?" he stated, looking at Gibbs suspiciously who only shrugged. Eve stopped before him smirking and put a hand on her hip, dropping her bag on the pier.

"Oh please, do not look so surprised Jack! You knew I couldn't have let you leave without saying goodbye!" Eve answered, Will making a grin as he glanced at Jack who looked really dumbfounded for some reason. He took a step closer to Eve.

"Eve darling, what a not so all pleasant surprise!" he said smiling until gave the girl a hard look. "Now, what are you really doing here, eh? Did you possibly come to start a mutiny in my ship with your biblical tricks and continue to haunt me?"

Eve laughed and waved her hand. "No, not at all, captain Sparrow. I am coming with you, that's all. As it seems I have no other option to get out of this city I figured becoming part of your crew to be my best option…"

Jack examined her. "You love? Part of my crew? Surely, you must be joking? I do not allow such a slip to happen accidentally and least of all intentionally. So Eve, love, I suggest you to remember what dear 'ol Jack told you the night before and you'll get over it…"

Eve didn't answer but only stared at the pirate captain her eyebrow up. As Jack noticed his words had no effect he made annoyed face, until remembered something. He then thought a moment and turned to look at Cotton again.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot… same question", Jack then called out now staring at the bird. Both Will and Eve leant forward in interest and their eyes widened as the bird indeed spoke after uttering a croak.

_"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"_ the bird said, and Eve lifted her brows in amazement. She had seen talking parrots before but this… was so weird. Will followed her lead as lifted his eyebrows before turned to look at Eve who tilted her head at him. Jack only stared at the bird unreadable expression on his face.

"Mostly we figure that means _yes_", Gibbs clarified, looking at Jack. Jack straightened.

"Of course it does!" he said, then turning to Will. "Satisfied?" he asked seeing Will lift his brows again, glancing from Jack to the men wondering look now on his face.

"Well you've proved they're mad", Will stated meeting Eve's agreeable gaze. Eve examined the bunch now closer.

"Something tells me that we can't still see the whole picture when it comes to these men…" she said, letting her eyes sweep the line of men and she then noticed Jack lift up his finger, pointing at her about to say something until female voice cut in.

"And what's the benefit for us?" that voice asked and Eve watched as Jack's eyes now moved off her face at the end of the line, them narrowing in doubt. He knew the voice! Then Eve followed Jack as he started to approach the voice, stopping in front of one sailor and grabbed the hat on his head, pulling it off with a grimace. Will almost collided with Eve as she then stopped on her tracks for surprise, then only smiling amused. The speaker had indeed been a woman and revealed under the hat she was now staring at Jack with flaming eyes. Eve already knew what was coming and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms Will giving her a questionable look until got his answer from the woman.

"Anamaria", Jack said now smiling until got surprised by yet another hard smack on the cheek. His body swung around and he met Eve and Will's eyes.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will said questionably nodding toward Anamaria even though you could hear the mock from his voice. Eve gave Jack a brow-lifting and saw Jack make another face.

"No that one I deserved", he confessed as Anamaria was starting to nod agreeably a sour smile on her face, Jack turning back to face her.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria accused in anger, not surprising Eve at all there. She sighed. Good heavens, Jack seemed to prove to be absolutely hopeless case!

"Actually…" Jack started, trying to fend himself but got another smack from Anamaria. Eve made a compassionate grimace. "…Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you", he finished smiling in the end as faced Anamaria again. She made him retreat by the volume of her voice.

"But you didn't!" she accused.

"You get another one!" Jack promised grinning, trying to squirm himself out of it and got scorning look from Eve who let out a huff. Typical.

"She will?" Eve asked while turned to look at Jack, getting a hasty look back from him who then retreated even more as Anamaria now pointed at him a hard look on her face after she had looked at Eve.

"I will", she said, half questionably but still it was clear that this Jack's quickly made promise was obvious to be kept. Eve saw Jack lift a small banana in his hand as if for protection against the woman. She lifted her brow. What was he going to do? Hit her with it? Will then stepped up between Jack and Eve.

"A better one", he added smiling honestly, nodding to Jack who made a phony smile.

"A better one!" he repeated clearly just playing along until then Will pointed toward Interceptor, making Eve's eyes widen.

"That one", Will stated matter-of-factly and Anamaria's attention was turned to Interceptor.

**That one?** Eve mouthed to Will who smirked at her but put on his also phony honest expression as then met Jack's gaze when he turned to look at Will questionably, completely confused.

"What one?" Jack asked, following Will's eyes with the rest of the crew until turned back totally shocked. Eve lifted her brows. Well that was unexpected…

"That one?!" Jack exclaimed then in shock, getting a remarkable nod from Will who also lifted his eyebrows.

"I told you shouldn't have dreamed that ship to be yours so early, Jack!" Eve said then with a teasing tone. "It was commandeered after all…"

The crew turned to look at Jack and Eve too now looked at him, after staring only at Will surprised. She saw Jack look down for a short moment thinking, finally getting the hint and then made a smirk.

"Aye, that one!" he agreed then turning his attention to every man of the crew. "What say you?"

"Aye!" all of the men answered, very pleased to have Interceptor to themselves and started to carry their things toward the longboats as Anamaria pulled her hat away from Jack before walked away also. Eve heard Cotton's parrot utter something as his owner went along with the others. Gibbs didn't look happy at all.

"No, no, no, no, no, It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman abroad sir", he said then and Eve wrinkled her forehead as he, Will and Jack all looked at her in unison. She crossed her arms answering their gaze one brow up. Then Jack glanced at the sky looking thoughtful.

"It'd be far worse without her", Jack answered, still peering at the sky until gave Eve another remarkable look nodding toward her with his banana as was about to leave. "Besides she is a rabbit foot compared to this little missy here", he continued getting a slight glare back from Eve, but only smiled that golden teeth smile at her who indeed was not flattered at all. Will looked at her briefly before turned to Gibbs who then sighed.

"Even more the reason to be frightened I say", he mumbled but as he also got a small glare from Eve he just gasped and with Will they both then started to peer up to the blue sky, trying to see what Jack had seen. Then after examining the two for a moment Eve just sighed and picket up her bag.

"See you at the ship", she just said then and left, but soon heard running steps behind her thinking it was Will. But she was then surprised as another familiar voice then called out to her.

"_Capitána Rodrigués!_" a man's voice shouted and with widened eyes Eve turned around only to see her coxswain now hurry to her, a big smile on his face. Will was staring at them from where he was in confusion and even Jack had turned around after hearing the shout, now also examining the man with narrowed eyes.

"Lucas?" Eve asked with a doubting voice until laughed and ran to him, giving him a tight hug, him spinning her around once. "Is it really you? _Dios mio_, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Asia", Eve continued meeting Lucas' gaze as he let her go also grinning.

"Rest of the guys did, but I left the ship soon after I wrote that letter where you were informed of this, captain", Lucas answered then waving his hand backwards. "I came here today to change a ship that would take me home but then I spotted you here! But what on earth are you doing here, captain? I thought you and John to be…"

"Lucas!" Eve said then tensely giving him a warning look before smiled apologetically. "I am sorry but could you not advertise me as such, captain? I don't want these people to know about it…"

"Alright as you wish, cap… I mean, Eve", Lucas answered after staring at her a bit oddly, getting approving smile from Eve. "But as I said, what are you doing here Eve? Shouldn't you be in London right now with John?" he asked then again looking worried. He could tell that something was wrong when this young captain of his old ship was now standing in middle of the pirate town even if she should have been happily married to the man she loved and been living with him far away from here. And Lucas got the confirmation from Eve's suddenly gloomy expression as she looked away.

"Things have changed", Eve just said, her voice hard as she then looked at her coxswain again. "John and I… we're not together anymore…"

They talked about five minutes until then Will walked over to them. "Who's this?" he asked, giving Eve a small smile as turned to look at Lucas who answered his smile nodding.

"My name is Lucas. I am the coxswain of Eve's ship and she is my…" Eve kicked him lightly as a signal for him to talk too much but then made a fake apologetic face.

"Oh, _lo siento_ Lucas, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you!" she said, leaning forward to him and whispered;** not a word about me being a captain, is that clear?**

"I mean um… I was the coxswain of her father's ship", Lucas then said looking at Will into eyes as realized Eve's hint. Will introduced himself and answered the nod politely.

"But now it seems I had the luck to meet an old friend while my visit in here. Well then Eve, take care alright? Say hi to John if you see him!" Lucas then said and gave Eve a light kiss on the cheek. Will saw Eve tense up a bit when this man mentioned that name and realized it must have been the name of Eve's husband. But Eve then only smiled and answered Lucas' hug, until was waving him goodbye when he left. Then also Will and she started to walk with the last ones of Jack's crew toward the end of the pier.

"Eve, was this John your husband?" Will then asked getting a surprised look from Eve as she nearly stopped as looked at him. But then she turned her eyes away and continued walking.

"Yes he was", she answered simply but even Will would've liked to know more about his friend she then stayed silent and Will didn't have enough courage to ask straight away. He saw great sadness in Eve even most of the time it was hidden very well from others to see. But Will had seen it more than once and he reckoned that the way Eve had lost her husband wasn't anything pleasant to remember.

But then Eve's eyes shot up as she remembered something. She stopped and turned to Will a suspicious look taken over her features. "I overheard Jack and Gibbs yesterday back in the tavern as they spoke", Eve started then leaning closer to Will after glanced to her sides, meeting his gaze. "They were talking about you. And your father. And it had something to with some kind of _leverage_…"

Will was surprised and he wrinkled his forehead, sending a look toward the ship Jack had went.

"I don't know what the talk was about…" Eve then continued. "But that leverage thing might not be a good omen, so I suggest you keep your eyes open and be careful…"

* * *

**The second completed! So what about his, liked? Not liked? Want some more? Well, I think I will add just one chap more as I don't feel like studying at all...**

**Well in the next chapter you will find out more about out heroin! Check it out! ;D**


	4. Heartless

**From lindam2254: Fire away! Here's the newest chapter! ;)**

* * *

Later that day they were caught by surprise as suddenly serene weather turned into a horrible storm, waves rocking the ship sometimes so dangerously that the crew feared more than once truly to have to follow Jack´s orders and stay true in the face of dancer and almost certain death. Eve had sensed the storm long before Jack or the others, and it amazed Will pretty much as he then saw as dark clouds indeed started to gather together at the horizon and the sea turn restless.

And so now, Interceptor was fighting against the angry sea as Jack was steering it the best he could to the direction of Isla de Muerta his crew doing also everything possible to survive alive through the storm. Eve was at the moment high above the deck tying up one sails that had almost ripped open by the wind as Will was on the deck with many others. Eve noticed him and Gibbs being swept off their feet with a huge wave which came over the edge of the ship. But for her quick relief she saw them standing up again, grabbing a rope and started to pull it then running across the deck to the other side.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find… with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted over the roar of the water, looking at Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn´t point to north, but we´re not trying to find north are we?" Gibbs answered amused, until started to make his way over the wet deck toward the helm. Jack kept on glancing at his compass in deep concentration, forcing the helm to turn as Gibbs came next to him.

"We should drop the canvas, sir!" Eve heard Gibbs shout out and her eyes looked down. No way in hell. She had just finished the nots holding the sail in place and was now making her way toward the ratline a bit farther away. There was no way she would go back in a threat of slipping and falling. But then she heard Jack answer for her relief.

"She can hold a bit longer!" he said not sounding even near as worried as his crew felt.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, captain!?" Gibbs questioned trying get himself up as saw Jack grin.

"We're catching up!" Jack declared, really satisfied and Gibbs just then shook his head given up and left. Eve peeked down at Jack. Were they catching up with the Black Pearl, is that what Jack meant? Well if so it was only a good thing. Both the crew and the Interceptor wouldn't survive many days like this specific one.

Eve reached the end of the beam now starting to lower herself by the ratline as then there was a shriek of horror ringing in the air. Everyone's eyes turned up to see a man, the one who had gone up with Eve to tie the sail, who was now falling down into the ocean. Eve jumped up immediately and grabbed the rope hanging freely from the upper mast. And spite of her earlier thoughts she ran over the beam and jumped, just in time to grab the man before he fell to his watery death. They swung a full circle as Eve tried with everything she got to keep a hold of the man's hand as it was slippery by the downpour of rain, but managed to hold her grip until they reached the back of the ship landing behind Jack all the pairs of eyes following them.

Will ran up to see Eve standing behind the man she had just saved, who had fallen down for shock. Jack's concentration had been broken and he also now first stared at the man next to him, until turned his somewhat estimating eyes on Eve who let out a breath and threw her wet hair away from her face.

"Well done, Evie!" Jack then shouted getting a brow-lifting from Eve as he had used this new pet name about her. "Keep up the good work!"

Eve just nodded in confusion and stepped over the man, making her way down on the other side of the stairs as was suddenly crashed against the railing. Eve's hand slipped and she let out a shout of fright as she thought she was about to fall but somebody now grabbed her from her jacket, pulling her back with one move. Eve was now staring at Will into eyes who was smiling at her teasingly.

"You can save others but not yourself?" she heard him say and she hit him gently, shaking her head and was about to go down Will following her as then there was another huge wave and it buried them under itself, throwing them on the main deck. Eve shook her head again and trudged up, meeting Will's as dumbfounded gaze and then they laughed a bit. But Jack shouted more orders and both of them went next on their ways to fulfill them, until after an hour and half the storm was about to give in and eventually they could see the sky become clearer. The lightning had stopped and the waves stopped rocking Interceptor so that the crew was now able to stand with their own two feet without falling down or having to take a hold of every rope and object possible to move around. And soon, they were now looking at once more calm and serene sea.

* * *

The whole ship including its crew was drenched and it took a long time before any of them started to feel somewhat dry. The sun didn't come out as it was hid behind the gray layer of clouds but the weather was nice if you compared it to the earlier storm. The crew had returned to its own jobs but Eve had sneaked out, sitting on the forward staring ahead as the day before. She was able to be there alone in her thoughts for quite a long time, until about two hours later she was eventually found out.

"Here you are, Evie!" Jack's voice exclaimed all of a sudden behind Eve's back and she turned her eyes a bit startled to look at him who was standing on highest step of the stairs smiling at her. Eve let out a sigh and turned away.

"Yes Jack, I'm here", she answered indifferently hearing Jack walk now next to her. She met his gaze. "I did not jump overboard if that is what you came here to check."

"I have not the slightest idea of what you speak of", Jack answered until then continued. "Pretty admirable character you are, love", Jack then said talking now totally random which made Eve wonder. "To save a decent sailor from drowning… Maybe I have underestimated you. You seem to be buckets of more than you look from outer point of view…" he continued then and gave Eve another smirk, which this time had a hint in it as she thought about Jack's words. But she kept cool.

"What do _you_ speak of Jack?" Eve asked putting down her bend knee she had leant against and lifted one eyebrow, as it was indeed a habit of hers. Jack then took a step closer grinning and leant himself against the beam behind Eve's back as their eyes locked. Eve noticed as his gaze swept over the emerald medallion on her chest.

"Love, I only speak of what is necessary", Jack said back not clarifying pretty much anything. "The words I speak are considered and it would be wise to listen to them once in a while. You never know when they might actually hit a mark…"

"Do you take a habit of talking to women with such pig-Latin poetry or is it just me feeling special?" Eve answered smiling amused, meeting Jack's eyes again and then swung her legs on the deck, leaning forward so that she was looking at Jack through her lashes. Her strategy was a success as she saw Jack's confident grin falter a bit and he glanced away wrinkling his forehead until realized what she was doing.

"Ah, you can feel as favored as you want, love", he answered now stopping right in front of Eve flashing a grin as lifted up his hands. "There's always something of 'ol Jack for everyone to share!"

"Is that what you said to both Giselle and Scarlett?" Eve asked challengingly as crossed her arms. "Because in that case I'll stop wondering why this tremendous intuitive sense of the female creatures of yours failed you and can actually _know_ why it did…"

Jack wrinkled his forehead looking bummed. "Do you have to bring that up again?" he asked but then smiled indifferently. "Giselle and Scarlett had their opportunities to feel as favored by me as you now, as opportunists they are, and for their most probable misfortunes I must say I had nothing to do with the fact that they obviously chose not…"

"Of course", Eve stated making a fake smile. "You cannot be put to answer for the deeds which were outcomes of the options you had not yet imagined in your head. Am I right? As I would imagine in mine that they didn't know being both favored by you simultaneously by the reaction they had on your return while in Tortuga."

"Evie darling, we've come to have our sticks and stones to make our relationship harder than it could be. So, what do you say if we just bury down the hatch and start fresh, savvy? I keep on saying this pig-Latin of mine and you, deary Evie, will tell me more about yourself, eh? How's the sound of that?" Jack kept on talking, changing the subject now sitting on the same place Will had before they had arrived at Tortuga. Eve met the pirate captain's gaze eventually turning suspicious as her left eyebrow rose automatically.

"Why the sudden change in tide, huh Jack?" she asked in turn examining the man with the upmost wariness. "I thought you hated me. Why the sudden interest?"

"You ask too many questions, love", Jack answered as tried to brush her question off. But as Eve kept on staring at him with that pressuring expression he then sighed. "I personally find that sometimes the most beautiful friendships have the rockiest start", he then continued then smirking at Eve. "And it is not me who's talking pig-Latin now here, am I?"

Eve felt a sudden pang of panic in her chest as he now met Jack's even more hinting gaze and satisfied grin. She hesitated for a moment, gaped slightly, until narrowed her eyes and stood up lifting now both of her eyebrows. "Pig-Latin or not it seems to suite the best while trying to talk with you", she said first smiling at him but then turned serious. "And when it comes to clearing the air between us, Jack, there is this one tiny thing that stays as a wrench in our works. You haven't returned my pistol!"

After that Eve turned away, starting to walk toward the stairs. Whatever it was Jack was hinting it didn't make her feel comfortable and she needed to run away before he could reach into any conclusion by her answers, chase her into a corner. Eve rushed down the stairs getting odd looks from the crewmen as she then started to walk across the deck. But Jack's voice stopped her.

"Do not think your temptress eyes can fool me!" he exclaimed making Eve freeze on her spot and she let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes for a passing moment before whipped her head around to look at him. All the conversation had seized and the crew was now staring at their captain and that young woman in turns. Will abandoned his station and took a couple of steps closer to Eve whose back was now turned to him. Will sent Jack a quizzical stare. What was he up to now?

They all followed as Jack then walked down the steps slowly, starting to smile and then came to Eve lifting the emerald medallion Will had seen around her neck earlier higher with his hand. And then everybody were sending him even more curious looks as Jack then lifted his left hand to swipe Eve's hair away from the right side of her neck, then smoothing the now bare skin lightly. Eve twitched against her will and Will tensed up. Was Jack going to kiss her?

"You stray from the other men on this ship from there that you have some ulterior motive", Jack claimed. "You suitably made yourself part of my crew, even I was against it. So it makes me think the reason you suddenly got that urge to come on this quest, was only that you have something to do with the pirates were chasing, ay?"

Eve did not say anything, but as if Jack would've seen the answer from her eyes he then continued.

"I indeed know you love", Jack said still smiling. "…Have known from the beginning ever since I saw the mark on your neck. And after hearing your name, something kept bothering me about you till the very same moment I then saw this little precious trinket", he said lifting the medallion remarkably so that the others also saw it. Eve was silent, but her jaw slowly rose up as a sign of defiance even she indeed did not say a word as she answered Jack's gaze with hard eyes.

"And then it hit me!" Jack continued glancing on his sides a bit. "I remembered the name as I had heard of you before; as a _Captain_ Eve Rodrigués and not as a married English noblewoman you claimed to be the day we came upon you."

"I didn't claim anything", Eve answered then finally. "You are being led by your own prejudices and first-impressions."

Jack made amused grin ignoring her protest. "Ah, but you my love are the daughter of one of the most fearsome pirates hunted by the British Empire. The only child of a pirate once known as Alacrán de Muerte. And also not very ordinary love child considering the family on your mother's side…"

The crewmen's eyes widened for this new piece of information as they stared at Eve, who was still staring at Jack her expression unreadable. But her eyes glowed for some feeling no one could describe. Will's confused gaze moved between smirking Jack and serious Eve. What? Eve was the daughter of the most searched pirate of the Caribbean? Well he knew that she was a pirate but that what Jack said… It made him doubt. He saw Eve then gasp slightly as Jack then turned to face his crew, looking at them in turns his gaze stopping for a longer period of time on Will as spoke.

"I had heard rumors that the daughter of the fearsome pirate we all know as Alacrán de Muerte was partly a godly creature. That her mother had powers, which could be used to control the tides and the wind… And that the very daughter would surpass each and every bonnie lass there is in the world… So I ask you, all of you! Doesn't this girlie here remind disturbingly lot of those rumors?" Jack asked glancing around, continuing after taking a break.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce the one and only Goddess who rules over the seas and the powers of nature, the only daughter of the Goddess Irédes, who bears the mark of her so bestowed title on her skin!" Jack then announced smiling and pointed toward Eve, mostly at her neck which had this exact mark on it. Eve let out a breath but didn't admit any of his words to be true. Everybody went stiff after hearing Jack's words.

"How can you know that?" one of Jack's crewmen then asked and stepped up, being the first to survive for the shock. Then another one spoke up.

"Yes, how can we know you're not just making that up and blabber a bunch of nonsense!?" the other said. There was agreeing mumble heard around the deck and Will lifted his brows looking at Jack also questionable, in doubt of his story.

"Jack, where are you going with this?" he asked looking at Eve who met his gaze as she also was now looking around the deck. "Eve's not a Goddess!"

Jack's victorious smile vanished as he met the men's doubting stares and he wrinkled his forehead until let out exaggerated sigh. "Honestly, into what kind of extremes a man has to go to have his word trusted, eh?" he stated questionably getting as questionable gazes himself from the others including Eve who was now staring at him her eyes narrowed. Until then surprising everyone Jack suddenly pulled out his sword and in a blink of an eye showed it through Eve's stomach.

Eve didn't cry out in pain but her mouth was open for shock and she did let out a huff, grabbing the sword. Jack was just staring at her and everyone's breaths had been stuck in their throats until Eve then pulled out the blade with one move, and now uttering in pained moan collapsed on the deck bleeding.

"Eve!" Will exclaimed in panic and ran to her, holding her up but saw that Eve's eyes were closed and she was already… "She's dead", Will noted, sudden pain grasping his heart as the realization kicked in. The crewmen started to murmur in shock but Jack only stood still, staring at Eve's body with also narrowed eyes as if he was expecting something. Will looked down at Eve and then let out a breath, preparing to get up and face Jack but at the same moment Eve's eyes shot open and she took in a deep greedy breath, startling Will to death.

The crew gasped in horror and Will stared at Eve who now was once again breathing normally, glancing around until her eyes found Will's. She frowned after wrinkling her brows in confusion.

"Why am I here?" she asked quietly looking at Will and he lifted his own brows. "Why are you still there?" she asked again. Yes, why was she still here? She died and she should've… moved on to the next life…

"What?" Will asked in turn but Eve then just looked away.

"Nothing…"

Then as Will then turned to look at the wound he saw that Eve's blood was flowing back inside her body, the wound probably closing and he and the other men followed as she then slowly stood up glaring at Jack. Eve had come back to life! Everybody's eyes were on Eve widened, thunderstruck, but Jack only pointed at her with the sword smiling victorious once more before pushed the blade in his belt again.

"Saw that? Now, if I were to have lied to you just now and being dishonest as my nature of a pirate would've obliged me to be, she would be dead right now! But look, she's alive and kicking!" Jack said looking at his crewmen again and made another smirk.

"Jack…" Eve then called out smiling but her voice was full of suppressed rage which made Jack suddenly swallow as Eve then pulled out her new pistol, loading it and pointing it at Jack's head.

"You can't shoot me!" Jack protested then a little hurt expression on his face. "I saved your life! Without me you and your little Goddess… wholeness would still be swimming in the open sea!"

"Is that so?" Eve stated indifferently. "Because I thought it was Will who saw me in the water and not you Jack. In fact you would've thrown me back in the sea."

"Nevertheless it's my ship and you missy were taken aboard _my_ ship", Jack continued seriously until then turned nervous as got some annoyed looks from his crew where he realized his mistake. "I mean you were picked up by _their_ ship, savvy?" he corrected. "So if we think about this I saved you, liked it or not. So you can't shoot me!"

Eve's expression didn't falter even for a second but after a very long minute to Jack she then let out a sigh closing her eyes but their hard gaze returning instantly back to Jack. "Lucky for you", she then answered and dropped the pistol, pushing it back under her belt. Jack seemed to relax now and he took a step away from Eve, who was now examining her clothes eventually letting out frustrated sigh. Great, there was a huge hole in her shirt. Thank god she had bought a new one.

Will came next to her looking worried and somewhat bewildered as she met his gaze. "Are you fine? You weren't… hurt?" he asked his voice a bit uneven while he made the question. Eve smiled and swiped some of her hair away from her face.

"Yes, Will I am alright", she answered giving the man a calming stare. Will smiled somewhat relieved and nodded.

"But that scared me. I thought you died… "Will then continued looking thoughtful for a moment and Eve frowned.

"Well, I guess I know how you felt. I have experienced the same a couple of times before…" she answered once again meeting Will's eyes. Will also frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Will didn't get an answer to his question as he then heard Gibbs and Jack talking.

"You did know for sure Miss. Eve was a Goddess?" Gibbs asked looking at Jack who was examining Eve pouting a little.

"I did not. I was just rather bordering onto the most likable option that she was one and then she would be unable to die", Jack answered very indifferently shrugging, making Will widen his eyes in horror. Had Jack stabbed her even he hadn't been sure was she going to die or not?

"Jack…" Will started, but was interrupted by Eve.

"It is the heart that dies in a human body", she said then seriously until then she made somewhat sad smile. "But luckily to both you and me I don't have one."

Eve then pulled down her shirt that much to reveal a long scar on her chest, just above the heart. Will's eyes widened yet for another surprise. What was there to know about Eve still, which could surprise him?

Even Jack looked now totally surprised. He walked hesitantly to Eve his face mixed with suspicion and doubt, as Eve then gave him wary look seeing him then lean down placing his head against her bosom to listen. And indeed Jack heard nothing.

"Nothing", Jack declared sounding dumbfounded himself as the other men were shocked once more. "I hear nothing."

Eve looked up. "You better not be enjoying yourself too much right now", she said. Will was looking at the deck in thoughts but his eyes then once again fixated on Eve due her voice and saw her look down at Jack her left eyebrow up, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Jack?" Gibbs repeated questionably Jack standing up looking even more thoughtful bur then turning to him looking next only serious before a new grin spread on his lips.

"It's as silent as a grave in there. But like Evie here said, it was indeed a stroke of my very good fortune that the case turned out to be so", Jack answered then walking back to Gibbs. But he gave Will annoyed look as he uttered a snort.

"You didn't see that coming, did you?" Will then asked tilting his head toward Eve, getting another annoyed glare from the captain.

"But that still doesn't prove her to be a Goddess!" one of the crewmen shouted again as an objection. "Let's see her do something credible for Goddess!"

"Half one, actually", Jack pointed Eve directing a tired look to her side.

Once again the crew made agreeable sounds, and Jack then turned to Eve looking expectant. Eve lifted her brow until with an eye-roll sighed, closing her eyes. Will followed right next to her as Eve then started to move her left arm up slowly, seeing for his own and for everybody else's amazement that she was controlling the seawater lifting it in the air all the way above the ship. Until after that one minute she had just stood there and moved the water in the air to the direction she wanted, Eve then opened her eyes and in a fast move dropped her arm down. And then she watched a content smile on her lips as the water fell straight on Jack, drenching him again. Eve let out now a contented sigh.

"Now I feel better!" she exclaimed as smiled at Jack who looked rather embarrassed and humiliated. "No hard feelings Jack, alright? Because wasn't that what you said earlier? That we should bury the axe and start from fresh, isn't that right?"

Jack met Eve's sincere eyes but her voice had had a sharp tone in it. Then without another word Eve turned away leaving, as Jack only stared at her also feeling very humiliated. But then Eve suddenly stopped.

"And you were wrong about one thing, Jack", she then said looking rather smug. "I can only control the elements of nature. Not the sea. Except some small things…"

After saying that the men on deck followed her walk back up and vanish from sight, as Jack only glared after her. "I hate that woman", he said to himself lifting up his wet clothes.

* * *

******Author's note:**

**Did you see that coming? Eve is a Goddess? (*O*) Well it might be a cliché but sometimes clichés are the best! Next time, more is told about Eve's story... How does Beckett and Davy fit into the equation? Read and see when I update...:D **

**Hey, I've forgotten to ask that could you my possible readers tell your opinions about my character description? I mean, does for example Jack seem right or is he completely different in my story? I wouldn't want that but well, if it is so then I might not be as good writer as I think myself to be. And how's Eve after following her a couple of chapters? Hope not one of those annoying female leads... ;)**

**Thanks for advance! And sorry for all this blabber I squeeze into these chaps! I try to control myself, promise... ^U^**

** But I won't force you to read these. But if you did then again, THANKS so much FOR READING! BD**


	5. The sad life of Eve Rodrigués

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Here's yet again next chapter. As my school is in theory now over except for the exams, which means a lot more free time, I can post some more of my story. I have managed to hold myself and wait for the next week to post this new chap, though I have spent the whole last week seeing have I got any reviews, bad or good, and been near desperation as nothing have come up. Sorry if I am whining, but now I finally understand the importance of reviews to the writers of the fics so I am sad that not even one review have been posted! But I also understand that my story has been here only for a week so... What am I whining? :D I must be quite annoying, right? XD And I should just be pleased that I had the guts to publish this.**

**Well anyway, if anyone will read this sooner or later, in this chap as promised you will find out what Jonesy and Beckett have to do with our heroin and what is her deal in the end. I also got excited about sayings while worked with this part of the story, so thought of using them as it could be different and fun. I apologize if they are inaccurate, I found them from the world wide web. ;)**

**Sorry for the blabber but it seems I cannot stop while at it and listening_ Why is the rum gon_e at the same time! Okay, lastly, I will be a bit annoying again by asking, begging for reviews! If anyone reads even a bit of this chap or story I'd appreciate some kind of criticism, was it as said good or bad. Really, please... REVIEW! ;)**

**Well thank you, and forgive me for taking your time! Enjoy! 3**

* * *

Later that evening Eve came out of the cabin she had gone to rest after that scene with Jack revealing her true being to his crew. She sighed for frustration. Whenever somebody knew what she truly was, there never was anything completely good coming of it. That's why she had wanted to keep it a secret, as even she didn't want to always remember her true self. It was very hard to live a life of a Goddess even if normal humans would think otherwise. But Eve knew, as she had been living more than a thousand human lives, remembering each and every one of them perfectly. And when it came to her life as a captain, those days were over.

There was no one in sight as Eve walked out to the deck stretching herself. That trick with the water had really gotten under her skin as she hadn't used her powers for such a long time till this day. She rubbed her shoulders as gazed at the once again setting sun. Well one thing was certain. No matter how long time passed, the sunsets and rises were always as beautiful.

Eve walked to the rail, leaning on it as took a deep breath of that wonderful sea air until her wandering gaze hit on a lone figure who sat on the forward. It was most likely Will as the figure's silhouette looked like his and Eve then walked the stairs up, approaching the young man sitting in deep thoughts his forehead wrinkled. Will didn't hear Eve's steps and was startled by her touch as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey", she said. Will gave Eve a little confused look while met her eyes but Eve then smiled and retreated leaning against the rail, her back to the sea as stared to the distance. "Do I disgust you now?" she asked then after a quick moment now looking at Will amused. "After all Jack did tell you who my father was. The most wanted pirate in these waters that is…"

"No... NO!" Will answered a bit too excitedly perhaps but he then straightened his back, coughing and looking at Eve sincerely. "You wouldn't disgust me. Never would…"

Eve uttered a light laugh until she then spoke quietly, almost as a whisper as if thinking out loud. "You might be surprised…"

That made Will feel uneasy. What did she mean by that? But then there was a pause as neither of them didn't say anything, Eve just staring at the sea and Will's eyes travelling from the sails to Eve repeatedly, as to him the silence seemed now somehow awkward. But then as he sighed and leaned on his knees, Eve started to speak coming to sit next to him.

"What is she like?" she asked, now smiling warmly while looked into Will's eyes. "Elizabeth."

Eve saw Will freeze for a fraction of a second but then there was that soft expression reflecting from his warm brown irises as he then smiled happily.

"Elizabeth is…" Will started, looking then thoughtful before made even wider smile. "She's amazing. She's kind and warm person, who thinks others before herself. She's actually a lot like you."

Eve met Will's smiling eyes and made a smile too. Elizabeth was like her? Oh well…

"And?" Eve said, encouraging Will to continue. "I see that's not all."

Will chuckled. "No, far from it. But I can't explain it with words. Elizabeth can't be described with words only…"

"Because she is so beautiful?" Eve cut it again when Will silenced once more sinking in his thoughts. Will didn't meet her gaze now but only looked at the sky a gentle smile spreading on his lips.

"Yes…" Will said to himself, not noticing of talking out loud in his daze. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen…"

Then suddenly Will realized what he had said and turned to look at Eve embarrassed, but she was only smiling sweetly at him clearly some memories of her own in her mind by that loving warmth he saw in her eyes next, as Eve then sighed deeply and looked down. Will could guess what she was thinking about.

"Do you miss him?" Will asked then, changing the subject and Eve made a gasp of surprise until just smiled again that sad smile Will had seen many times.

"I do", Eve answered slowly looking up at Will. "But no matter how much I miss him, it won't bring him back to me."

Will's heart stung as he now was looking into Eve's so depressed and grieving eyes. He saw her play with her ring until she just sighed once more leaning against the beam her eyes closed.

"It's just… It has already been over a year since he died and I'm still sitting here, grieving him like he would've died yesterday…" Eve then continued making one amused breath and shook her head even her tone was completely serious. "It is not right, but I don't know what else to do! It feels like if I give up my grief and start to live my life, accepting his death, it will be like he never was in my life. And I don't want that because without John I wouldn't have had anything…"

Eve kept a break, and let out yet another now a little broken breath. Will had heard the pain in those words and he felt so helpless. Eve was sad, but he couldn't do anything. Except let her talk to him.

"What happened?" he then asked meeting Eve's eyes. "You don't have to tell me, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can always talk to me about everything…" Will turned his eyes away for a quick moment as he became a bit embarrassed but got over it soon enough. Eve answered his stare looking surprised but she then smiled at him thankfully.

"I'd like that", she said. "I'd like that very much…"

* * *

The next hour Eve spent telling Will her story. About her childhood, her father's death till the days when she had met John.

"John was sent by the British government to find and arrest me and bring me to England where I was to be hanged", Eve said next uttering a laugh. "But either of us did not know then that after I ran away from the island of Santa Virgen to the island of Amapola, to my recent home, we would end up pretty much living together as John would pass all his time with me while his stay at the island. And well, neither of us didn't actually plan on falling in love either…"

Will examined Eve when she kept another brake. She looked happy now and he could see how much she had loved her husband. Still loved. But even Will felt sorrow and pity for this girl he then smiled too momentarily, until turned serious again.

"How did he die?" Will then asked. Eve's expression changed and she stared at her ring in thoughts. But she didn't start to cry against Will's expectations. She might've had cried already enough as she now only sat there silent for a moment, before made a slight shrug shaking her head.

"It was thanks to John that we were able to lift the curse of everlasting life over me", she started then, glancing at Will. "Without him those pirates, who came to look for me from Santa Virgen and then followed me to Amapola, would've stolen my powers and condemned me to death. But he saved me and thanks to him I was freed from the burden I had grown to hate so much. And he loved me. I was able to live with him as a mortal, not being forced to face the pain of losing him as he grew old and eventually died. And so after those pirates were out of the picture John took me to England with him to be married, as my arrest warrant wasn't common knowledge and they wanted to keep my execution a secret. So we of course thought it to be safe to travel there…" Eve smiled happier smile, once again gazing at her ring smoothing it.

"… In London we got married. We lived with his parents who accepted me even though they knew my background. But they treated me still as their own daughter", Eve continued. "I was expecting our first child back then and it was planned by John and I that I would give birth to him in Amapola. But the man who had ordered my arrest in the beginning, Cutler Beckett, found out about us being in England and we were caught by him along the return to Amapola. John tried to help me escape but in the process he…"

Eve swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. "… John was hanged and Beckett made me watch the whole thing, as he loathes me more than can be said. As he loathed my father. It was his doing that that same group of pirates murdered my father and it was Beckett who had sent them after me to steal my powers. He had given them this locket, as it has the power to activate my powers and without it or it destroyed, I lose them. I am powerless…"

Eve lifted up her medallion and Will gave it a look, then extending his hand questionably. Eve took it off and gave it to Will, continuing with the story.

"After John's death I was brought back to England and thrown into jail, where I was waiting for my execution. But John's parents somehow managed to get me out of there and the next seven months they kept me hidden until I gave birth to our son. Then about three to four months after John's father told me he had arranged a place for me from a ship that was leaving England, helping me escape and return back home to safety. And so on the very next day I was standing on the ship's deck with my son, actually relieved that I finally was able to get away. Let my son live a free life. But I was wrong, Will…"

Will then lifted his eyes from the medallion back to Eve and that most heartbreaking sadness on her face so far made Will's heart skip a beat. What could still have happened after all those as horrible setbacks?

"The ship I was on was attacked", Eve then continued but even she looked sad there was bitterness in her voice as Eve moved her eyes back up to the sea. "And not by any ordinary pirates. It was the Flying Dutchman."

Will's eyes widened. "What?" he asked dumbfounded. "_That_ Flying Dutchman?"

"I know it sounds crazy!" Eve cried out after seeing Will's expression and gave him a glance. "Even I cannot believe all of this which has happened to me. That first I am nearly ordinary girl experiencing her first love and then I am running away British soldiers, pirates and god knows what else instead of being happily married...!"

"Eve, I didn't mean it like that!" Will said. Eve then sighed, calming down and smiled at him.

"I know you didn't. I'm just… oversensitive it seems…"

"Alright. But, what happened then? Why did the Flying Dutchman attack the ship?" Will then asked serious again. He met Eve's eyes.

"It was because of me", she stated shaking her head in disbelief. "Everybody was just running around crazy until suddenly there were these men, or _things_ I don't know what to call them, showing up in a blink of an eye on the deck their captain coming straight to me. He knew me…"

"Davy Jones?" Will noted questionably, still a hint of disbelief in his remark as well. Eve nodded.

"He said that my father owed him. I couldn't understand what he meant. But he told me that as my father had died before paying his debt to Jones he was to take the payment from me. But as I eventually understood what he wanted I said no. I couldn't have agreed something like that as I didn't have any idea what the bloody hell debt was to be paid. But Jones wasn't satisfied with my answer and he… took my son away from me. And before I could stop him he… threw him overboard…"

Will's eyes widened again as he stared at Eve who now fought back tears. She let out a desperate breath as then closed her eyes, breathing a little heavier before turned to face Will again.

"Jones said that because of my disobedience he would have his revenge on my father and me by putting a curse on me, after taking everyone I love away from me and condemned me to keep on living as long as always another death would be there take my life. He made me immortal again, but only to live all the times of the world and remember the lives I've lived and feel the pain of losing every one dear to me till all the eternity. And my heart… he took it. By having my heart he makes sure my soul keeps on wandering between the worlds, always finding a new life to live till the day I say yes to him and agree to pay my father's debt… And so after he put the curse on me and robbed me of my heart, they dropped me in the water. And there you and Jack found me…"

Then Eve went silent and didn't say a word. Will only sat in thoughts, shocked by what she had just told him. How could it be that someone so young as Eve could have gone through such dreadful things as that? Losing her husband and not long after her only son… It was just… horrible. He saw how important John had been to Eve and as he thought about his own feelings to Elizabeth, he couldn't bear to have to feel that same pain that was visible in Eve's eyes as his own if something were to happen to Elizabeth in the hands of those pirates. It frightened him.

"I am sorry, Eve", Will just said then sincerely and looked at her after a long pause. "I had no idea you've been through so lot… Now my own worries seem so little…"

"No, no Will they aren't", Eve answered now even making a small smile. "They are just different."

Will smiled too but then he thought a moment. "Why did this Beckett want your powers?" he asked changing the subject a bit. Eve looked surprised as she also then thought a little, frowning in the end.

"I don't know. Back at the time as John and I were running away from that group of pirates we actually never even knew why they wanted to have my powers for themselves. And I guess I never will… though I can guess…" Eve answered.

"Who were they, those pirates? Where did they come from?" Will asked again interest in his voice. Eve made a brow-lifting.

"The name of their ship is The Black Pearl, Will", Eve answered a flicker of anger in her eyes. "And their captain's name is _Barbossa_."

Will's eyes shot open like million times before on that day. He then squinted. "Is that why you decided to come along?" Then he remembered. "Is that what Jack meant by your ulterior motive?"

Eve nodded, but then looked thoughtful. "I am not completely sure. Partly I guess… But in a way I just wanted to get into an adventure of some kind, y'know? After getting married with John and my stay in England as a Countess I had forgotten how wonderful it is to sail the seas. Feel the salty sea air blow against your face… I missed this."

Now there was a new expression on Eve's face as she then started to sing one pirate song quietly.

"_…yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_…" she sang laughing then a little. Her smile was more complete and her eyes were shining for excitement as she next looked at the sea spreading around the ship, before took a long breath and closed her eyes. That made Will smile.

"You're a Countess?" he then stated questionably out of the blue smiling somewhat amused. Eve smirked and lifted her ring finger.

"It's amazing how you can go so high up in the society with only such a small object as this accompanied by the blessing of a priest."

Will laughed a bit. Then Eve turned toward him. "What about you then?" she asked opening her eyes again to look at Will. "How did you meet Elizabeth?"

"You remember when I told Jack how I came here from England looking from my father as a lad?" Will asked before answered. Eve nodded.

"After your mother died, yes", she added. Now Will nodded in turn.

"My ship was also attacked by pirates", Will continued and leant on his knees. "I can't recall much of what happened back then but I was the only survival of the attack. I had lost consciousness and was drifting on a piece of deck when the ship of British Navy arrived and found me and took me aboard. It was there that I met Elizabeth the first time…" There was a smile on Will's lips that made Eve smile too. "I was brought to Port Royal with them and there I stayed, became a blacksmith to support myself."

"And with no doubt to be able to see Elizabeth by staying…" Eve teased him, making a success Will then turning embarrassed as he glanced at the girl who just laughed to herself, but then crossed her legs while turning now completely to Will putting her hand on his.

"We're going to save her, alright? _You_ are going to save her! Got it? So don't be so out of spirits for worry", Eve then added giving Will a truthful gaze. But then she smirked amused as tilted her head. "Besides if it's true about Elizabeth and I to have a lot in common, then if she's anything like me she'll be fine! She and I neither won't be taken down by a couple of pirates!"

Will laughed with Eve for her sarcasm and then turned his eyes to stare at sea. As if there would've been anything else to stare at. "I think you're right Eve", he agreed smiling. "Elizabeth is going to be alright by herself before we can get to her."

Eve was silent for a moment then until stretched herself a bit. "Well then I guess that's about the tonight's conversation!" Eve then exclaimed letting out a long breath as stood up, wiping her jacket's hem a little until gave a grin to Will. "I'm going to have a look is there anything to eat here."

"I'll come with you."

Will stood up but then there was yet another question popping in his head. "What was your son's name?"

Eve smiled gently. "Jason."

As the two of them then left below the deck they didn't notice Jack who had stood in hiding, listening the whole conversation between them and was now smirking to himself as left to his cabin. But soon he came back holding a bottle of rum and walked on the deck drinking, seeing Eve not too far away with Will both of them eating. He smirked again and started to walk toward the two.

"I've been pondering", he started waking their attention and Eve gave him a tired brow-lifting as he stopped before her, glancing between her and Will and lifted up the bottle. "…Why is it truly that such a high standard woman as yourself has thrown away the silver spoon you were born with and has come to a quest such as this full of dangers and men unaware of the right morals?" he asked in the end, taking a sip from the bottle.

Eve looked even more bored and lifted an eyebrow. She looked away until sighed.

"Didn't you yourself say that pirate is in one's blood?" Eve asked sarcastically. "Besides that said silver spoon was simply taken away as it did not belong to me by birth..." Eve met Jack's gaze until squinted suspiciously. "And why would you care for my motives?"

"As I said to you earlier I'd like to know more about you", Jack answered grinning, taking another sip and waving the bottle at her. "I just thought of trying another approach as my first didn't quite bring any remarkable results."

Eve tilted her head. "You mean when you revealed me to all your men? I admit it wasn't the best ice breaker on the rode of getting to know me. You stabbed me, Jack", Eve answered back indifferently. Will glanced measuring between her and Jack not saying anything. Just watched as Jack next thought a while and then offered the bottle to Eve.

"Well, it's never too late to start anew, eh?" Jack asked smiling again Eve glancing at the bottle. "Have a drink with me!"

"Sticks and stones, huh?" Eve only stated staring at the bottle a weird smile on her lips for a while until she lifted her eyes back to Jack. "You think making me drunk would make me spill everything to you? I'm still pissed about the earlier incident. About me dying."

"Ah, for that I have come up with a proposition!"

Will and Eve then stared at Jack as he kept a break, smirking at Eve the whole time. Eve tilted her head but then Jack finally moved, bringing the bottle even closer to Eve.

"Let's have a small contest. The one who drinks the most and wins over the one who loses, shall then hear everything they've ever wished of knowing from the one lost, savvy? So, what do you say Evie? Will you drink with me?" Jack continued, grinning then even wider after seeing Eve's face. Will was a bit bewildered.

"What? No Jack, Eve can't drink!" he protested but then Eve's head turned toward him and Will saw her rise a questionable eyebrow at him, her eyes sharp.

"Oh?" Eve stated and Will felt uncomfortable.

"I meant that… Eve cannot handle it. The rum. It's too strong", Will tried to explain but Eve then lifted her jaw measuring look in her eyes. And in a second snatched the bottle from Jack, Will watching in surprise as she took one, long gulp of rum swallowing it without any difficulties. Jack grinned satisfied.

"Is that a go, then?" he asked, Eve directing her gaze at him before turned to Will taking another smaller sip of the drink until gave the bottle back.

"I guess it is then", she answered, starting to walk after Jack. Will stood up.

"Eve, you can't be serious", he protested again walking by her side. "Are you really going to… drink against Jack?"

"Yes", Eve answered simply giving him a confident look as sat on a barrel, Jack sitting then on the other across her and he waved at Gibbs who soon came back with few others carrying two small pints and many bottles of rum. Eve gave them a brow-lifting.

"You are taking this seriously, aren't you?" Eve asked then from Jack. "About making me drunk?"

Jack shrugged. "Just being careful. Precautions, my love."

Eve nodded and removed her jacket giving it to Will. Will glanced between them and was about to interfere again but Gibbs then pulled him back.

"Don't ye crash the derby here, lad. It is an honor to drink against your captain, especially by his own invitation. So it is not to be disturbed", Gibbs said dead seriously and Will stared at him before lifted his brows.

"An honor?" he repeated in disbelief, but then just sighed and started to follow as Eve and Jack examined each other two crewmen pouring their pints full. Jack was the one to start and he drank the whole pint in a row, then giving Eve a smirk. He waved at hers.

"It's your call, love", he said, Eve smiling back at him and took the pint as well emptying it with one gulp. Will's eyes widened slightly and the men murmured in awe as Eve just let out a breath and smirked, putting the pint back on the box.

"I've had better", she then said and Jack gave her a bit odd look as he also had been positive Eve not being able to handle it. But then he turned a bit more serious as continued the contest, the next half an hour going in the same fashion.

"You sure now how to drink love, I give you that", Jack stated. Eve examined him.

"What is it you want to know about me that you don't already know?" Eve then asked after lowering her pint on the box. She leant on it and looked at Jack under her lashes. Jack gave her a look before drank his once again empty, then also leaning forward.

"Everything, love!" he answered starting to topple yet another pint. "There's much in you yet to be learned, I know it. With you I can't see the forest from the trees!"

Eve looked thoughtful and then glanced to her right, seeing Cotton stand there holding a new full bottle. But before continuing the drinking she then leant forward and before Jack could protest or do anything she snatched his tricorne hat on her hand, examined it for a moment and placed it on her head smiling, the crew especially Gibbs stiffening. No one ever touched the hat. Never.

Jack had also stiffened and his eyes were wide for a short moment and Will wrinkled his brows as saw Eve now take the bottle from Cotton and immediately drinking straight from it as leant now back casually. How much she would be able to drink and not look like affected at all? Will was amazed by her endurance. She didn't look being drunk at all spite her cheeks being slightly flushed, but Jack had started to wobble a little on his spot as kept on drinking, gazing at his opponent from time to time as surprisingly let the hat issue be. It still rested on Eve's curls.

"I give you a finger and you'll take my whole arm", Eve then stated again looking up at Jack after taking another sip. She lifted the bottle. "Why should I tell you anything? You haven't actually given me a reason to trust you lately."

Eve then stared at Jack a little until smiled, nodding toward her pint. "As now speaking of the very same devil, you failed to tell me that the rum I was drinking is much less tamer than yours. Does it ring a bell, or are your thoughts too fuzzy to remember this?"

Jack froze as Eve had noticed his attempt of cheating. Will tilted his head. "You watered your rum", he stated giving Jack slight condemning look as he only looked away, then making a fake grin shrugging.

"The end justifies the means", Jack then just said. Eve smiled and leant forward again.

"I understand your feeling of uncertainty", Eve then said in turn and the men followed as she drank the rest of the bottle empty. "…But I have no intention of losing against you... Who man wouldn't love a drunk woman? But I tell you, I've drank many men under the table before you, captain Sparrow, and am not going to give you that pleasure of winning, Jack. Not now or ever…"

Jack then looked irritated as he snapped his fingers. "A new bottle for me and this lovely damsel!"

Cotton gave him yet another bottle and Will seemed worried. He glanced at the deck seeing those four to five already empty bottles at Eve and Jack's feet. How long would this still go on?

"Eve, you should stop", he then tried taking a step closer. "I think you've had enough."

Will then gasped as Eve lifted up her hand, snapping her head toward him as smiled. "On the contrary, I feel the most alive!" she answered sarcastically, turning her attention back to Jack and squinted. "It's not often you feel blood rush through your veins so strongly. I enjoy this. I truly feel like I'm alive!"

Eve then took another sip and let out a laugh. "_Bebe, bebe, que la vida es brav_e", she then whispered in Spanish Will looking at her confused but Jack squinted while smiling.

"You are exactly right love!" Jack agreed hitting his bottle against Eve's. "It's not often I find such a pleasant company while doing that."

"You think you can outdrink me?" Eve asked challenging, drinking some more. Jack leant toward her.

"Easy as pie."

"Hold your horses, Mr. Sparrow. I'm sorry to cook your goose but I am not done yet."

"Do not count your chickens before they're hatched!" Jack shot back. "No one has ever outdrank me and so not shall you!"

"Oh? You should be careful or you'll be cut off your nose to spite your face."

"Dream on love. Knock on wood, or it shall be you to have let your horses out of their stables."

"What are they doing?" Will thought out loud s followed the conversation. But of course Gibbs was there to answer.

"They're exchanging idioms", he stated and Will gave him an obvious look. Of course they were, anyone could hear it. But it was just weird to listen to it.

"I've been wondering too", Eve then started stopping the idiom talk. "Why is it that spite you knew who I was you weren't trying to take advantage of that? You could easily just extend your hand and take my powers if that's what you'd desire… So why?"

Eve examined Jack now more serious and he too stopped drinking for a moment as thought. "Your powers are at the bottom of my list of interests", he then finally said. Eve lifted an eyebrow and took a sip of rum.

"Really? At least something coming out of your mouth I haven't heard before", she said back her voice suspicious at first. "But a list? I wonder how many interests you may have?"

"All kind. But now my main interest is you, Evie."

"That one I have heard before", Eve stated back indifferently now leaning back. She then smiled amused. "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush", she then added making Jack squint again. He leant forward to fill her pint.

"I find that your mood hasn't improved", he stated. Eve tilted her head.

"Not really. I told you, making me wasted won't gain you nothing", she answered. Jack widened his eyes.

"Aah. Do not forget those words as we did have an accord. The one who loses shall tell everything about oneself to the other", Jack answered.

"What could there be more for me to know about you what I don't already know?" Eve asked back lifting a brow. Jack looked confused.

"Why did you agree then?" he asked as confused. Eve smirked.

"To pay back. As I couldn't shoot you, I can always outdrink you."

Jack froze and suddenly his eyes widened again. After Eve had emptied yet one more pint he yanked another bottle from Cotton, immediately starting to empty it. Eve gave him a brow-lifting until placed the empty one in her hand with the others on the deck, also receiving new from Cotton. Then Gibbs stepped up.

"It seems we are soon out of competitive edge cap´n", he said a hint in his voice and Eve glanced at him as drank from her bottle. Jack gave him slight annoyed look.

"Speak straight man!" he ordered and Gibbs gasped until looked serious.

"You're drinking all the rum left in this vessel, cap´n", he answered. Jack froze again for a slight moment of thinking, but Gibbs' next words made him angry as the effects of the drinking finally started to show. "Wouldn't it be best to let Miss. Eve win and save the rest of the rum for the further need…"

"Never! God forbid I shall win over this woman or be sober the rest of my days!" he exclaimed. Eve tilted her head.

"While waiting it", she stated making a toast with her bottle, Jack then whipping around back to her and then smiling confidently.

"You're going down", Jack threatened lifting up his bottle. Eve did the same.

"Only after you", she answered sweetly.

Then everyone watching followed as both of them started to empty yet again new bottles, drinking them completely empty until stopped meeting each other's gazes. Jack was now wobbling more as sat staring at Eve.

"You can't win me! I'm captain Jack Sparrow!" he said smiling even more confident but Eve said nothing as all of a sudden Jack fell back on the deck, starting to snore a little after that. Eve cocked an eyebrow.

"Indeed you are", Eve then stated giving the now unconscious pirate captain a tired look. "That is what I was counting on."

"She won…" one of Jack's men stated in awe. Gibbs was glancing between Jack and Eve also in astonishment as Will too stared at Jack, smile slowly making its way on his lips. He couldn't believe it. Eve had won and was still sitting on the box looking completely serene. He shook his head.

"Unbelievable", Will did state and for that Eve gave him slightly irritated look.

"Why? Is it so _unbelievable_ as you say it that I can handle rum much better than Jack? Honestly, do you want to test out yourself?" she asked back. Will smirked and shook his head.

"No, no I don't."

"Good. Because it's time for me to hit the sack…"

Eve then stood up slowly, narrowing her eyes amused at Jack still on the deck. "Looks like I won", she stated at him and was then about to take a step but her balance failed her and she had to grab Will, who hold her up the empty bottle falling on the deck.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, half amused as now did notice Eve being hammered even she still looked calm. But still her speech had become slightly slower. She lifted an eyebrow as took her jacket from him.

"Yes. I just need some sleep and everything is well", was her answer. Will nodded agreeing strongly as Eve then took a couple of wobbly steps more and went to Jack, removed the hat and placed it on his snoring face until let Will help her toward her cabin. Everyone staring after them.

"How is this possible Eve? Does this have something to do with your powers that you could take it so well?" Will then asked as kept on walking forward Eve having his support. Eve snorted.

"_No_. I just happen to have very good threshold of alcohol. At least something inherited from my _padre_", Eve answered Will letting out small laugh as she then accidentally hit a wall. She started to laugh. Yes, she was drunk. No doubt about it.

"I am sorry I… When I'm drunk I become like this", Eve said between the laughs starting to walk wobbly again but Will hold her up, helping her forward. "But I don't even drink that often…"

"I can see that", Will answered sarcastically as then pulled Eve out of a way of new wall she was about to crash into, them making a small spin.

"Hey, I'm still walking see? No problem at all!" Eve exclaimed trying to walk resolutely forward, but her legs failed again and she crashed against yet another wall, laughing again. Will measured her amused. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Will. Maybe I can't handle the rum as well after all. As you said", she then said, laughing a bit more as turned to smile at Will who then only sighed and took a hold of her again.

"Okay, let's take you to sleep."

"Sounds perfect when you say it."

Will then escorted Eve to the door of the cabin she slept in and she grabbed the door, opening it and leaning against the wall she turned again but then her body slipped and she almost fell in the room, but managed to grab the door frame just in time. She next smiled and nodded to Will who was holding back laugh while watched his friend trying to hide her drunkenness.

"Thank you Mr. Turner", she then said amused look on her face too, nodding officially. Will smiled.

"Don't mention it, Miss."

* * *

The next day was also gray and sun didn't come out. Interceptor was sailing through the thickest fog Eve had ever seen and there was no telling whether it would soon hit on a rock or even suddenly appearing cliff or an island.

Eve crossed her arms as she then let her eyes scan the surroundings. She saw nothing. And she even had climbed up to the mast to see things better if there indeed were an island of some sort to come across with. But there was nothing and Jack still insisted that this was the right way to Isla de Muerta. Eve let out a sigh, fought a moment against her aching head and then grabbed her medallion. God, she would never drink again. _Never_. Especially with Jack Sparrow…

She then stared at the medallion hesitant for a moment but just rolled her eyes and closed them next, feeling the concentration fill her consciousness as she squeezed the jewel in her palm, then moving her hand to make the fog step aside. But it didn't. Uttering one more frustrated sigh she then broke the connection to her powers and put the medallion back on once again leaning against the ropes and crossed her arms again. Really, why she even was able to control the elements of nature with her power if it didn't always do the trick when the _nature_ didn't desire it? Oh well, who cared. At least she was somewhat normal in this case…

Then as Eve moved her eyes to the left she suddenly gasped for surprise, straightening herself as now stared at those foggy shadows which had appeared like ghosts in middle of the fog. And as Interceptor sailed forward and Eve glanced around more she now saw clear formations of stone and realized they had entered into a lagoon. Then she heard Cotton's parrot start to sing with a griping, ghostly voice.

"_…Dead men tell no tales…_" it sang. Eve felt shivers go along her back.

Down on the deck everybody else was also glancing around that suddenly appeared place in nervousness. The atmosphere was somewhat gloomy and indeed scary in there and then everybody's hairs rose up as the crew started to see old wrecks of ships, scattered everywhere around them on the rocks and underwater, long masts sticking out from the still waves. It truly felt like that place was haunted.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage", Gibbs said breaking the silence. But he was then startled by Eve who swung herself on the deck right behind him and Will without a warning.

Eve gave him apologetic smile as he just shook his head, turning away to stare at the wrecks with suspicious eyes. Will and Eve exchanged smiles as she also joined them, staring into the water over the edge. There was unpleasant creaking sound as the old shipwrecks scraped the bottom of the Interceptor, sending another chills run across the men's skin. And shearing Eve's sensitive head.

"How's your head?" Will then asked amused as if knowing her thoughts, giving Eve a smirk as she turned to look at him. Eve squinted.

"You'll find out if you don't zip it", she answered friendly but there was a shade of irritation under her smile. Will just smiled again but let it go. He could only imagine how she felt this morning.

Eve gave the water one last glance until let her gaze wander it hitting on Jack who of course was behind the helm, looking at his compass very focused. So he had also gotten himself up after yesterday evening? Eve then sighed and Will saw her staring at Jack and followed the lead, both of them now watching as Jack gave annoyed look to Cotton who was staring at Jack intensely over his shoulder and eventually Jack closed the compass with one swift move. Will wrinkled his forehead in wonder.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked looking at Gibbs a question in his eyes while walked after him as Gibbs changed the side of the ship. Also Eve was woken up from her thoughts and being tempted of hearing the answer she also walked over to Gibbs, giving him a questionable brow-lifting as met his eyes. Gibbs glanced at Jack and started to tighten the ropes.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta", Gibbs answered, Will and Eve following him with their eyes as he walked to the mast and leant against it taking a drink from his canteen soon after. "That was before I met him. Back when he was the Captain of the Black Pearl", Gibbs finished. Will whipped around to look at him in awe, furrowing, as Eve had frozen on her spot. More slowly she turned to stare at Gibbs with narrowed shock filled eyes.

"What?" Will asked dumbfounded and Gibbs noticed his slip, choking a bit to his drink.

"Jack is the true captain of the Black Pearl?" Eve stated taking a step closer to Gibbs her eyes narrowing more as she then next turned to give the pirate captain a suspicious look.

Will turned his gaze through Eve's face toward Jack. "He failed to mention that", he stated matter-of-factly obviously as stunned as Eve was.

"Well he plays things closer to the vest now", Gibbs continued as stepped next to the two, them all peering at Jack. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings…"

Eve snorted. How stupid can a man be? Your crew has to be the utmost reliable to reveal the location of the treasure. Gibbs still continued.

"…That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die... but not before he'd gone mad with the heat…"

Eve's eyebrows rose and she exchanged an agreeable look with Will before he looked thoughtful. He let out a sound of realization.

"So that's the reason for all the…" Will said and then made a very good imitation of Jack's staggering. Eve couldn't hold back a giggle but then she coughed to make herself stop. Both Will and Gibbs gave her a look, Will amused one and Gibbs tilted his head agreeably.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it", Gibbs then answered leaning now closer to the two somewhat excited look on his face as they sat down. Gibbs seemed to love telling stories no matter how small they were. "Now you two, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol and single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though. Save for one man. His mutinous fist mate…"

"Barbossa", Will stated and Gibbs started to nod.

"Aye."

Eve uttered another snort. "Just let me shoot the bastard…" she mumbled so that the others didn't hear. Will looked at her once until became wondering.

"How did Jack get off the island?" he asked then. Gibbs then grinned even more excitedly as moved even closer the two who listened carefully interested.

"Well I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft", he explained in the utmost seriousness.

But after hearing that Eve couldn't hold back yet another laugh and she got very questionable looks from Will and Gibbs who looked like they were wondering was she sane or not. But that story was a total poppycock! Eve had heard it more than five times, but after seeing Gibbs' annoyed expression she decided not to say anything but just smiled at the men, nodding approvingly. But even Will then turned his suspicious eyes away from her he didn't look so convinced either. He and Eve exchanged a glance.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will repeated Eve lifting her eyebrows amused.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Will then asked, looking at Gibbs again totally serious who then looked a bit frozen stead, as if being caught of a lie, gaping thoughtful until all of their attention was drawn to Jack who was now standing right behind Eve looking at the three rather measuring.

"Human hair… from my back", Jack answered, maybe a bit too over dramatically as narrowed his eyes until directed his attention to the crewmen. "Let go of the anchor!"

The crew answered and Eve gave Jack examining look as stood up while the crewmen ran around doing their jobs. Jack was looking at Will somewhat gloomily.

"Young mister Turner and I are to go ashore", Jack then said still staring at Will until turned to look at Eve a very quick smile on his lips. "And our little Goddess is free to tag along if she pleases", he continued walking past Eve. "I heard your little chat yesterday and I think you'd rather be pleased to come."

Eve's mouth dropped open as she turned to look at him. "You were spying on us?" she asked but as more of a statement as she didn't expect to be answered and Jack only flashed her a grin before turned away completely.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs then asked hurrying to Jack's side. Eve who was right behind them noticed Jack's face go serious again.

"Keep to the code", Jack answered walking away leaving Gibbs nodding.

"Aye, the code", he stated as Eve walked past him, following Jack as Will stayed behind a while sending thoughtful glances at Jack.

"Jack, why you kept it a secret that you are the true captain of the Black Pearl?" Eve asked as stood behind Jack, gazing out the sea seeing now a huge cave a little farther away.

"I could ask the same from you, love", Jack said then his serious face softening for a moment as he gave the girl another smirk. "Why did you kept it hidden that you are a little thing called Goddess is another thing to wonder, but as for me, my motives are not to trouble your pretty little head about, Evie darling."

Eve eyed at him her arms crossed until let out a sigh of frustration as she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him. So her motives were his business but his weren't hers? Oh well… But then Will joined them.

"Are we good to go?" he asked a bit more excited than usual. And as Eve thought about it she realized that he probably was anxious to see Elizabeth who most probably was on that island. She just then smiled to herself as Jack made a nod and walked toward the side of the ship where they lowered themselves into the longboat. Eve setting herself to the prow as Will sat in the middle, leaving Jack rowing to the back.

* * *

**A/N: The idiom in Spanish= Drink, Drink, because the life is short (or something like that. I took the translation from my own knowledge in English) ;)**

**And speaking of idioms... Did you find me using them weird? I thought it was rather amusing... Two drunken people firing sayings at each other. Only wonder what kind of place Tortuga would be if all of the bar fights would be replaced by this... ;D**

**Okay here was the peek into Eve's history. Did you like the chapter? I came up with the drinking contest much later after the first version as thought the chapter to be a bit unsurprising. So, maybe the stereotypical nature of a Finn took over me. My character drowns her sorrows into booze. Ha-ha... Well, enough of that. Hope my standard kept up and this chap was at least okay comparing to the others. I myself can be quite blind to this fic myself as I have re-read and checked it million times before posting... So feel free to note my mistakes etc. **

**Thanks again, for reading! HUGS & MILLION ROSES to those who at some point might find their way to the end of this chapter! :DD**


	6. The one left behind shall stay behind

**A/N:**

**Hello again and Very Happy Valentine's Day to each and every one of you! Millions and millions of roses more to you all and hope you eat your stomachs full of chocolate! I sure will try to do that! ;D**

**I feared I couldn't publish this chap in time and as it turns out the clock shows already near 23.00 pm. Ay... well I try. Have had so much which has happened that I nearly forgot this. I also planned of publishing yet another two chapters at a time. Isn't that better? If some people read this they don't have to wait to read on and we advance with the story. I personally think it gets better the more it goes forward, but it is only my piece of mind ´_shrug´_**

**So, what has happened. The last Thursday was the _Day_. I was one of the ones who rode around the streets of Helsinki on trucks and threw lots and lots of candy at people. So us, third years were "kicked" out of school so to say ;) Well yea, it was fun. And our driver rocked! It felt much more fun that being in amusement park honestly.**

**Secondly, I swam over 1 km today! ´_claps_`... Well maybe to someone who swims a lot it is not a big number but to me it is. And I wasn't even that tired after it. Freaky...**

**Thirdly, as the Olympics in Shotshi are now hoasted in Russia my mom and I of course are stuck staring at figure skating. This week we set on the sofa to see our favorite male skater to perform, but then nearly shed tears of disappointment as Evgeni Plushenko did not perform after all. He had gotten hurt during warm up. Bugger. HE'S THE BEST! Well I hope he recovers soon and will at least perform at the final show. If not then I will CRY! ;( Like a crocodile...**

**Sorry again for the blabber but now we get down to the business from my maybe ´_oh so boring life_´ ;D This chap is shorter than my longest but still has readable stuff in it. I hope you like it at least in your own world without me ever knowing by your nonexistent reviews... _sob_... Well okay, enjoy and feel free to comment if you have energy to type down some words to me. :DD**

* * *

Jack rowed them into that big cave and they were now gliding through its narrow corridors, shadows jumping on the rock walls due the lantern Will was holding. Eve and Will glanced around while Jack just sat silently and rowed, staring at the entrance which was getting all the time smaller until it vanished behind the wall after a turn.

Eve let her eyes drift around until she gasped the light of the lantern suddenly showing a skeleton laying on top of a huge rock and it's hand swept over Eve's hair. Eve pushed it away in disgust but then she and Will looked in surprise as there were more bodies laying around the cave, swords sticking out of their bones. Will gave one pretty horrified stare as the boat passed it and he moved the lantern accidentally so that it hit Eve's head. Eve let out a small curse and gave him a gentle glower but she also turned around to see the skeleton right next to them, a sword pushed right through its back.

"What code Gibbs is to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked after apologizing to Eve, turning toward Jack but got the answer from Eve who was staring in the water.

"Pirate's code", she said and Jack made a twitch as if he was annoyed that it wasn't him who spoke. "Any man that falls behind stays behind."

Will then watched as Eve pushed her hand in the water, pulling out a few rubies and examined them for a moment until there was a whistle and Jack waved his hand. Eve rolled her eyes but passed the jewels to Will who gave them to Jack who put them in his pocket looking contended.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will then noted exchanging a look with Eve who lifted her eyebrows agreeably.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook for pirates you're well on your way to becoming one", Jack said back matter-of-factly as kept rowing. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered, or should I say _stole_ a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" Jack then took a break as he saw Will stare at the cold treasure in the bottom of the river and grinned, reaching also on the edge.

"…and you're completely obsessed with treasure", he added straightening himself up and then waving his hand toward Eve as a directional gesture. "And most importantly you're friends with this piratess Goddess here who is the perfect individual to prove my point", Jack again added also matter-of-factly.

Will froze as the boat then reached the shore Eve jumping out first, Will standing up looking at Jack.

"That's not true!" Will exclaimed. "I am not…"

Then he realized what he had said as saw Eve looking back at him her left eyebrow up questionably, her hand on her hip tilting her head. Will shook his own. He coughed. "I am not obsessed with treasure!" he then started again, giving Eve another reassuring look that that had been what he had meant as also then jumped off the boat, Jack following.

Eve heard shouting a bit farther ahead and she froze as she recognized the voice, Jack then walking up the low rising rock floor and stopped at the opening watching something.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate", Jack answered turning to give Will a smirk before returned his attention back to the gathering going on inside the cave. Eve was there after two steps placing herself at the other side of the opening as Will came between them, each of them gazing now at the pirates in the cave in middle of the all gold and treasures one could only imagine.

Eve peeked over the rock more and her eyes narrowed as she then saw the captain stand on a small hill, next to an old chest talking to his men. Barbossa.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near the end!" Barbossa shouted and his crew was cheering at him furiously. Eve felt Will twitch next to her.

"Elizabeth", came out of his mouth and interested Eve's eyes finally landed on a girl next to Barbossa. So that was Elizabeth? She really was beautiful with that golden brownish hair and brown eyes. She was around Eve's age, maybe a bit younger. But by the appearance of course because Eve was several centuries old if you truly thought about it…

Eve saw Elizabeth glance around rather horrified even she tried to hide it as Barbossa kept on speaking.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you has proved his mettle a hundred times over. And a hundred times again!" Barbossa declared creating another uproar of cheers. Then as Eve's eyes happened to hit to examine that wine red dress Elizabeth was wearing she was surprised.

"Is that _my_ dress?" Eve asked, of no one in particular as stared at the girl with a bit narrowed eyes for doubt earning questionable stares from the two men as they turned in unison to look at her. Yes that dress was hers and she had left it behind in the Black Pearl when she had been Barbossa's captive in the past before she had met Jack and Will. Eve let out a shocked breath.

"What?" Will said not having any clue what Eve was talking about so randomly once more. But she just shook her head as they turned back to look at the pirates.

"Suffered I have!" one of the pirates whined, the one Eve remembered to have a wooden eye, Pintel was his name? No that was his friend and this one was… Ragetti.

"Punished we were. The lot of us, disproportionate, to our crimes!" Barbossa continued as he then moved to the side and kicked the lid of the weird looking chest in front of Elizabeth sweeping his hand through the cold pieces in the end. "Here it is! The cursed treasure of Cortéz himself!"

"The treasure of Cortéz is real…?" Eve said to herself staring at the Aztec chest in shock. She couldn't believe it. She had thought that… the chest was a legend!

"Can't you drop the ceiling on them?" Will asked suddenly from Eve as turned to her a bit expecting looking but his shade of smile vanished as Eve just lifted her eyebrows, her expression saying;**_ what do you think?_**

"Forget it…" he stated Eve nodding.

"Every last piece that went astray, we have returned… save for this!" Barbossa said suddenly pointing at a medallion on Elizabeth's neck and Eve's eyes widened. Elizabeth had a piece of the cursed treasure? Then Will made another twitch and he was about to spring out of their hiding.

"Jack!" he said as lifted himself up but both Jack and Eve grabbed him and pulled him back. Eve heard a rustle of coins falling down the hill due of Will's movement and she waited in horror for a second that they were discovered. But they weren't.

"Not yet!" Jack said back. "We wait for the opportune moment."

Jack met Will's gaze until left them, going back to the direction where the boat was. Eve watched as Will strode after him.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will said inquiring letting the contempt show in his tone, stopping a bit away from Jack who Eve saw turn his eyes wide for surprise as she came behind the corner walking next to Will.

"It's no use to go there if we're just going to get caught right away!" Eve said and Will's serious gaze turned to her softening a bit. "You plan was obviously to just ran in middle of those pirates and grab Elizabeth by maybe putting a couple of them out for a while. But then what Will? There's us three against a whole numbered Barbossa's crew!"

"Evie is right, mate", Jack said then stepping right before Will him retreating a bit as Jack's rum filled breath hit his face as the pirate continued somewhat annoyed. "And if I may ask you something… Have I ever given reason not to trust me? Do us a favor... I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here… and try not to do anything stupid."

At the end of his speech Jack gave Will a tired smile until walked away, Eve giving Will a look before she then followed Jack as he walked to the end of that small passage.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. She heard Barbossa's words echo in the cave.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" he asked his crew answering with loud shouts. "And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" echoed now so loudly through the cave that the rock floor under Eve's feet trembled. She froze. That didn't sound good. Were they going to kill Elizabeth?

"Jack…" Eve then called out staring at the pirates right in front of them as he and Jack stopped, Jack peeking behind the wall.

"Evie, we talked about my motives being too troublesome to bother that bonnie little head of yours. So I say…"

Eve then let out a small shout of fright and retreated against the wall as Will suddenly rushed to them swinging an oar and hit Jack on the head, him falling down unconscious.

"Will!" Eve exclaimed quietly giving him shocked wrinkle of brows. Will dropped the oar.

"Sorry Jack. I'm not going be your leverage", Will said then staring at the out cold Jack until grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her with him. "Come on!" he said then still pulling Eve with him as they sneaked behind the pirates, Eve sending them a horrified glance.

"Are you crazy? Why did you have to knock Jack out?" Eve hissed as they stopped and hid again. Jack's head probably had been hurting much in the first place and now Will had to make it worse? Well, Eve was ignored as Will was staring at Elizabeth but eventually he gave her a slight glance.

"You told me to keep my eyes open", he answered. "And that's what I just did."

Eve didn't bother ask more as they then followed Barbossa place the medallion on Elizabeth's hand then only cutting her palm above it and squeezing her hand closed. Eve squinted. What the hell was going on here talking about paying blood sacrifices to the heathen Gods? This didn't make any sense. Why would they have kidnapped Elizabeth for something like this? Wouldn't any random person do to be the sacrifice?

Will tensed next to Eve as he saw Elizabeth getting cut but Eve then grabbed his arm again sending him a warning look. "If you move, it's all finished", she whispered her voice hard but she didn't mean to be mean as she then gave Will a small smile until turned to see Elizabeth gaze at Barbossa in awe.

"That's it?" she asked and Barbossa smiled.

"Yes, that's it?" Eve mumbled to herself questionably shaking her head and lifted her hand.

"Waste not", Barbossa answered smirking and then the piece of cold soaked in Elizabeth's blood was dropped in the chest. Immediately Barbossa closed his eyes as if waiting something to happen and some of his crewmen did too, as Will then pulled Eve into motion once more and they rounded one corridor. The cave was completely silent and Eve let out a slight curse under her breath as her leg accidentally hit a pile of coins on the ground. But there was no voice or sound signifying that any of the men had heard it.

Eve let out a sigh of relief until glared at Will pointing her finger at him. _**Don't pull me!**_ she mouthed.

"Did it work?" one pirate then said after the moment of silence.

"I don't feel no different", Eve heard Ragetti say.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.

Eve jolted as sound of a gunshot broke the air and she saw Pintel stare at his chest. Barbossa had shot him but… he was alive.

"You're not dead!" the first spoken pirate said in awe.

"No", Pintel answered. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work!"

"The curse is still upon us!"

Eve wrinkled her forehead in wonder. What curse? Yes the gold of Cortéz was cursed but… wait a minute. She then followed with Will as Barbossa looked at his knife but then turned his enraged eyes to look at Elizabeth who had rather smug look on her face as the pirate captain grabbed her arms, shaking her.

"You maid, your father! What was your father's name? Was your father William **Turner**?" Barbossa asked his eyes wide. Eve was shocked. Turner? She looked at Will who was staring at the two in shock himself.

"No", Elizabeth's daring voice answered and there was a slight smile of satisfaction on her lips as Barbossa yanked the medallion from the chest.

"Where's his child?! The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner, where?" Barbossa continued with intense voice demanding. But as Elizabeth only stared at him silently he then smacked her sending her tumbling down the hill to the waterline unconscious for a short moment. Both Eve and Will had flinched after seeing this and they then hurried closer to Elizabeth as the pirates started their arguing. The two reached the other side of the waterline and Will jumped in silently motioning Eve to stay. She nodded and kept on glancing at the top of the hill and the piles on treasures to watch if anyone came to surprise them as Will dove in the water.

"You two!" one pirate exclaimed. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No!" Pintel denied as Eve then noticed Will come out of the water swimming quietly to the edge and covered Elizabeth's mouth with his hand, motioning now her to come into the water.

"She had the medallion! She's the proper age!" Pintel continued nervously. Eve noticed surprise on Elizabeth's face as she saw Will but then she grabbed the medallion in her hand and both of them went in the water, soon to be popped out again at the other side of the waterline. And as Will got up Elizabeth's eyes fixated on Eve confused as she extended her arms to help her to get on land. Eve smiled.

"A friend", she whispered as an answer to the question in Elizabeth's eyes. She answered the smile as friendly as Eve and Will got her up.

"You brought us here for nothing!" one pirate shouted in fury and the rest followed starting to accuse Barbossa which made Eve smile satisfied as heard.

Eve, Will and Elizabeth ran the same route Will and Eve had used but in middle of the run Eve heard a familiar squeak of an animal and she wrinkled her eyebrows. _Barbossa's monke_y. She turned to see the animal pointing at them as now also the three saw as the pirates were holding their swords all pointed at Barbossa who then took out his own. But then Eve only heard Barbossa's voice as they had rounded the corner exiting the cave.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!"

"Eve, collect their oars!" then Eve heard Will call out to her and she gasped meeting his gaze as he was helping Elizabeth to the longboat. Eve did so and collected the oars placing them on the side of the boat. But as she was about to turn to run where Jack was Will grabbed her hand.

"We need to go", he said dead serious and stepped into the boat. But Eve only wrinkled her eyebrows.

"We can't leave Jack!" Eve said matter-of-factly and was about to leave to fetch him again but a pair of surprisingly strong arms stopped her and turned her around, walking her to the boat. Eve gave Will a glare.

"Will!" she exclaimed but it had no effect.

"Who stays behind is left behind!" Will answered then and that made Eve freeze. She stared at him in astonishment as suddenly huge uproar of angry shouts filled the cave and the three flinched in horror. Barbossa's once again enraged voice called out over the racket ordering his men to find Elizabeth. Eve hesitated but then gave a sharp glance at Will.

"You mean who you _leave_ behind?" she stated.

"Eve, come on!" Will exclaimed and both him and Elizabeth forced her on the boat Will kicking it then off the shore and started to row. Eve had still hesitant look on her face.

"But… Jack!" she tried but Will didn't listen. So she just let out a sigh and after a quick glare to Will she crossed her arms leaning against the side of the boat. Elizabeth's eyes were examining her before she then smiled at Eve.

"We've not been formally introduced, I suppose?" Elizabeth said and she offered Eve her hand surprising her. "Elizabeth Swann."

Eve blinked a couple of times but she then just answered her smile as friendly and shook her hand. "Eve Rodrigués. It is very nice to meet finally the girl I've heard so much about…" Eve send a hinting brow-lifting toward Will who seemed to become embarrassed by the look of his stiff shoulders as he rowed. There was also a slight blush on Elizabeth's cheeks as she also glanced at Will, but then returned her smiling face back to Eve.

"You know Will?" she then asked curious. Eve tilted her head.

"Not so well as you I suppose as I have sailed with him only a week but yes. Let's just say I know him", Eve answered amused and Elizabeth exchanged a laugh with her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Eve", Elizabeth then said and both girls smiled. Eve became thoughtful. Will had been honest. Elizabeth really seemed nice and friendly person to meet and Eve felt like she would get along with her just fine.

* * *

Will rowed them back to Interceptor in five minutes which amazed both of the girls and they were now at the ship's side, Gibbs throwing them a rope ladder. Will motioned Elizabeth to go first but as he was about to follow her, Eve stopped him making a quick squint as then made a hinting gesture of Will seeing under Elizabeth's skirt if he was to follow her. Will lifted his brows understandably and waved his hand with a bit awkward smile for Eve to climb. Eve just answered it then with amused half smirk as grabbed the ropes starting to climb and landed on the deck right behind Elizabeth who was staring at the crew in horror.

"Not more pirates…" she said as then her eyes fixated on Gibbs who walked forward smiling.

"Welcome aboard, Miss. Elizabeth", he said and Elizabeth's eyes narrowed for doubt.

"_Mr. Gibbs_?" she stated questionably until then her eyes widened in turn for Gibbs' next words.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked letting his eyes sweep over Eve's face until him and all the others turned to look at Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth stated again now her voice more dumbfounded and met Will's gaze as his eyes then moved on Eve. Will twitched for bit as she gave him a sudden glare before walked away not saying a word.

"He fell behind", Will just said feeling a slight sting of guilt for lying and then walked Elizabeth below the deck as the crew were left standing in shock, until Gibbs shook them out of it.

"Keep to the code!" he agreed getting hesitant looks from the men around him. But Anamaria took control.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies!" Eve heard Anamaria shout below her and she glanced at the men starting to walk less excitedly to fulfill their chores. Eve had climbed up to the mast to think what all this with Barbossa and his men meant.

Barbossa had said something of paying the blood sacrifices to the heathen gods and returning every piece of the cursed treasure of Cortéz. Why? They were talking about a curse. So did it mean that Barbossa and his men were cursed? That they had become immortal after stealing the cursed cold and so becoming cursed themselves? Yes, something like that it had to be.

But as Eve thought she couldn't figure out what did Will's father have to do with all this. Or Will, because it seemed that the person Barbossa had really needed instead of Elizabeth was… Will. He lived in the same town with her and Elizabeth had said Will's name as hers. That is the reason they kidnapped her, most likely, and they had tried to lift the curse with Elizabeth's blood. With _Turner_ blood. But it hadn't worked as the pirates said Elizabeth to be the wrong person. It was obvious. But why would they need Will's blood to lift the curse of Cortéz? Eve had no idea no matter how she thought.

Then eventually she came down rounding to the back of the ship so that it looked like she had been working and now walked down the steps to the main deck, only to be bumped into Elizabeth who ran out below the deck looking somewhat upset as she now met Eve's eyes.

"Sorry I…" she started but then gaped a little unsure of her words and looked away. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" Eve asked glancing at the entrance to the below. "Did something happen between you and Will that has upset you so?"

Eve got a confirmation as she saw Elizabeth freeze for a moment. Eve wanted to sigh. Will finally got her girl back and now he's already upsetting her after an hour?

"Yes we… got into a fight. Well… not fight but… a quarrel of some kind…" Elizabeth then told Eve giving her a glance and Eve lifted now both of her eyebrows but then smiled.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, of course not! It's been ages anyway since I've had a chance to speak with another female!"

Elizabeth laughed a little and then she followed Eve to the rail where she talked about her and Will's little argument. But at the end of it Eve just sighed again.

"Will told me about you", Elizabeth then said and smiled at Eve who looked at her surprised. Then she made a faked worried face.

"I hope it was all the good", she answered and Elizabeth laughed shaking her head.

"Yes, all the good. He told me how you met and who you are but he didn't go into details…"

Eve looked thoughtful. "And _what_ did he say I am?" she asked somewhat tense then. Elizabeth smiled.

"That you're an English noble woman by marriage", she said but then she made a small wary look. "…And daughter of a pirate. And some other small things…"

She kept a break as Eve nodded and glanced at the sea. Then Elizabeth continued after thinking for a moment. "I hope I could hear more straight from you later. I'd really like to be your friend too Eve. Even if this might sound weird when we haven't even known each other more than an hour or two…" she said making a small face but met Eve's light blue eyes with all seriousness.

"No it is not! Actually believe it or not I feel the same. I also want to be your friend, Elizabeth. I don't really have many of them anyway so… now it feels like a good time to have at least one more", Eve answered totally serious too smiling at her. "And you are dear to Will. So of course we have to get along somehow."

Elizabeth looked truly happy after hearing Eve's words and she took her hand in hers. Eve smiled at her again and did the same one of the crewmen rolling his eyes at them. Girls sure got friendly fast… But Eve meant what she said. Ever since the first moment she had met Elizabeth she had felt like she was somehow different. Someone she could trust and someone Eve could tell everything without a hesitation. And you didn't get that kind of feeling from many people during your lifetime.

They talked a bit more until Eve noted how Elizabeth kept on yawning even she obviously tried to hide it, which made Eve utter laughs.

"You can go sleep in my cabin if you want", Eve then said smiling and took Elizabeth's hand pulling her forward. "You must be tired from all the pirating…."

Elizabeth laughed. "I am. Thank you Eve", Elizabeth answered giving Eve a warm smile which she answered and led Elizabeth to her cabin closing the door behind her. And then she straightly marched below the deck only finding Will still sitting by the table depressed, staring at the pirate medallion Elizabeth had brought with her. Eve sighed.

"And there I was thinking you two wouldn't be separated by anything after this day", she said now out loud making Will jolt for fear as he was completely surprised by her voice coming behind him. He turned to see Eve walk the last steps down and then walk toward the table, stopping next to him her arms crossed and another eyebrow up.

"I'm not the most happy with you now", she continued seriously but as then she sighed again she leant against the table. "But alright I'm going ask this… I had a chat with Elizabeth just before. What's going on Will?"

Will had a surprised look on his face but then he turned irritated again and looked away. "She had this…" he said then and lifted the medallion higher, Eve's eyes examining it before they turned back to Will. "She had this medallion I thought I lost years ago. My father had sent it to me and it was the only thing I had of him… And the day I was rescued I thought I lost it but now I learned that… Elizabeth had taken it. Stolen it…"

Eve was nodding as Will spoke. She then extended her hand to take the medallion Will giving it and Eve examined it seeing the skull carved on the piece of cold. "This is a piece of the cursed cold", she stated then having a realization. This was the reason those pirates needed Will! Because this medallion had been his! But then Eve wrinkled her brows as realized Will to have said _stolen_ it.

She sat on the table giving Will questionable look. "And…?" she asked next and gave the medallion back. "That's all you're mad about? That she took the locket? Oh, Will…"

Will looked at Eve somewhat stunned. "She should've told me", he said. Eve sighed.

"Tell you what? That she took a cursed pirate medallion from you which would turn out to bring nothing but trouble to everyone in the future even she didn't even know it? Okay, she should've returned it. But she took it to protect you Will", Eve answered but didn't get a response from Will. "William, she saved your life! If you would've been found with that you would've died! She did it for you!"

"She should've told me so that none of this wouldn't have happened."

Eve wanted to hit Will. Why did men have to be so _damn_ stubborn?! She then only looked at the ceiling and suppressed the urge to sigh. "Did she tell you or not it wouldn't have changed anything. In the case she would've returned the medallion Barbossa would've come after you and taken you instead of her to lift the curse!"

Will's eyes then shot up to look into Eve's and she gasped for his sudden move. He looked wondering.

"So you knew?" He asked sitting more up in his chair. "You knew they needed my blood to lift the curse?"

"Of course I did not! I just came to that conclusion by adding things together a bit! The things Barbossa said in the cave... The things said about your father… And the things I heard from Jack and Gibbs… They all make sense now after I sat down to talk with you."

"You were right then…" Will then noted and looked at the golden piece. "You were right for keeping an eye on Jack Eve. He must have known all this. From the beginning as I was indeed his leverage…"

"Yes well, let's not talk about Jack at the moment", Eve answered and Will realized to let him aside after hearing her tone. She hadn't forgiven him for abandoning Jack in the caves with those pirates.

"So is there really any problem here Will?" Eve then asked again leaning down to look at him better. "Because Elizabeth thinks you despise her for taking the medallion all those years ago…"

Will's eyes now rose to look into Eve's again and not so irritated anymore. He looked regretful.

"Elizabeth cares about you Will. That is the only motive for everything she has done and she is really upset about your argument, as if there really even was one. You should talk with her, properly. And forgive her for heaven's sake! You shouldn't even be at all mad as she took the medallion a long time ago when you both were children."

"I appreciate your concern of the matter, Eve, I really do", Will then answered but his voice was quite tense for anger. "But I really don't want to talk to you about this… This… is not your business to take care of…"

Eve froze and she answered Will's stare a bit dumbfounded. Will saw her expression change. Once again he figured his slip a bit too late and he felt regret when Eve then made a fake smile and nodded her head clearly angry.

"Eve I…" Will tried to explain but was startled as Eve just stood up quickly staring at him that same fake smile on her lips putting a hand on her hip as always when she was pissed.

"Oh I see…" she said then and her voice was annoyed masked behind cheerful. "Well I guess I just leave you with yourself then. I was only trying to help…"

In the end Eve's smile vanished and she gave Will another slight glare before started to walk away. Maybe she had stuffed her nose into other people's business but she was only trying to make the situation simpler before it became more complicated! And seeing Elizabeth so upset earlier had really made her feel uneasy herself. She had understood what Will had truly meant with his words but she just had enough. Enough with men and their emotional processing problem among other things which always enraged Eve while being in interaction with males.

"Eve", she heard Will call out to her him standing up and taking a couple of steps after her. But Will was stopped as Eve then swung around with irritated glare and pointed at him with her forefinger.

"Don't, I don't want to hear it!" she said lifting up her jaw and sighed. "You should've done this to Elizabeth not me. Because I've had enough of you men and your problems for a lifetime and definitely don't want to hear any of your explanations no matter what about!"

Eve had again hinted at the thing with Jack and Will didn't miss it but then she left, leaving Will gaping alone below the deck before he sank in thoughts. Yes, Eve was right as always. He was a fool of getting angry at Elizabeth like that for nothing and now she thought he hated her. Even that was not the case at all. And now as an outcome even Eve had snapped at him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how was it again? Comment, _Comment_ and COMMENT! Please, I really thirst for opinions! Thank you for reading anyway even if you find my continuous plead of reviews annoying and because of that won't write any ;D**

**I try to put out anther promised chap though the Valentine's Day is already officially over as the clock shows now 0.30 am. But it's not like I have school tomorrow! ;D**


	7. The Immortal soul

**A/N:**

**OMG hell with the reviews! I just noticed I have my first follower! BDD**

** No, just kidding. Keep it coming with the reviews. But still... **_To_ _Grim assassin Sherlock101_**; Buckets of candy to you too to put my story into the following list. I THANK YOU! _´bows_`**

**Okay, maybe I go a bit overboard but hey... I have to rejoice for what I can get. At least now I know someone likes this story even a little ;D**

**So, here it is. The second Valentine's Day chapter and the 7th altogether, though published way late as it is already 15th day. Eheee, sorry. But here, enjoy another longer chap! Send you a box of virtual chocolate to go by this ;) **

**Hugs~ lindam2254**

* * *

Eve walked along the deck in thoughts, jogging the stairs up where Anamaria was standing steering the ship. They nodded to each other as Eve walked past her stopping next to the rail. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was so pissed right now.

She wasn't angry at Will or anyone in particular but that small conversation with him had set loose the frustration built up inside her for a long time so that this became yet another bad day for her. Or just worse from what it had been because her head ached again like hell. Damn rum.

Eve tapped the railing and her thoughts drifted to the Black Pearl and she wondered how long would it take for it to catch them if it succeeded to catch them even. And then there was Jack. Was he okay? Because honestly when Eve examined herself she realized that she actually missed that good for nothing drunkard captain.

Eve let out amused breath and she shook her head. "Never thought I see the day I'll be missing Jack Sparrow", she said to herself but Anamaria heard it.

"You're together then?" she asked her voice unreadable as she turned to glance at Eve though her voice had been slightly bitter. Eve smiled.

"God no. That would be the death of us both. Well, his actually…" she answered and Anamaria let out also amused breath with a small smile as Eve happened to look down at her pistol. But then as Eve returned her gaze back to the horizon she froze. The Black Pearl was sailing not too far away from them and with that speed it seemed to have it was only a matter of time when it would reach Interceptor. Eve jumped up and whipped around looking at Anamaria in shock while ran past her.

"It's the Black Pearl!" Eve shouted so that everyone could hear and ran down the stairs. "It has caught up to us!"

Everybody froze for shock until Eve's words sank in and Anamaria shout out orders, Gibbs repeating them as the crew started to run around close to a panic like state as they now tried to make a way with the ship. Elizabeth came up from the below through a hatch and immediately she met Eve's eyes who stood up right next to her pulling her up. Elizabeth was staring at Eve questionably as sometimes glanced at the men running around.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Gibbs exclaimed sending men into even more hasty measures as they worked.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked exchanging a troubled look with Eve who then jumped on the ratline and leaned forward to see the Pearl. It was still approaching in fast tempo.

"The Black Pearl! She's gaining on us!" Anamaria answered also looking back at the Pearl as fought with the helm. Elizabeth followed Eve's lead and both of them stared at the ship behind theirs until Elizabeth then rushed up to Anamaria.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth exclaimed glancing at Gibbs but Anamaria wasn't so convinced.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Anamaria answered again ignoring Elizabeth's remark. But as Eve was walking up to them and Elizabeth saw her glance over the edge there was an idea reflecting in her eyes. Eve watched as she then walked to Anamaria. And suddenly Will was next to Eve also wondering about the sudden commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked but Eve just pointed at the Pearl not saying anything and left him standing. Will then also rushed to look over the edge and his eyes widened.

"We're shallow on the draft right?" Elizabeth asked and Anamaria and Gibbs both looked stunned.

"Aye", was the answer and Elizabeth pointed to the sea. Eve followed the direction and a broad smile spread on her lips as her eyes hit the thing a bit ahead from them and she realized what Elizabeth was up to. It was brilliant!

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth continued and there was a realization in everybody's eyes. Eve grinned at Elizabeth.

"Not bad ye bonnie lass", Eve said sarcastically imitating Jack a bit and snuggled against her shoulder. "I'm almost jealous that I didn't figure that out! Very good indeed for a well behaved rich girl…"

They exchanged amused smiles. But then Eve spoke once again seriously. "It can be done as long as the ship is lighter", she said facing now Anamaria. Then also Gibbs grinned.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!" he exclaimed exchanging a nod with Eve in turn who smiled at him.

"Lighten the ship! Stern to stern!" Anamaria ordered turning the helm. Gibbs rushed to the railing.

"Anything that we can afford to lose… see that's lost!" he shouted and the crew hurried to throw everything unused or futile overboard. Eve and Elizabeth ran to the captain's cabin and dragged out chairs and the big dining table cranking them overboard. It might've not helped a lot but it was something. And during this one trip Eve then noticed that the Pearl was running out the sweeps as many oars were starting to stick out of the ship. Eve peered up and saw them hoist the colors, their black flag the Jolly Roger fluttering in the wind.

"They've got oars!" Eve shouted out as a warning and Will gave her a quick look before jumped up the edge and saw them himself. Eve ran past him and saw him put his leg on a cannon which one of the crewmen was about to push in the water.

"We're gonna need that", Will stated behind her back. Eve looked over at the cannon and sighed.

"We're going need bloody much more than that", she said rather gloomily and met Will's gaze until took a box from Cotton and threw it over the edge. Then Marty pointed at her.

"She's a Goddess, isn't she? Can't she sank the Pearl?" he said half stating and half questioning and met Eve's gaze. She didn't like much to be ordered to use her powers so she just squinted at him. Will, Elizabeth and few others stopped to stare at her and feeling suddenly uncomfortable Eve rounded them with her eyes until sighed.

"I am not a dog who does its trick at the blow of a whistle", she answered taking another box and threw it over glancing at Marty. "If I use my powers too much it'll kill me. And sinking a ship might actually do that…I'm only a half blood anyway."

Of course Eve was lying a bit but she wasn't certain of her powers' effect on her as she hadn't sunken any ships before. But Marty just shrugged and ran off.

"A Goddess?" Elizabeth asked from Will and Eve's attention was drawn first to her and then to Will who looked at Eve gaping a bit for hesitation to answer or not. But Eve answered herself with a smile.

"That's going have to wait till that later, Lizzy!" she said and smiled at her once more before returned to empty the ship. Will lifted an eyebrow. Lizzy? Well hadn't them befriended fast…

Then Eve and Elizabeth both ran to the back stern to see the Pearl getting even nearer spite of their efforts.

"It was a good plan… up till now", Anamaria said now also seeing the oars. Elizabeth stared at the Pearl rather grimly annoyed. Then Will's voice shouted out Gibbs and they watched him stride next to the very man.

"We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!" Will continued totally serious getting odd looks from the four.

"With what?" Anamaria asked doubting. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes Will, with what exactly?" she also asked tilting her head at Will who met her gaze. "Do we load _you_ in with a sword?"

"Anything, everything! Everything we have left!" was Will's answer and he looked at all the four in turns Anamaria then rolling her eyes as Gibbs, looking pretty doubting himself went shout out the order. Eve stared at Will.

"You're crazy you know that, eh?" she asked eventually smirking at Will as passed him, getting the same kind of back. Will then looked at Elizabeth for a bit longer moment until rushed after Eve.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" was the order. And the crew obeyed running down below the deck with buckets full of dining instruments and small junk and stuffed them into the cannons.

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" Gibbs shouted as he ran with Will back to Anamaria Elizabeth meeting their gazes. Eve glanced at the Pearl and then whipped around to give them a look from the distance. They never could escape now.

But then Eve started to think and she looked at the water. She dashed to look over the rail before she then let out a breath. She got it.

"Use the anchor!" she exclaimed all of a sudden as the idea hit her and ran up the stairs. The group stared at her but Elizabeth was the only one to realize her point as he met Eve's eyes.

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" Elizabeth said too agreeing with Eve and now they both were stared at as if being crazy. "On the starboard side!" she repeated. Then Will nodded agreeably.

"It certainly has the element of surprise", he agreed looking at Eve and Elizabeth before turned to look at thunderstruck Anamaria.

"You're daft lady! You both are!" Anamaria answered as let her eyes move between Eve and Elizabeth. Eve smirked as did Gibbs.

"Daft like Jack!" he noted and turned. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it ye dogs! Or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

After just standing there in awe the crew now hurried to lower the anchor after Gibbs sent out his threat. Both Eve and Will ran once again back down until suddenly the anchor hit the reef and by the power of the ship starting to turn Eve was crashed against him dropping them down, Will hitting his head.

"Are you intact?" Eve asked as stood up instantly but stiffly her arms hurting by the impact. Will sat up shaking his head. "You see the stars to have descended here down to us?"

"No, I'm fine", Will said as Eve pulled him up only them to lose their balance once more as Elizabeth's voice shouted at Anamaria to let go of the helm and the ship's speed increased, it creating huge waves while turning. Will grabbed Eve and the other way around to stay balanced as Interceptor kept on turning until it had made a complete circle now starting to face Black Pearl which was now right next to them.

Will and Eve let go of each other grabbing a weapon as Will rushed to Gibbs. "Keep us steady now", Eve heard Will say behind her back as she on the other hand started to examine those filthy pirates on the deck of the Black Pearl shouting for anticipation of a battle. Eve grabbed her pistol with her left hand. She would rather enjoy this. Then she could hear Barbossa's voice clearly as it shouted the order to attack at the same time as Will.

"Now!"

"Fire all!" Eve heard Elizabeth's voice shout out as a confirmation and finally the ships fired exchanging many blows. Eve could feel the ship tremble by the cannon fire as she then ran to the side, taking a cover and started to shoot at Barbossa's men never missing. Well it didn't kill them but gave her the greatest satisfaction and sent a few of them falling down to the water. Eve made a grin as she heard the men shout out either in pain or shock, she didn't care which.

One bullet accidentally crazed Eve's arm and she winced as then in a blink of an eye ducked down when one cannonball came flying straight to the place she had been. She stood back up instantly shaking the pieces of wood off her and continued firing, sending more men to the water as walked along the deck sometimes avoiding the crewmen of Interceptor as they ran around changing places also shooting at the pirates at the other side or new cannonballs flying in her direction.

Eve then glanced on her right side and saw Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs crouched behind the railing firing and loading rifles in turns. But exactly at that same moment there was another cannonball which flew right on her left side hitting the railing and sent one crewman in the air, his body hitting straight at Eve who fell on her back. Elizabeth and Will gave her a worried look.

"Eve, are you alright?!" Will shouted giving her one more glance before fired his rifle. Eve kicked the man off him and dragged herself to them in order not to get killed while entering their shelter. Eve let out a breath.

"Never better. Just my luck to have a flying idiot landing on me!" she answered smiling quickly before sat up. Elizabeth gave her own rifle to her and she took it with thanks, pushing her pistol under her belt and started shooting with the others. Eve wasn't that good when it came to rifles so she did accidentally almost craze Will's cheek after a couple of shots him giving her accusing look with a brow-lifting. Eve made a face.

"Sorry Will."

"We could use a few more ideas, lass!" Gibbs exclaimed over the racket and gave Elizabeth a glance who gave him a tired look back as set the rope loose.

"Your turn!" she shouted back and then Gibbs eyes fixated on Eve his head turning. Eve wrinkled her brows while shook her curly head.

"Don't look at me!" she also said continuing firing through the newly made hole on the side. Gibbs looked defeated.

"We need us a devil's dowry", he whined as then suddenly Anamaria crept behind Elizabeth and started to point at her with a pistol.

"We'll give them her!" she exclaimed all eyes focusing on the two women. Eve was about to draw her pistol once more staring at Anamaria but Will stopped her.

"She's not what they're after", he said giving Eve a soothing look in the eyes and saw realization in them. But then Eve frowned as she looked at Will's neck. Where was it?

"Where is it?" Eve asked staring up at Will who then had a flicker of shock on his face as he then glanced down seeing nothing, then turning to Elizabeth whose hand was on her chest. She met Eve and Will's gazes in small shock herself.

"The medallion", she uttered out and Will immediately stood up fighting his way to the grate between flying bullets and pieces of wood. Eve gave his retreating figure a brow-lifting. Good god, did he actually leave such important thing alone below? Yes he did. He was Will Turner. Eve let out another sigh of frustration as Elizabeth then extended her hands toward her.

"Want me to take over?" she asked smiling and Eve tilted her head.

"Sure."

Eve gave the rifle back to Elizabeth and this time pulled out her pistol again both of them firing at the same time. One pirate fell down with a few volts by Elizabeth's careful aim on the neck and Eve lifted an eyebrow impressed. She grinned at her.

"Not bad from a well behaved rich noble woman indeed!" Eve exclaimed and laughed a bit loading her pistol again before fired. Elizabeth gave her the same kind of smirk as lifted her gun.

"My words exactly to you Countess", she answered and they both laughed as pulled the trigger once more in unison. But then Elizabeth saw Eve stare down the Black Pearl's side in horror. Eve saw that same annoying pair, Pintel and Ragetti, load one of their cannons with a two sided cannonball with a chain keeping the pieces together. The mast-breaker as they called them back at her ship.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked peeking over a cannon too to see and Eve let out a heavy sigh when she moved her gaze now on the main deck seeing the pirates now grab hooks used to board the enemy ships, making a face.

"Trouble", she just answered and Elizabeth's got her answer as then they heard a whistling sound and saw as something flew through the air spinning, hit the main mast breaking it making it split like a twig. Just before Eve was about to shout out another warning.

"Trouble with a capital T", Eve then stated once more sighing even heavier and her voice gloomy as Elizabeth followed her now stand up and pulling out her sword, stepping away from the railing. The mast came down dropping a couple of Jack's crewmen in the process as Elizabeth and Eve then watched in horror it eventually landing between the ships making an excellent passageway to Barbossa's crew. Eve made another face.

"I swear if I get a chance I'll kill them!" she mumbled tilting her head in annoyance meaning of course those two goons who had shot the mast as Elizabeth stood next to her.

"Who?" she asked but didn't get an answer as was then surprised by Barbossa's loud voice shouting at the other side and as the first hooks were thrown on the still intact railing of Interceptor.

"Blast all the carcasses men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Barbossa exclaimed and his men let out agreeable shouts as then all of them started to come aboard the Interceptor. Eve grabbed Elizabeth's arms and looked her into eyes.

"Let's stay together!" she said seriously getting a nod and a small smile back from Elizabeth until then there was the first man to attack Eve and she raised her sword to deflect the blow aimed at her head as Elizabeth shot him in the gut. Eve gave her a happy smile before then rushed to attack another slightly familiar looking old enemy with a cry of anger, stomping on the earlier fallen man with no feelings of remorse. Because these men hadn't felt such toward her in the past.

Eve happened to notice Barbossa's monkey run to the Interceptor by the fallen mast but didn't have time to see where it went as there were now two pirates running to her. She received them by blocking the first one's sword, kicking the other on the face as then changed her leg to swing it right between the first one's crouch before slashed him with her own sword. The second one had got surprised but after seeing his companion fall he attacked even angrier, which made it easy to Eve just step away letting him go past her. But as she then turned to shoot him her eyes widened for horror.

"Elizabeth!" she exclaimed as then grabbed the pirate in front of her taking a hold of his arms and pushed him forward, Eve turning his hand so that his blade was sank into the belly of another pirate who had sneaked behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned instantly in confusion as then her eyes widened when she looked behind Eve.

"Eve watch out!" now she shouted, but before Eve could react either to the sound coming behind her Elizabeth now grabbed the same pirate Eve had turning him around, making it easy as he was so confused and pushed him forward.

"Move away!" she shouted again to Eve and nodding briskly Eve span around to the left hearing a cry of pain as she then saw the other pirate who had sneaked upon her stand now a sword of the one Elizabeth was holding in his gut and he fell. Then without a hesitation Eve took her gun and shot the confused one before he could've snapped out of it. Then Eve met Elizabeth's gaze smiling.

"Thank you!" she said cheerfully. Elizabeth smirked.

"No, thank _you_!"

Elizabeth then crouched once more next to the railing holding up the rifle and again started to shoot at the pirates running across the deck, Eve covering her with her sword and pistol swinging both around in order to slice, hit, shoot and poke for every possible scumbag close to her or Elizabeth. They actually made a pretty good team and sent contended smiles to each other in middle of the fight.

But then Eve's eyes hit on a figure standing on the railing of the Black Pearl and her eyes widened until a smile came upon her lips. It was Jack! And alive! She followed as he stole a rope from a pirate swinging toward the ship, seeming like thanking the man as he fell down in the water. Then Eve saw him jump with the rope and she ran to the rail holding out her hand for Jack to grab onto it.

"Jack!" she called the pirate captain noticing her and he did extend his own ring filled fingers but was swung backwards again and hit a man next to Eve, also dropping him in the water. Letting out a shout Jack swung between the ships once more until Eve jumped on the rail too and Jack managed to grab her hand now successfully, throwing the rope away as gave Eve that familiar grin.

"Evie darling!" he said and gave Eve a quick measuring look. "I honestly can say to be happy to see you, love!"

"Jack!" Gibbs stated then in delight as Jack jumped down pulling out Gibbs' canteen and handed it back to him, Eve jumping behind him just avoiding a bullet aimed at her neck.

"Bloody empty!" Jack exclaimed as an answer stepping past Gibbs until his eyes found Elizabeth who was fighting with a large pirate, hitting him with the rifle. Jack started to walk and Eve followed him knocking out one pirate running past her as then Jack rushed over, grabbing the pirate's hand as he was about to hit Elizabeth.

"That's not very nice ", Jack said matter-of-factly lifting up a finger and took the pirate's attention away from Elizabeth who then let out a shout of frustration and hit the pirate hard on the head, sending him overboard with a somersault. Eve gave her a brow-lifting until then some pirates from the Black Pearl started to shoot at them Jack grabbing Eve's shirt as he then pulled both her and Elizabeth into safety, landing on the deck.

"Where's the medallion?" Jack demanded staring at Elizabeth who didn't look happy at all to see him. Instead she made a face and raised her hand to slap Jack. Eve rolled her eyes but seeing that Elizabeth was safe now with him she ran to attack a gang of pirates who were starting to get on to Marty and Cotton after giving Elizabeth a look and a quick smile to Jack.

"Wretch!" Eve heard Elizabeth say loudly behind her back her voice full of contempt but as Jack grabbed her wrist stopping the movement, his eyes swept over the cloth wrapped around Elizabeth's wound.

"Ah, where's dear William?" Jack asked then questionably half noting, and there was a realization in Elizabeth's eyes as she now looked over to the grate.

"Will", escaped through her lips as she then ran forward away from Jack, Eve noticing and following her with her gaze until she got busy with two other pirates attacking her at the same time. Elizabeth landed on the grate and saw Will under it.

"Will!" she exclaimed once more now only more panicked and Eve heard it glancing at her again. She heard Will's voice call out to Elizabeth from somewhere far. He was below the deck!

Eve swung around stinging one of the pirates with her sword pushing it through her armpit as watched in wonder as Elizabeth tried to open the grate in desperation. Eve turned to the left for a slight moment to shoot one pirate at the distance until then at the same moment Eve heard a familiar shriek and as she watched over to the deck she saw Barbossa's monkey, Jack, running across it holding the medallion of Cortéz. Eve stopped the sword of the next attacker as she glanced at the god damn monkey in hatred.

"_Jack_!" she shouted in anger, meaning the monkey, but the other Jack of course though her to call him and then he also saw the monkey running toward the Black Pearl dashing after it. However Eve didn't have time to see did he catch the thing as Elizabeth's voice cried out behind her.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth exclaimed in desperation as Eve looked over at her once more in middle of the fight, only seeing her then being grabbed by two of Barbossa's men. Eve heard Will shout out Elizabeth's name as she was forced away and led toward the Black Pearl.

"Eve!" Elizabeth cried out after seeing her on the deck and Eve tried to go help her but the two pirates she was fighting didn't let her and made her defend herself, taking a hold of her waist to swing her around. But then she heard someone other call out her name with that thin suppressed voice.

_"Eve!"_

Eve whipped around to look at the grate as heard Will's voice but made another sharp turn as slashed one of her opponents, and lifted then her left arm to shoot the other before rushed to the grate throwing away her weapons and met Will's eyes full of worry.

"Will!" also Eve exclaimed but more statement like, only then nodding to him calmly even the water she saw gathered below the deck was reaching Will to his armpits. "Wait! I get you out!" she continued giving Will a reassuring look as started to push away the fallen mast which hold the hatch in place. But then Will let out a shout.

"Eve behind you!" he cried out and Eve turned around only to be hit straight on the face and she fell back against the grate.

"Eve!" Will called and then he felt something warm dribble down on his cheek. It was Eve's blood.

Eve kicked the pirate on the face and turned around to grab a gun she saw laying a little farther away but as she dragged herself over the grate, she was grabbed and lifted in the air. But Eve wasn't going to give up that easily. She used her elbows to hit the man with all force on the chest, succeeding as he let go of her but before she could turn around and defend herself another pirate showed up. A big man with dark skin and he swung a sword just missing Eve's chest as she retreated. But she tripped once again falling down on the grate this time only having no time as both of the men took a hold of her.

Eve fought back with all she had and she managed to grab one of her daggers from her boot and she yanked her arm up, sticking the dagger at the man on her right as she kicked the man on the left. But this time they didn't let go.

"Wench!" the dark skinned pirate shouted in fury and Eve let out a cry of pain as he landed a hard hit against her back sending her once again on the hatch Will was trapped under. Her head hit against the wood making her dizzy for a while and so she couldn't try to escape from those strong arms as they again took a hold of her lifting her up.

But before Eve was also dragged away she gave Will one more worried gaze, hearing him call out her name once more until then she was next standing aboard the Black Pearl the other members of Jack's crew staring at her some admirably some gloomily. As for Barbossa he was now standing on the deck looking the utmost contented holding the golden medallion of Cortéz. Eve rolled her eyes. Here they went again….

The crew was tightened up around the main mast with Elizabeth as Eve was still hold back by that dark skinned pirate and his mate. Eve glared at them and Barbossa along with the other pirates who then turned to look at her realization in their eyes as they examined this young female pirate, recognizing her. Barbossa had a sly smile on his face as he then walked in front of Eve.

"Look what we have here, gents!" he exclaimed looking around then pointing at Eve with evil grin on his dry face. "If it isn't the Goddess herself! The very one we had a chance to be acquainted with not so long ago!"

The crew laughed as Barbossa then stopped close to Eve, making a thoughtful face before pulling out the medallion under her shirt to be seen and then swept away her hair form the mark on her neck like Jack had done. He grinned.

"Aye! It is the exact same little wench of nature we had the honor of having as our guest on our ship not so long ago. And by the look of my crew I am not going far astray am I, hmm?"

Barbossa and many others looked at the crewmen who had fought Eve. Even they didn't bleed they had big holes and open wounds from the places she had hit or shot them, the black man having a nasty mark of a dagger on his face. Eve made a small cocky smile before turned her eyes back on Barbossa.

"You always were unpleasant gadfly to us, in the true meaning of the words", Barbossa continued narrowing his eyes at Eve who only lifted up her jaw not the least bit threatened. "And I'll wonder what gives us the pleasure to have you show us such courtesy of returning to us after all we've put you through, hmm? Honestly, I must admit the wind being on our side today as we've managed to catch two flies with one single small stone!"

The crew let out agreeable shouts. Eve glanced down but didn't say anything or didn't let her jaw drop even an inch as Barbossa took a small stroll on the deck until happened to glance at Elizabeth.

"Pardon me for _my_ lack of courtesy Miss. Rodrigués as I have put your dress to a better usage during your absence", Barbossa continued now smirking amused nodding toward Elizabeth.

Eve just lifted a brow Elizabeth glancing down at her gown and then at Eve. Jack's crew was completely confused as they stared first at Eve who was glowering at Barbossa with cold eyes and secondly at the said man who just answered the girl's glares with a smile.

"Eve, what is he talking about?" Elizabeth asked looking at Eve completely confused with questionable eyes. Eve just answered her gaze a bit blue her stone hard stare softening while meeting her eyes. But Barbossa answered for her.

"Didn't I tell you Miss. Swann that that dress was only waiting its true owner and wasn't originally intended to you to wear?" he said meeting Elizabeth's eyes before turned them back to Eve.

Eve glared at him and then suddenly all the men could feel the water under the ship start to roil making the Pearl shake a little by little, and as they now watched Eve they could see her eyes glow for hidden fury, burning with a dangerous fire. Even her face was nearly expressionless the way she suddenly stood there extremely threatening and scary, her hair swaying in the all the time rising wind she truly looked like a Goddess. And she was pissed.

"You shouldn't underestimate the wrath of a woman!" Jack then said loudly giving Barbossa a matter of fact nod which he directed to Eve. "Or a wrath of a Goddess, may I say?"

Barbossa's face twitched in annoyance as he looked over at Jack. But then he smirked and stepped next to him, looking at Eve as then directed his pistol on Jack's head who jerked in shock a grimace on his face.

"If you even try one ickle gimmick of weather of yours he gets it", Barbossa said loading the pistol as Jack directed a help asking look toward Eve, who only tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow still not threatened at all. There was a moment of confusion on Barbossa's face as his threat seemed empty.

"Why do I always feel so unwanted?" Eve heard Jack mumble as he truly looked disappointed at her reaction.

Eve met his gaze momentarily but didn't try to look sorry as instantly returned to stare at Barbossa whose own disappointment then changed into satisfaction as he then saw Jack point forward toward Elizabeth. Barbossa then smirked again now stepping to her and loading his pistol the second time pressing it against Elizabeth's jaw.

"Rephrasing the same proposition", Barbossa said narrowing his eyes and pushed the gun closer Elizabeth's neck who lifted her head up also glaring at the pirate. Eve didn't say anything but her eyes squinted slightly and Barbossa saw his threat now to have a ground. He gave the girl a victorious smirk.

"Eve no!" Elizabeth shouted squirming against the bonds while looked at her. But after sending hardly noticeable death glare at Jack who jolted for her look, Eve let out a sigh and reluctantly pulled her power back instantly calming the water and the air a hard look on her face but her threat of a Goddess mostly now gone. Barbossa stepped away from Elizabeth contended.

"Tame are we?" he asked amused and Eve looked away while the crew laughed. "Then it will be even simpler to get what we want from ye later, and you know what that is pretty thing so just keep your hatred under the dome and be a good gal until we're finished with ye!"

"I killed you…" then Eve finally spoke her voice rising as the hatred took over and she narrowed her eyes at the pirate. "I shot you! So why are you alive? Is it the curse?"

"Aye. It is indeed the most disagreeable to you that we cannot die, my lady!" Barbossa answered grinning. "Cause you've made us _your_ gadfly now! But tell me… How's your deary husband I wonder? "

Elizabeth saw Eve then jolt and there was pain mixed in her anger. Until she then just sighed again sending another death glare to Barbossa's back as he then walked to the edge of the ship, fingering the medallion and now watched the Interceptor which was acock a little away from the Pearl. The pirates had moved it away from the sinking Interceptor and Barbossa just stood there watching as Jack the monkey jumped on his shoulder. What was he waiting?

"If any of you as much as thinks the word _parley_, I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel blustered as he and Ragetti were walking around the prisoners holding up their weapons threateningly and Eve send them too a glare before met Elizabeth's worried eyes. Eve gave her a quick smile soothing a little her worry. But then Eve saw an idea form in Elizabeth's eyes as she then glanced quickly to her sides and escaped under the rope running toward the railing.

"Lizzy!" Eve exclaimed as tried to move to stop her but then all of them were surprised as at the same moment Interceptor exploded, freezing both Elizabeth and Eve on their places as them and the others stared at the long gone ship in horror. Eve wrinkled her eyebrows as she then felt a sting of pain in her chest when the realization kicked in.

"No", she whispered shaking her head. _No William_!

Elizabeth was breathing in shock as she stared at the ship her eyes as wide as Eve's when she then whispered Will's name too in horror. Until then her eyes flashed to Barbossa and she dashed to him in fury.

"You've got to stop it!" she exclaimed but was grabbed by Barbossa who whipped around his eyes wide for amusement as he took a hold of her.

"Welcome back Miss!" he answered meeting Elizabeth's gaze, grinning in the end of his words. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair that you return the favor!"

Eve saw that satisfied grin on Barbossa's face and her eyes widened as she saw him push Elizabeth in the hands of his men her starting to scream in fear and disgust. Eve fought against her holders glaring at the men.

"No, Lizzy!" escaped from her lips as he took a step forward struggling but was pulled roughly back as Elizabeth shot her a panicked look. But then if Eve would have had her heart intact it would've skipped a beat by the voice she next heard.

"_Barbossa_!" strong loud voice shouted and as everybody turned around they saw wet Will now standing on the edge, soon jumping down picking up surprisingly Jack's pistol from the deck. Eve's tight chest loosened and she sent a relieved broad smile at Will as Elizabeth stopped struggling, also smiling in relieved awe.

"Will…" she whispered as Will glanced at Eve and her pointing the pistol at Barbossa.

"She goes free!" Will exclaimed with a serious face his eyes full of resentment as Barbossa gave him a wondering look.

"What's in your head boy?!" he answered with a question walking closer to Will as Eve saw Elizabeth struggling again against the pirates but who tightened their hold of her, Will still answering Barbossa's stare without a falter as he repeated.

"She goes free!" he said without a hesitation.

Eve glanced around the pirates staring at Will clearly annoyed and she also then struggled to get free, only feeling pain as the two men behind her tightened their grip and pulled her hands so much to the back that she couldn't stop a moan escape from her lips Will's eyes visiting momentarily on her. If she wouldn't do something they would kill Will now for sure!

"You've only got one shot and we can't die", Barbossa indeed said back stopping right in front of the pistol's barrel looking rather cocky, meeting Will's gaze as his crew uttered laughs around the deck. Eve saw Will glance around in thoughts as then he figured something Eve getting a bad feeling about his look as then Jack cried out silently;

"Don't do anything stupid!" he begged putting his hands together as a pleading gesture but Will then shot his head up, running back to the edge jumping on it. And Eve knew what he was about to do.

"Will no!" she shouted getting hold back again by the pirates and she winced once more in pain as Will then put the gun under his own jaw surprising Barbossa a bit.

"You can't. I can", he said meeting Barbossa's gaze and leant backwards over the sea standing on the edge, as now also Elizabeth joined the struggle staring at him now shocked understanding Eve's reaction.

"…Like that…" Jack sighed and put down his hands in defeat. Eve glanced at him and lifted an eyebrow as quickly Barbossa's extremely questionable voice spoke, waking her attention and Eve whipped her head to stare at him and Will in turns horrified. Why the bloody hell did Will have to be so heroic all the time and by doing that so reckless!?

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked glancing to the side deeply wondering shaking his head.

"No one! He's no one!" Jack then spoke up hurrying before Barbossa and giving him a quick faked honest smile. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed…" Jack continued with his obvious lies. "…Lovely singing voice! Though, eunuch…"

To the last word Jack widened his eyes remarkably and pointed toward Will behind him, Eve feeling her eyes widen too as she turned to look at Will in bewilderment. What? Was Will really a…

Will also looked stunned for a short moment as he happened to meet Eve's somewhat shocked gaze what looked like asking;** are you really?**

"No! No, I am not…" he started denying glancing at Eve in embarrassment until then shook his head and directed his once again serious eyes back on Barbossa making Jack sigh in desperation slowly also turning to face Will at the side of the ship.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" Will continued Eve making a face as she wrinkled her forehead.

_Will, what are you doing?_ she thought. Was he trying to get caught? Well, obviously he was and Eve let out a frustrated sigh her eyes examining him which Will did notice but didn't react as only stared at Barbossa.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Ragetti then exclaimed pointing at Will in awe. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"On my word do as I say. Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost in the Davy Jones' Locker!" Will continued taking a step closer to the edge while spoke as if trying to prove his words. Barbossa turned rather thoughtful as he then took a step closer.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner!" he then answered examining the young man unreadable expression on his face. Without a hesitation Will answered.

"Elizabeth goes free!" he shouted and glanced at her while doing so.

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa asked back tilting his head. Jack was waving at himself expectantly but Will ignored it and pointed at Jack's crew quickly with the pistol.

"And the crew… The crew are not to be harmed!" Will continued leaving Jack unmentioned with a disappointed grimace as Barbossa then thought a moment, finally making a slight smirk as then stepped even closer to Will revealing his yellow teeth while smiled.

"Agreed!" he breathed widening his eyes as then pulled away, turning and walked back.

Eve let out another sigh of frustration but then she felt at least small relief take over her. Well, at least Elizabeth and the crew could get away but she knew that Barbossa wouldn't let her go was she part of the negotiation or not. But Will wasn't finished and he pointed toward Eve next, who gave him a surprised glance as he did mention her in the end.

"And Eve! She is to be freed also!" Will exclaimed as him final claim once again disappointing Jack who had got his hopes up when Will had spoken up again after a break. But now Eve saw him slump back a bit for that disappointment from the corner of her eye as she met Will's eyes until they shot up to look at Barbossa who had frozen on his spot. But then Barbossa glared at her. Eve lifted her jaw and answered the glare as nasty making Barbossa utter a breath of annoyance when he then turned back to Will.

"She is out of your claims boy!" Barbossa answered and as a proving a point Eve's holders once more tightened their grip on her. She let out a breath on frustration and glowered at them in turns until turned to look at Will again who now loaded the pistol, pushing it further against his neck. Eve made a furious head shook.

"You have no idea what we've had to deal because of this little wench so I think I am not going to let her slip away from my grasp Mr. turner!" Barbossa continued now with intense voice as he swung his hand toward Eve, looking at her with hatred which she returned.

"Then I shoot myself and make sure you won't get a grasp on me!" Will exclaimed and Eve's eyes shot back at him. She struggled giving him a warning look.

"Will no! You don't know what you're bargaining here!" Eve shouted out managing to get more free but she only stared at Will in the eyes trying to make him realize it to be futile to try to get her free. But surprisingly as Will just turned his unflinching eyes back to Barbossa who was obviously fuming inside, then made a face as gave in.

"Fine, we let the little wench go too!" he exclaimed defeated and snapped his fingers.

The men holding Eve didn't let go of her but loosened their hold so that they now only hold her still from the elbows letting her stand free once more. Eve was confused. Why did Barbossa agree? Could it really be just because Will threatened to kill himself? They had hunted her for years and now when they had her they just let her go? Eve didn't understand it.

Will met Eve's confused gaze once more until then put the gun away and stepped down, immediately being caught by Barbossa's men as Barbossa himself took the pistol away from him throwing it away. Eve was now forced on her knees Will being walked right next to her where also he slumped down, watching at Elizabeth who was staring both of them in worry. Mostly at Will the same questionable look in her brown eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Eve asked quietly meeting Will's surprised gaze. "You know they're not going to let me go!"

"They are as it is part of our agreement", Will whispered back serious. Eve sighed.

"Will, they have been after me for years now! They're not letting me go no matter what happens! And they words can't actually be trusted as pirates they are!"

Will froze a bit after this Eve's quite true remark and he got a lifted eyebrow from the girl next to her while they stared at each other. But then Will turned back to serious again.

"I had to try. I can't let them have you and steal away your powers. Didn't you say you die without them?" he answered seeing then surprise in Eve's light irises before turned his eyes back to Elizabeth who instantly met his gaze.

"I can't let either of you die", he then added leaving Eve speechless sitting next to him, until she just sighed and shook her head. It was no use. Will was always the William Turner she had come to know. A man who doesn't abandon his friends no matter what her or anyone's opinion was. And Eve uttered a low laugh for this thought.

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed about half an hour until it suddenly stopped. Eve and Will who were still on the deck on their knees peeked over the edge and saw there was an island coming up from the wide sea just a swim away from the ship. The pirates then suddenly started to move around, gathering on the deck as Eve lifted an eyebrow. What were they doing? Why had they stopped in front of a deserted island…

But then she realized and she shot alarmed look at Will but didn't have a change to say anything as they were yanked up forced to walk closer to the main mast as Barbossa then walked over looking at the island very contended and amused. Eve noticed Jack wince a bit at the sight of it and wonder filled her eyes, until her attention was drawn back to the captain.

"It is time to honor our agreement, Mr. Turner", he said and with a nod of his head then two of his men rushed to him holding a plank, setting it over the edge of the ship and Eve's eyes widened before narrowing. That godless son of a big! He knew nothing about honorable contracts!

Both her and Will then gasped as Elizabeth was brought over by the command of Barbossa and they watched in horror as she was now pushed on the plank many swords pointed at her as she turned back to face the pirates now grinning at her. Eve felt a rush of hate and she once again tried to run to Elizabeth but was stopped by who else than the pirate with dark skin, Bo'sun of the ship.

"Go on, poppet go! Walk the plank!" Pintel exclaimed with a laugh and he and the others were trying to force Elizabeth further toward the end of the plank. And eventually she did turn around walking to the end, staring into the water nervously.

Then Will gasped as Barbossa next made a nod toward Eve who also was then dragged toward the plank waiting for her turn, even she did her best to fight back.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will then spat and tried to run to the girls but was grabbed my Barbossa's men stopping him. Barbossa turned his flaming eyes at him, but eventually turning amused at the end of his speech.

"Don't dare impugn my honor boy! I agreed they'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where", he answered now laughing with his men as Will glared at him full of hatred, the men holding him putting a gag between his teeth and pulling him away.

Eve and Elizabeth both looked at him, then exchanged a glance until Barbossa turned his attention now to Eve before Elizabeth stopping the Bo'sun as he was about to shove Eve on the plank with Elizabeth.

"And when it comes to this female, setting her free as you requested Mr. Turner depends entirely of the aspect of the occasion", Barbossa continued hinting now taking a hold of Eve's jaw lifting her head up but Eve only gave him a cold stare, which made him smile as he started to finger her medallion once more his crew laughing at the background.

"This time Miss. Rodrigués we shall take your powers. And it is only a matter of time for that", he then finished threateningly eventually pulling away from Eve who yanked her head free with a sharp move. Then Barbossa turned to eye at Elizabeth.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" he continued smiling too at Elizabeth slyly his voice sarcastic making his men mutter agreeably. Barbossa extended his hand. "So I'll be taking that dress back before you go!"

Elizabeth stared at him in a moment of astonishment until next sent the pirates proud glances and started to take off Eve's dress, throwing it to Barbossa with a loathing expression. "Goes with your black heart!" she stated as she got whistles from the pirates when she was now standing on the plank wearing only her under dress. Eve tried to kick Barbossa.

"You pig!" she spat glaring at him before was looking at Elizabeth again worried when she glanced at her back as worried. Barbossa gave Eve amused smirk until put the dress against his face momentarily turning away.

"Oh, it's still warm!" he said still smirking as his crew did laugh, grabbing the dress as Barbossa threw it to them. "Take that robe below to wait its next wearer!" he then commanded making everybody look wondering but they didn't have time to think about it as then the pirates were once again forcing Elizabeth to walk the plank.

"Lizzy!" Eve whispered and she started to breathe heavier staring at her new friend in horror.

"Off you go! Come on!" pirates ordered her, Elizabeth giving the plank wary looks as she walked reaching the end of it when she turned around one more time, meeting first Eve's worried eyes until she moved them to Will who was staring at her as worried fighting against his holders. But then Bo'sun had enough and he stepped back up pulling Eve with him.

"Too long!" he exclaimed and then all of a sudden shook the plank making Elizabeth lose her balance and she fell down into the water.

Eve was hit by shock but then was filled with rage and she directed a hard hit on Bo'sun's chest, whipping around to face him as he did let her go surprised for her blow.

The crewmen then watched once again as that same scary atmosphere seized the moment and the wind rose, spinning Eve's hair around as she stared at the pirate with those same cold and dangerous eyes taking two steps toward him. The ship was rocked by the out of the blue risen waves again and Bo'sun stepped back clearly scared of her as Will, Jack and his crew stared in astonishment with wrinkled foreheads. Eve was even scarier now but then suddenly Barbossa's voice called out.

"Stay put you harlot!" Barbossa exclaimed in annoyance and as Eve then turned around, she was surprised as Barbossa finally yanked the medallion off her neck and immediately the clouds squirming around the ship cleared and waves seized.

Eve gave him a glare but then without a warning Barbossa drew out his sword, slicing at Eves face with it so that she fell to the left side dropping on the deck. Will squirmed even more furiously against his holders and was now staring at Eve in shock but for everybody's surprise her head rose up soon enough and slowly she turned to face Barbossa.

Even Will had seen Eve come back to life once he still couldn't stop himself for staring in bewilderment with the others as that long wound Eve had gotten on her face from Barbossa's sword was now closing, eventually turning into new flawless pale skin as Eve glared up at Barbossa still looking kind of cocky while doing it. And so even Will was totally anxious and worried for Elizabeth, he did feel slight amusement as saw this and Barbossa's expression tense up. He pushed the blade back into his belt.

"Curse the Goddesses and their immortal soul!" he spat out until nodded to Bo'sun. "Take this wench down and lock her in my cabin!"

Eve struggled as the pirate did what he was ordered and started to drag her now across the deck, toward the captain's quarters. On her way she locked eyes with Jack and Will, who gave her worried looks until she noticed now Jack being forced on the plank next. And after a moment even she couldn't see what was happening anymore, she heard a splash of water and she figured Jack to have been dropped after Elizabeth. They were marooned on the island.

But Eve instead was indeed forced in Barbossa's cabin, pushed in more like it and locked inside waiting until Barbossa finally came in.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay, the second Valentine's day chap finally up! And the clock isn't but only 2.55 in the morning... Hehee, I will be so tired in the morning again. But what wouldn't I sacrifice for you readers? Well nothing ;D**

**So here was the next chap. Will publish more next week or earlier if I feel like it. I hope I didn't suck at the battle scene, because they are SO HARD to write! Probably everyone says this but still, it is true! I have also wondered my writing skills in scenes as this as I have wrote my other fic to the Lord of the Rings. Maybe I should start to publish it too to see will it gain any comments? Who knows. I'd like to first finish it altogether though before starting to publish it so that I don't have to make my readers pine away due the writer's blocks. So yea, maybe. But thank you again for reading _this_ chap and more will be coming! Next time some more pirate action! ;D**


	8. Deception, the measure of a honest man

**A/N: Hi guys! BD**

**Okay, let's face it. I don't have enough patience to wait to publish some more of this story. It is finished and as I don't have a life to live, I can as well put out some more chaps... Sad really. I am pretty much married with my computer. Hmm... ;) Well... Here is some more promised pirate action! This time the chapter is again shorter but no matter. I found this part quite hard to write for some reason but it came out like this. Hope you like it ;D Still I don't own any of the real POTC characters spite Eve & my other characters.**

**And thanks to**** the second person who added**** me into the following list! Sorry, my computer doesn't save your name to this for some reason so I have to thank you anonymously...**

**Enjoy! ~lindam2254**

* * *

Will had been thrown into the brig with the other members of Jack's crew and was now standing still, leaning against the bars feeling anxious for both Elizabeth and Eve. Was Elizabeth safe? Where was Eve and what Barbossa was going to do to her? Will crossed his arms and tapped the floor with his shoe nervously, glancing at Pintel and Ragetti from time to time who were cleaning the floor between the two sells Will and the others were held. What was going to happen now? But then Cotton's parrot croaked.

"_Awwk, shiver me timbers_", it said and Will's head snapped toward it seeing Gibbs direct amused glance at it before he turned to the two pirates.

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit", he mocked getting a hit from the dirty mop Pintel was holding.

But then there was new sound of tapping shoes in the staircase and all of them watched as Eve walked in the brig with fast steps, sour look on her beautiful face which actually made her look quite amusing. She was far ahead of the Bo'sun who had been ordered to take her down. Will lifted his brows as he noticed she was now wearing the same dress Elizabeth had, standing there her arms crossed giving her guardian a questionable brow-lifting in turn as she stood next to Will's cell clearly waiting to be let in. She rolled her eyes as Pintel and Ragetti whistled at her after letting their eyes wander over her a couple of times.

"'Ello poppet!" Pintel greeted and Eve made another eye-roll before the Bo'sun was there to open the door to Will's cell, her walking in without a word. Will followed her with his gaze questionable as she just sat straight down crossing her arms and legs and let out a frustrated sigh. Will was staring at her and after Eve noticed she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asked serious giving Will a suspicious look. Will gasped out of his daze and he shook his head.

"Nothing… I had just forgotten how you look in a dress…" he answered a bit brokenly turning away now embarrassed and leant again against the bars. Eve sighed.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked first a bit sarcastically but then she looked only annoyed. "Well this seems to be some kind of joke of his!" she answered and Will gave her a quick smile as saw her lift up the sleeves of the dress, then lift her hem to show a pair of high heels. Will lifted his brows.

"So far it is him laughing. With the utmost poker face he just pulled these out from somewhere and gave me. God, men just love to dress up, don't they? Do you get something out of it, huh? Some twisted satisfaction?"

Will smirked amused as watched Eve now tap the heels on the floor again irritated. "I wouldn't know", he answered as well amused Eve sighing. But as he then examined her a bit more he realized that the dress truly was hers as it complemented her even better than Elizabeth…

Eve's eyes wandered up and she noticed Pintel and Ragetti still staring at her. But they flinched as she narrowed her eyes at them, tilting her head and they continued mopping the floor.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Will then asked looking back at her examining for a moment more. But after a moment of surprise Eve just smiled at him.

"He can't do anything to me as long as I am immortal, you know that", she answered but then she became serious. "As long as I have my powers that is…"

"Why didn't Barbossa already try to take them? He could've just done that instantly after we became their captives. So why didn't he?" Will asked again. Eve looked up to him.

"Because the only way to take my powers is to fulfill a ritual at a certain temple far away from here. Without the right grounds the spell won't work. Well, it shouldn't work…" she answered and Will just nodded agreeably not asking anything else. But then he turned his attention to the two pirates cleaning.

"You knew William Turner", he then stated looking at Pintel and Eve's interest was awoken as she too peeked at him behind Will, who met Will's eyes.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill, we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap Bill what we did to Jack Sparrow. Or to her father…" Pintel nodded toward Eve who squinted.

"…the mutiny and all… he said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed…"

Eve walked now next to Will to the bars looking at Pintel telling about Will's father. Eve stole a glance at Will who had unreadable expression on his face as he listened, until turned his face down thoughtful.

"Stupid blighter!" Ragetti commented from the background.

"Good man!" Gibbs cut in meeting both Pintel and Raggetti's eyes until silenced again waking Will's attention as he then straightened up.

"Well as you can imagine…that didn't sit too well with the captain…" Pintel continued letting his gaze round the faces in the brig. Then Ragetti cut in only to be soon silenced by his comrade in annoyance.

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did…" he said but gasped back as got a glare from Pintel

"I'm telling a story! " he exclaimed. Eve and Will glanced at the two in turns as Pintel then continued amused. And what Eve next heard made her blood go cold and pity took over her.

"So, what the captain did. He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps", he said smirking Ragetti repeating his last words as an echo as Pintel met Will's gaze. "The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker…"

Eve wrinkled her brows and she glanced at Will who had sudden pain on his face hidden under that hard, grave expression but which Eve was able to see nevertheless as she knew Will that well. Of course he felt sad as they were talking about his father after all. Feeling pity Eve wrapped her fingers comforting around Will's wrist, but was surprised as he took her hand into his own squeezing it. Eve gave him a slight glance but Will wasn't looking at her but Pintel who then tilted his head.

"…'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse", he then finished as Ragetti made a strange face and lifted his brows meeting first Eve and Will's eyes before turned his to Pintel.

"That's what you call ironic."

Then they laughed amused together as Eve glared at them, Will looking at them somewhat annoyed mixed with depression but then Bo'sun came back into the brig with Barbossa and one other pirate. Barbossa threw the keys to the two with a serious look on his face.

"Bring him!" he exclaimed as the two got the hold of the keys starting to open the cell. Eve jolted and she stepped automatically before Will, glaring at them and they avoided her gaze but Will put his hand on her shoulder pulling her back as the door opened. Barbossa's eyes visited on Eve and he nodded toward her.

"Bring the gal too! I most certainly not dare to leave this piece of glitch alone unguarded in my ship!" he continued giving Eve a gloomy look as she now sent him a squint. But nevertheless she was pulled out the cell before Will both of them being led to the deck and toward the side of the ship. But as they were about to rush Eve to climb into the longboat next to it Barbossa stopped her looking at her amused once more, holding out the medallion of Cortéz.

"If you'd please to do the honors, Miss. Rodrigués?" he said and placed the medallion around her neck. "As you were robbed of your own dangle I hope you can fulfill the role of carrying this medallion to the cave better than the last wench who wore it and ended up stealing it from me!"

Then Barbossa pushed Eve toward the side and without a word she climbed down, sending one annoyed look at her own medallion around Barbossa's neck. Great, he was having a real good time with her. He had of course talked about Elizabeth just now. And by having this little fun of his he had made her dress up to the same dress as Elizabeth even though it still was originally Eve's so why not, but then mocking her by making her carry the medallion like Elizabeth! Hah! Eve wanted so much to shoot him right now but didn't tell her thoughts out loud. Even to Will who noticed the medallion dangling now on her neck as she sat across him.

Eve sighed and shook her head as he lifted an eyebrow, obviously having heard Barbossa's words.

"Don't ask", Eve just said and looked at the dark sea as then the pirates started to row once again back to the cave of Isla de Muerta where all of them including Eve and Will had been in once that day. It was already dark outside but Eve didn't have a clue how late it might've been.

But just before the pirates rowed them into the cave Eve's eyes happened to hit on something hidden behind a rock and her eyes widened. Had she seen boats?

* * *

"Come on you deity!" the pirate holding Eve exclaimed and yanked her out of the boat before she had the change to stand up. Will followed right after her being dragged as well as the pirates led them through those already familiar passageways to the cave of treasures.

Along the way Eve felt somebody touch her bottom examining and with widened eyes she directed a kick backwards, not actually caring who she hit but then heard Will utter a moan.

"Eve!" he said a bit tensely and Eve wrinkled her brows.

"Will?" she asked and got a confirmation as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, seeing him crouched a bit for pain his face a bit twisted. Eve made a face herself. Oh no…

"I didn't… hit you there, did I?" she asked apologetically but Will only gave her a shocked look. She made a smile. "I'm sorry Will."

Eve saw Barbossa flip and apple in the air and she rolled her eyes. Yes, he had said something about eating a whole bushel of them after the curse was out of the picture... Then Pintel started to talk to Will and Eve turned her head a bit to listen until Will passed her between indeed Pintel and Ragetti.

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of a finger, a few drops of blood…" he started but was interrupted by Twigg and his comment made Eve gasp for fear.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner, we spill it all!"

"Guess there is a reason to fret!"

Eve was horrified as the ringlet haired pirate uttered annoyed growl, pushing through the two and forced her forward pulling her all the way before the Aztec cold treasure chest, forcing her on her knees again Will's eyes following her in worry. Eve followed with worried eyes herself as Barbossa then walked over to the chest Will behind him and the pirates scattered around the cave. Eve felt a cold blade placed against her upper back but it moved on her neck Will sending her even more worried look. As if he was in a position to worry for others than himself...

"Now then Miss. Rodrigués if you please?" Barbossa called with sugary tone and extended his hand expectantly. Eve glanced at the medallion but didn't move a muscle, just lifted up her jaw and Barbossa sighed.

"Truly you want to do this the hard way as always, hmm?" Barbossa continued. Eve cocked an eyebrow but then the sword was pressed against her back again, trying to force her to stand. But she then only smirked while turned her head toward the pirate holding the blade.

"You can cut me all you want and still it won't do you any good!" she said mockingly meeting once again Barbossa's eyes. He was clearly pissed but then only smiled contended.

"Indeed", he stated. Then in a blink of an eye he shot her, making Eve fly backwards only to be pierced by the sword. Will twitched.

"Eve!"

Eve gasped for breath but then just smiled. "I told you. There's no way of killing a Goddess like this."

"Aye, that'll be true. But we are doing such only to teach you some obedience."

The pirate then pulled out the blade, Eve uttering a breath of pain before he pushed her forward on the hill of gold right in front of the chest. Barbossa stepped to her and yanked this other medallion off her neck too.

"See boys, the all mighty Goddess is bowing down on us already!"

The crew laughed. Will stared at Eve.

"Let her be Barbossa! You've got me so let's just get over with it shall we?" he exclaimed in anger looking at Eve after giving Barbossa a fuming glare. "Eve? Eve are you…" he asked frowning but didn't finish as Eve lifted her head up looking at him through her hair.

"Never better", she answered smiling but then she lifted her gaze up to Barbossa who then pulled Will toward the chest, closer to himself and she gasped. Barbossa nodded.

"Tie her up!"

"No. No, let go of me!" Eve shouted angrily as she was again grabbed, she fighting against with careful and painful hits and kicks so that it was actually very troublesome to drag her. "You certainly won't get it over with, you hear me?! Take your disgusting fingers off me or I'll swear you'll have a Goddess vengeance over you!"

"Well while waiting that…" Barbossa mocked smiling, not taking Eve's words seriously.

The other pirates didn't react to her words either as they knew Barbossa had her medallion with him. And so Eve was brought to a pole at the right side of the altar and her hands were tightened behind it. So tightly she couldn't move them for a long time even she tried to free herself wiggling against the ropes. But then she just had to follow in horror as next the blood ritual begun again, Barbossa starting to chant the same thing about lifting the curse as Eve met Will's eyes which told her to stay put with their serious expression.

But as if Eve would've done that and she started struggle all the time more as Barbossa spoke. They were killing him! They were going to kill Will! Damn, why she didn't have her medallion so that she could've dropped the sealing now on the pirates as Will had suggested the earlier time in the cave? Just her luck. And then it came…

"Begun with blood. With blood und…!" Barbossa declared loudly his hands up as a ceremonial gesture while his men cheered, and then Will was pushed down his head over the chest and Eve yanked herself forward to get free. But Barbossa's words were incomplete as he then saw a familiar figure push through the crowd of pirates, grinning as made his way toward the altar.

Eve wrinkled her brows deeply for confusion due the sudden halt. Why did he stop? Her mouth was open slightly as she suddenly saw Barbossa's face go blank and he stared ahead in shock, as did Will and the rest of the pirates. Eve's eyes widened too as she then turned her first narrowed eyes to the man coming to sight and saw Jack walking toward Barbossa and Will, a cocky smile on his lips. Eve was dumbfounded and stopped her struggling immediately. How was Jack here?

"Jack?" Will asked in as big confusion staring at the infamous pirate who was grinning still as jumped over the small pools on the rock floor.

"Jack!" even Eve then stated loudly and Jack directed a quick look toward her.

"S'not possible!" Barbossa noted his eyes wide for awe. Eve's own traveled between him and Jack. Jack ignored Barbossa at first.

"Evie!" Jack exclaimed back giving her a throughout look as examined the dress, then making a face. "I tell ye, love. For you it's pants or nothing!" he said. But then realizing Barbossa's words he took a step ahead giving him a look.

"Not probable", Jack answered continuing and lifting up a finger, coming now through the last pirates until he was at the bottom of the hill. Will wrinkled his brows and stood up.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked voice full of doubt that the pirate captain truly was standing there instead of being at the island. Jack gaped a bit, glancing back as Eve noticed him hesitate a little. But she felt relief. If Jack was there then it meant also Elizabeth was safe and alive!

"She's safe as _I_ promised", Jack answered looking at Will again, motioning with his hand as spoke and first Eve did smile contended but then she now froze on her spot.

"…She's all set to marry Norrington just as _she_ promised and you get to die for her just like _you_ promised, so we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman. And Evie here never promised anything, except of not being a bother and here she is being one in spite of what _she_ promised!"

"What?!" Eve exclaimed reacting to the news of Elizabeth getting married with this Norrington. How and _when_ did this happen? It couldn't be because she and Will were… Eve got a half smile from Jack as he had obviously understood wrong and she stared at him her eyes wide.

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa then shouted with angry voice at Jack, motioning his men to lower Will back down as Eve pulled her strings again… Jack glanced at Eve and pointed at her.

"Surely after her next?" he said but then made a face as Barbossa was about to cut Will's throat.

"Will!" Eve whispered tugging her bonds.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate", Jack then said his eyes suddenly narrowed as looked at Barbossa and Will, his head tilted a slight grimace on his face.

Eve's eyes flashed at him examining a questionable look in them. Barbossa paused, but didn't move the knife away as only gave Jack a satisfied half smirk.

"No, I really think I do", he answered turning away but Eve saw Jack then pout and shrug.

"Your funeral", Jack stated then looking down casually crossing his hands as Barbossa rolled his eyes and straightened, looking at Jack again too questionably.

Eve directed a confused stare at Jack who then met her eyes, remarkable expression in them. Even Jack did nothing more than just looked at Eve those two seconds their gazes locked she realized that Jack was up to something. She had seen something in him… She then lifted up her jaw and turned her eyes back to Barbossa hiding her realization.

"_Why_ don't I want to be doing it?" he asked indifferently. Jack stepped forward.

"Well, because"… he started slapping Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder. "…because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy is floating just ashore. Waiting for you."

Eve's eyes flashed. She knew she had seen boats outside the cave before they came in! Had Jack brought them here? She examined Jack from the side and lifted an eyebrow as Will was now too looking at Jack measuring. The cave which had went silent for all the noise was again filled with now surprised murmur as the pirates started to talk with each other, wondering if Jack's words were true or not.

"Just hear me out mate", Jack then continued starting to climb on the altar while spoke to Barbossa. "You order your men to row down to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet…" Jack said totally seriously as he sometimes glanced around the men staring at him.

All of a sudden while listening Eve then remembered something and after she made sure everybody's attention was at the altar, she then glanced down seeing the small handle of the dagger she had stolen from Barbossa's cabin hidden in her bodice.

Once more as Eve made sure no one saw her as Jack kept on talking and kept the men's attention, she then wiggled her upper body trying to push the dagger higher to be able to have a hold of it. It was now her only way to cut the ropes. And at the moment she thanked god for to have given her more plumb breast, which usually was just an annoyance only to exist for women as the dagger started to come out a little by little. Eve kept glancing around so that she wouldn't get caught. But then as the dagger was out enough for her to bent her head and grab it with her teeth she heard something worrisome.

"…Name me Captain. I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as… Commodore Barbossa, savvy?" she heard Jack say and she was consumed by shock.

She whipped her head up and directed a bewildered brow-wrinkling at Jack but then she noticed Will's gaze drift at her, seeing the dagger in her mouth and she realized her mistake.

She gave now Will a wrinkle of brows and motioned with her head and leg for him to look away and so he did, but Eve feared that that worked up face of his would draw the attention to her. But luckily it didn't and Eve was able to drop the dagger over her shoulder in her hands starting immediately to saw the ropes with it. And all that was done under a minute and no one noticed which made Eve want to sigh for relief. But that too would've drawn too much attention. She just tried to look casual, but the words she had heard Jack say made her eventually confused and soon angry. What the hell, was this what Jack was up to all along?

"Jack what the hell are you doing?" Eve then did shout out giving him a brow-lifting with a dirty look but Jack just brushed her off with a wave of hand.

Barbossa wasn't yet convinced answering Jack's gaze examining.

"I s'pose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" he said loudly turning his head sharply toward Will, who gave him a hard but thoughtful look before let his eyes also travel between him and Jack as did Eve a little farther away.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp! Just not yet…" Jack said Eve's eyes widening and she gave him a glare.

How could he do this? Betray them and sell Will just like it's nothing? Well, Jack was a pirate after all. And realizing this Eve didn't feel so surprised in the end. Just stared at him with that hidden anger which made her look scary sometimes especially in her Goddess form.

"…Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" Jack continued and Eve followed as he bent down to take some of the cursed coins in his hand, meeting Barbossa's gaze with a smile on his lips as he then started drop the coins back one by one.

Eve wished her ropes would've been already cut so that she could dash to the pirate nearest her and finally shoot that hypocrite infamous captain making him then truly famous. Eve was certain Jack had noticed her sharp glares as he seemed tenser every time her eyes hit him. That made Eve actually smile a bit. Did _he_ fear the wrath of a Goddess that much? Well… Maybe he should've.

But then she started thinking. Had Jack given Will quite odd long look just now? Eve then started to examine the two better seeing Will eyeing Jack rather thoughtful despite the situation, until then happened something that surprised her. She followed when the coins dropped back into the chest while Jack spoke.

"…after you've killed Norrington's men… every…last…one", he finished grinning but as he was staring at Barbossa straight into eyes he didn't notice that Jack hadn't returned yet all the coins.

Eve followed in confusion as she then noticed a glint of gold in Jack's hand as he then casually placed one coin in his pocket unnoticeably. Eve wrinkled her forehead as she then saw Jack glance at her seeing that same remarkable expression in them and then also Will had realization in his eyes.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name", Will stated but instead of referring to the plan Jack had just presented meant something completely else faking his angry tone. Eve gave them a look and she understood.

"Yeah", Jack answered truthfully nodding at Will after thought a moment. Eve's ropes finally snapped broken but she didn't move a muscle. She was waiting the opportune moment…

"I want fifty percent of your plunder", Barbossa said then after a moment taking a step closer to Jack.

"Fifteen", was Jack offer.

"Forty."

"Twenty five! And I'll buy you the hat. A real big one… Commodore", Jack then said narrowing his eyes at Barbossa as waited his reaction. Barbossa hadn't seemed so satisfied earlier but now grinned after hearing Jack's praising title.

"We have an accord!" Barbossa declared and they shook their hands.

Eve looked over at Will whose a bit wondering gaze also hit her, seeing her lift up her free hands for a blink of an eye with a smile. But then she just pulled them behind her back again returning her eyes on Jack with also faked anger. Will couldn't stop a small smile spreading on his face even the situation was supposed to be serious. But Eve never stopped surprising him. He didn't even have a clue where did she get the dagger her hands bound…

"All hands to the boats!" Jack then exclaimed turning to Barbossa's men who just stared back at him with no reaction. Jack then froze and turned back toward Barbossa. "My apologies. You give the orders", he continued making Barbossa smirk satisfied. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"Gents... Take a walk!" Barbossa then said completely serious.

Eve saw he had a victorious, amused grin spread on his face as now also his men started to grin and laugh. Eve turned her head in confusion as she followed the pirates start to run out of the cave. Take a walk? Was he crazy? Nobody could _walk_ out of this cave…

Then Eve lifted her gaze as she realized. Oh, a walk as in… underwater. Of course. They couldn't drown… But as she then saw Jack's face freeze shock hit her. Elizabeth was on the ship! She must've been!

Nervousness started to take over Eve even she tried to keep it cool. But a thought of Elizabeth being on the ship that these pirates were about to attack… Not good at all.

"Not to the boats?" Jack stated questionably his eyes surprised as he looked at Barbossa squinting. Barbossa met his gaze slightly confused but said nothing as Eve moved her eyes forward only to see Bo'sun holding out a yellow parasol to Pintel grinning.

Eve's eyes widened for annoyance as she then saw him and Ragetti dress themselves into two dresses which also belonged to her! She looked at them bewildered her mouth gaping and she wanted to point at them as she noticed there indeed was the very same old trunk from her father's ship where she had kept her dresses. Will noticed her stare and also sent a wary look to the two pirates.

"They're wearing my dresses!" Eve said to herself as followed next those two walk out with the rest. Eve snorted. Well it was obvious to who those gowns suited better!

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Men dressing as women... Well I guess it was about time something strange to occur in the story XD**

**No, no more. But instead next will be coming up the first really hard chapter to be written by me. Thanks for reading once again!**


	9. Can I have this dance?

**A/N: Hi there! BD**

**After all I decided that it would be best to post this first part of the story completely as there is only one chap left after this one. YAY! Then we get into better part I think... As I recall to have said, the more this story goes forward it gets better. This first part didn't include so much completely my own writing, though I tried to change the scenes to look like my own with Eve. Well, I have tried. Hope it worked! :D**

**I taught my mom to use tablet computer yesterday and we ended op shopping online the rest of the day. How did it get to that? Hmmm... We always get stuck to do online shopping while computer together. So it isn't so surprising in the end :) But it is quite dangerous to leave two women to check out the latest sale prices on shoes... Yikes XP**

**Okay enough with chit chat, right? You probably think how can someone talk so much in one author's note. But yes, here's the next chapter and still I DO NOT own any of the real characters in this fic. Only my OWN. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

After Barbossa's men left the cave was extremely silent. Will was walked down from the hill and he was now standing with two pirates who had stayed, holding him of course. Eve had got startled by the thought that she could get caught of cutting her ropes if one of them would've come to get her, but sighed for relief as they left her_ 'bound to the pole'_.

Jack had started to examine the piles of treasure and the only sound in the cave came from objects that he was throwing around. But then suddenly Jack spoke up grinning and looked over at Eve.

"What do you know?!" Jack exclaimed then with a wide smile and swung his hand toward a wall ahead of him, sweeping his eyes through the men in a cave until stopped them to stare at Eve. "You sure seem to happen to meet a lot of acquaintances on your travels! Even dead ones, savvy?" he continued giving Barbossa a remarkable glance who only rolled his eyes in annoyance for his sarcasm. Nodding toward the wall Jack then climbed on the pile looking mischievous.

"She was quite a looker your mother. And you sure look a heck of like her, Evie", Jack then finished. Eve gave him a confused gaze.

"Jack, what are you…" Eve answered shaking her head in wonder at first but her words were stuck in her throat as she then too saw the mosaic work on the wall, same kind of she had back home and it pictured her mother. Goddess of nature Irédes…

"Mother…" escaped through her lips and as confused Will then followed her eyes also seeing the piece of work on the wall. It was old and run-down, but you could make out a figure of a beautiful, dark haired woman flying in the breeze. Her sharp light blue irises watching back from the work even the character wasn't even real. But Will still jolted after he met that figure's gaze. So this was Eve's mother, Goddess Irédes… Well he saw now were Eve had gotten her looks and those startling eyes…

Will noticed Eve make a small smile before she turned away.

"Where is she?" Will then asked in curiosity meeting now Eve's gaze in turn. Eve smiled again a bit helpless smile.

"She died giving birth to me", Eve answered. "That's to happen to most all the Goddesses if they bear children. Their powers move into the bodies of their daughters and that way what is left of them pines away… Usually."

Will was surprised but made a face then. "But you… you're alive Eve", he said noting, meeting her eyes the second time as she smiled at him.

"I had a son. The powers can only be inherited by daughters."

"Yes, yes, yes, enough of that!" Barbossa then cut in and sent a glare to Eve who just gave him a brow-lifting. Then he turned his attention back to Jack, who was now examining a golden statue in his hands. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turn out that you are a hard man to predict…"

Jack gave Barbossa a smile as threw one statue away while started walking toward Barbossa. "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest…" Jack answered and glanced at Eve.

Eve noticed the hint in his gaze again as he then made a nod with his head, making it look like a casual tilt Eve then slowly sneaking away from the pole by his sign, not making any noises after seeing a sword stick out of the treasure piles. She made her way toward it as Jack spoke.

"…Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for... Because you can never predict… when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid…"

Jack walked behind one Barbossa's man and after he then gave remarkable looks to both Will and Eve, he then all of a sudden unsheathed the pirate's sword kicking him down to a pool and threw the blade to Will, Eve pulling out the one from the pile so fast that there were coins raining on Barbossa who stood still for a moment trying to grasp the situation.

Will hit the pirate still holding him on his side as then there was another running to attack him. Eve watched in respect as then as that pirate tried to hit Will with his sword letting out a shriek of anger, Will then turned around the pirate's blade cutting his bonds as he then turned to face the pirate, sending him on the floor soon enough as the other one then dashed to attack.

Eve ran to Will but stopped as she glanced over at Jack seeing him fight Barbossa who had finally seen the trickery of Jack and Eve made a face as Jack cut down the feather on Barbossa's hat, getting him then after himself even more furiously Barbossa letting out a shout of anger. But then someone else shouted in fury and Eve turned to see the other pirate who had fought Will now run toward her his sword up. Eve only lifted an eyebrow and with a sharp aim, she threw the dagger from her bosom straight on his throat, running to collect it instantly as the man fell.

Eve dashed forward and saw Will now fight against two pirates at the same time, sending blows to both of his sides as at the same time the one Eve had hurt with her dagger stood up. Eve ignored him and now dashed behind Will and kicked the pirate behind him on the face, making him stagger back to the moonlight and Will turned, him and Eve now looking in astonishment as he turned into a skeleton growling at them.

"Oh boy", Eve let out until she then turned around with a spin away from Will who then attacked the skeleton one as Eve took his back, fighting the other with quick movements finally sending him tumbling down as she once again got an opening to use her legs. She twisted around to land a hard hit on the man's head, making him fly to the side and as Eve's body turned around by the movement she was startled by Will who turned at the same time to meet her confused eyes. Until he then glanced at the pirate she had send on the ground and smiled.

"Not bad", he said but Eve then widened her eyes.

"Will!" she exclaimed and pushed now confused Will to the right as the other pirate was on him again, only to meet Eve's sword and she hit him over and over again, forcing him back, finally through the beam of light until the pirate slipped on something losing his balance. But before he found it again Eve sliced his chest and then his back, doing cross like movement as long until he fell on the ground. Instantly she whipped around only to see Jack and Barbossa fight not so far away from her.

Eve squinted and started to run toward them, hitting the pirate sitting up from the pool once more on the head and he lost consciousness again. But as she ran she noticed Will who had been pinned down into a corner, fighting the two never dying skeletons and sent hits and slashes as quickly as he could. He gave Eve a look.

"Eve, a little help wouldn't make me angry!" Will exclaimed as he now hit the other pirate with his fist, making him retreat for a while but soon he was on Will again. Eve gave him one examining look.

"Just wait a bit! You're doing great by yourself!" Eve answered, maybe a little amused as Will then send her a bewildered gaze. Then the pirates grabbed together his shirt and threw him away from the wall, Will making a summersault as he then was soon again on his feet fighting the same pirates. From the corner of his eyes he saw Eve who was sneaking upon Jack and Barbossa, who were also engaged into a furious fight. Their swords met as Barbossa glared at Jack.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters!" Barbossa said straight on Jack face until threw him backwards separating their swords. But just when he was about to hit Jack who had fallen down, Eve was behind him and sliced her sword at Barbossa's back instead. He let out a cry of anger and turned, but only to have Eve attacking him right away and Will noticed her to manage trap Barbossa against a wall holding his sword up with her own. Eve turned her eyes on her locket and she gave a sweet smile to him.

"I'll take this!" she exclaimed yanking the medallion off his neck and with a fast move kicked him on the side, forcing Barbossa to fly to the left where Jack was standing. Eve saluted at him smiling.

"All yours!" she said with a happy tone as put the medallion on her neck. She pushed the stone under her bodice and ran off leaving surprised Jack stand alone, until Barbossa shot up again even angrier for Eve's trick and attacked Jack making him run away.

Eve instead ran to a small opening seeing Will fighting the same pirates right under her. So uttering a sigh and tilting her head to the sides she jumped off the rock, landing on the other pirate Will was fighting face to face after making two volts in the air. Will watched in shock as she suddenly appeared from up on the shoulders of the pirate, her hem spreading in the air. Will blinked in surprise but Eve then gave him a squint and hit him.

"What are you dazing about?!" she exclaimed dashing forward and met the other pirate's sword before it hit Will on the back. "You needed my help didn't you?" Eve added as once again her hits pushed her opponent away with somersaults himself, falling down the small hill. Eve met Will's eyes and lifted her eyebrows. Will smiled at her.

"It's just… You surprise me every time", he answered as then realized the one Eve had landed on standing up by the remarkable nod of Eve's head and Will met his blade, answering his blows with many others. "I've never seen anyone fight like you do. Like that flying through the air stunt just now…"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Eve asked amused as whipped around again kicking the pirate same way down who had rushed back up. She glanced at Will quickly as grabbed a big tray she had noticed next to her. Will let out a laugh.

"I mean in a dress", he answered. Eve smirked.

"Or you just can't accept…" Eve said back, now striking her sword at the pirate who once more came up the small hill before bashing the tray on his head. "...that a woman can be as skillful as you William Turner, even in a dress!"

Will gave her amused look as Eve then made the same move as back at the Interceptor, slicing her sword at the pirate Will was fighting through her armpit as she pulled out another sword from the pirate's belt and finally landed a kick between his legs. That made Will make a face before he in turn stuck his sword on the stomach of the pirate Eve had been fighting as he ran up, making now also him fall down momentarily.

Will then offered his hand to Eve smiling playfully and Eve answered it with a risen left eyebrow, but still putting her hand on his and they ran out of the small opening, their opponents following them. But as Eve was running before Will and Will glanced behind to see them followed, Eve froze as she now saw the third pirate awake away from the pool she had knocked him out, holding out a sword.

"Will!" Eve shouted again and as Will turned he moved automatically, pulling Eve away from the pirate as attacked himself against him, Eve been stuck with the two others and she swung the swords up to deflect their blades. Then she got an idea.

"Swing me!" Eve exclaimed hitting the two pirates as quickly as she could trying not to get hit herself. Will gave her a quick questionable look.

"What?" he asked as sliced at his own opponent.

"Swing me!" Eve repeated, now pushing both her blades into the stomach of the other pirate as then was satisfied to strike a high kick to the other. Then Will did swing her around as she asked, and immediately Eve swung her leg to the other side and hit Will's old opponent, giving him two blows from both of her swords afterwards. Then Will realized what she meant.

They switched opponents a couple of times, moving now in a complete circle as the pirates also got the idea and tried to surprise them by changing places and attacking sometimes Eve and Will two against one, making their changes as quickly. Will and Eve's fighting reminded maybe more like a true dance as for example then as Eve was swung to Will's left side, she circled him facing again the two other pirates as Will fought the third, and after she took care of the first one and made a spin to finish off the second for momentarily, she tripped on Will's leg but he caught her before she fell, kicking his opponent away.

"Does this remind you more of a waltz?" Eve then asked as shared a look with Will who was now indeed holding her in a bending and Will tilted his head agreeably giving a light smile as then swung Eve up again, her sticking her sword immediately at her second opponent.

"Then you are a good dancer", he answered Eve smiling a bit. But then Eve saw the pirate Will had kicked run back, aiming at Eve who then took a hold of Will's arms briefly as kicked the pirate again sending him tumbling down wherever he had come back up. Eve tilted her head.

"And I thought I was rusty", she stated sarcastically. But then after giving Will one more look she ran toward the same pirate, making a turn as avoided the blow and hit the pirate on the back before changed the direction and hit with her other sword, now making him fall backwards. She stepped on him, making him utter a sound of pain as she then ran away getting now two pirates after herself as the other decided to abandon Will as thought never being able to win against him.

Will took care of his remained opponent and ran after Eve and the two other pirates, seeing Eve fight them both with such a skill that he was actually impressed before cut in to take the other for himself.

"Thief!" Eve shot at him and Will smiled, but got serious as fought the pirate his back once again against Eve's. Jack and Barbossa were still having their own duel on the background and as Eve got rid of her opponent she stopped to look over them, seeing Barbossa kick away Jack's sword and push him down.

"You can't beat me Jack!" he exclaimed, putting his arms in the air but then Eve let out a breath of surprise as saw Jack stand up, pushing his sword suddenly in Barbossa's chest.

Barbossa looked at the blade sticking out of himself and made a deep sigh, until pulled out his own and for Eve's horror she then saw Jack also being impaled by it. Eve froze and she saw Jack's surprise as he then staggered back in shock, into the moonlight and… turned into a skeleton. Eve blinked until wrinkled her eyebrows in astonishment. What?

"Eve!" Will's voice awoke Eve from her daze but too late as she then felt one of the pirate blade's pierce her. Eve let out a sound of surprise and looked at the sword now sticking in to her side, but Will pierced the one holding it with his own and pulled the blade out of her. Eve let out a sigh.

"You are alright, right?" he asked looking at Eve quickly worried before engaged into another fight. Eve snorted.

"Yes", she answered, emphasizing the word until made a grimace. "That just hurt like hell!" she exclaimed in fury, forcing her again standing attacker back and it didn't take but only a couple of seconds before she had unarmed him. Will threw a golden vase on top of his head violently and hit its base, sending the pirate on the ground unconscious as then also he noticed Jack, Eve following his eyes and both of them now stared at him in shock. How was Jack a skeleton? He should be one only if he… was cursed.

"The coin", Eve whispered and exchanged a look with Will.

"You saw him take it?" Will asked and she nodded. Then they did witness as Jack revealed the cursed coin, flipping it on his bony fingers staring at Barbossa grinning.

"I couldn't resist mate!" Jack said as Barbossa made a snort, throwing then other coins on Jack's face as he pulled the sword out of his own ribs, getting chased by Barbossa.

Then a cry of anger was heard behind Will and Eve and they turned to see the one of Barbossa's men run toward them, the one who used bombs at least as much as Eve remembered. Will received him with his own blade while pushed Eve away from the line. Eve glanced around to see a whole picture of the situation and located the other pirates with her gaze, who immediately started to run toward her as Eve swung the swords on her hands as an invite, squinting.

Eve ended up once again back to back with Will as they both fought their opponents, Will sending hits on his own until he heard Eve utter a shout of fury and he glanced back to see the very pirate run back toward Eve his sword raised in his bony hand. And so in a blink of an eye Will gave his opponent another blow until turned and yanked Eve to the side, letting her attacker being accidentally pierced by his opponent's blade with the hit which was meant for Will.

The skeleton let out a cry but then he swung his sword at the two, Will pulling Eve with him as they ducked behind the other skeleton pirate, and then duck again as the sword was now swung over the one's head they were hiding behind. Until finally the blade also accidentally pierced the other pirate. Eve and Will separated and froze to stare at the pirates who were now standing confused in middle of them. Gazing at the swords sticking out each other guts as Eve and Will exchanged amused look before they escaped, Eve running through the two skeletons almost getting hit as they returned in motion to kill them.

Together they ran under a small corridor, the two pirates following until came back to another clearing and faced them Eve and Will taking a pirate each. Sometimes switching between the blows. Eve saw Jack run away from Barbossa, passing them and he made an apology as then pushed over a table by accident. That made Eve smirk for a moment in amusement. Then she spied at the two awhile and saw Jack to have managed to force Barbossa his back against a rock, in his skeleton form. God, he was ugly!

"So what now Jack Sparrow, will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound, hmm?" Barbossa questioned while stared at Jack who just smirked then.

"Or you could surrender", Jack suggested matter-of-factly, making Barbossa attack him again in even greater fury.

He swung his sword at Jack who avoided to the side, then escaping another blow by jumping on the rock and then getting away from the third by jumping off the rock, Barbossa always following him trying to cut him down as the flickering moonlight sometimes turned the moving men into figures of bones. Eve then stepped away from Will who was fighting furiously against one pirate, glancing at Eve.

"It would once again help a lot Eve, if you would fight instead of just standing there!" he exclaimed, getting annoyed wave back from Eve who then pushed the blade of her sword though his opponent's chest with an eye-roll, the blade sticking in the rock and pinning the skeleton on its place. Will watched him for a moment until got a brow-lifting from Eve after she had lifted her hand, making small part of the cave's ceiling to rumble down on the pirate who couldn't escape, pulling Will out of the way.

"You were saying?" Eve asked as then made a face seeing Jack being hit by Barbossa, him uttering a shout as Jack made a run for it escaping from Barbossa who went after him without a hesitation. But then as her eyes returned back to Will she saw a pirate coming behind him.

"Duck!" she exclaimed and Will obeyed, Eve making a cartwheel and jumped over him slicing the pirate on his spot him dropping his sword. Eve then spun around and kicked him, making him fly into a pool. Eve uttered a sigh and turned to look at Will who was now looking at her with widened eyes. Eve noticed her undergarments showing by accident and she quickly pulled the hem down.

"Bloody dresses! You can never do anything in them!" she breathed annoyed.

"Watch out!" now Will exclaimed surprising her and pulled Eve away, spinning her around as the very same pirate then shot toward Eve. Until when she stopped after making a circle, Eve yanked the dagger from its place again and threw it at the pirate. But it missed as he then jumped into the moonlight just during the impact of the dagger, it getting stuck in his bones. Eve cursed.

"So there you had hidden the dagger earlier", Will remarked and Eve gave him a surprised look until looked a little embarrassed.

"What can I say, I am a dangerous woman", she answered.

Then a horrible scream echoed in the cave. Eve and Will saw the pirate with bombs holding one in his hand and he then threw it toward them in a second. Will was about to pull Eve with him but she was faster, grabbing him and both of them got out of the blast just in time, it still sending the one poor pirate the golden vase still on his head tumbling down for shock. But the power of the exploding bomb made both Will and Eve fall on the pool, on top of each other. They exchanged a nervous look as the bomb user then came to them, Eve sitting up from Will as they stared at the pirate frozen him holding out his sword.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" the skeleton exclaimed and was about to hit them, but then a familiar voice shouted at the right side of Will and Eve surprising them.

"You like pain?!" The pirate was hit by a long pole and the two were now staring at Elizabeth, holding it up a loathing expression on her face. "Try wearing a corset!" she then added. Her face now softened as she looked at the two helping them up with the pole.

"Lizzy!" Eve exclaimed an gave Elizabeth a quick hug, which she answered smiling until they separated and Will and Elizabeth locked eyes, staring each other in daze for a while. Eve gave them a smile before their attention was drawn to Barbossa and Jack who were now fighting in the water in their skeleton forms, Eve lifting an eyebrow at them as Jack sliced Barbossa on his back.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked staring at the fighting pirate when Eve only rolled her eyes turning away as Will tilted his head.

"At the moment?" Will said questionably as Elizabeth was then about to run with the pole to attack the pirates at the distance. But she was stopped as her eyes hit on the dress Eve was wearing. She wrinkled her brows.

"Is that my…?" Elizabeth noted in questionable tone but Eve rolled her eyes before giving her a smile.

"It's mine actually", Eve said turning her bodice a bit and revealed her initials embroidered on the fabric. "I got it when I turned seventeen."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose but she then only shrugged and smiled. "Thanks for letting me borrow it then!" she exclaimed amused and then dashed with the pole to the pirates, Will following her as gave Eve a quick smile while run past her. Eve tilted her head and gathered her hem as also rushed after them, grabbing a new sword from the ground.

Elizabeth's first victim was the poor pirate with the vase on his head who now finally got rid of it laughing, but as turned Eve made a grimace seeing Elizabeth smack the pole hard against his head Elizabeth uttering a frustrated sound. Will rushed to her side they starting to fight with the pole together, hitting every possible pirate in sight.

Eve instead just was able to enjoy the show for a while and she indeed followed a smile on her lips as Will and Elizabeth kicked some pirate ass. Will was then holding the pole himself, deflecting one pirate's sword as then jumped to Elizabeth who kicked another pirate, as they then together turned the pole and pushed it against the pirates it going through their bony bodies with a crunch. Eve uttered a laugh for the sight as Will and Elizabeth rounded them to come stand beside her, all of the three now staring at the three pirates linked together by the golden pole, tugging it confused. Eve smirked and looked at her friends, shaking her head and clapped her hands slowly.

"Well done!" she praised but then there was another cry taking them by surprise and Eve whipped around, receiving one more pirate against them him forcing her to retreat a couple of steps after being caught off guard as Will took Elizabeth away.

"But Eve…!" Eve heard her exclaim. But Will smiled at her reassuringly pointing at how Eve now fought with the pirate with no problems at all after getting over the surprise, hacking him with fury now making him retreat those couple steps.

Will rushed to the pirate with the bombs taking one from him and lit it, pushing it next in his belly a smile on his face as then he and Elizabeth pushed the trio father against the wall. Eve fought the fourth somewhere showed up pirate, swinging around and jumping, answering the pirates blows until then she made a volt over him landing behind him and grabbed him from behind.

"Wait a bit!" she exclaimed to the two and just when the group had been pushed against the wall, Eve uttered a cry of anger and kicked the pirate in her hands hard from behind, sending him crashing against his three companions, throwing another found dagger at his back pinning him on the other pirate.

"No fair!" one of them cried out, just before the bomb went off and the three escaped out of the way. Elizabeth took Eve's hand as they then ran after Will, over the small pool closer the altar. Eve noticed Jack looking at them and saw him suddenly slice his palm but then Elizabeth yanked her with her over the pile of treasures, Eve climbing a bit more struggling than Elizabeth because of her long hem. And then her eyes noticed what Elizabeth actually wore.

"Lizzy, what are you wearing?" Eve couldn't stop herself ask amused as was looking at that British Navy uniform as they reached the top of the pile, Elizabeth leading them forward.

"I guess that has to be left to that later Eve!" she heard Elizabeth answer as they came down the sea of coins.

Eve smiled but then she froze all of a sudden for fright as she noticed Barbossa standing right in front of them. Eve turned her eyes quickly at Jack and saw him throw the Aztec medallion to Will, just as Barbossa lifted a pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth. It all happened so fast and horror struck Eve as they both stopped on their tracks staring at him until Eve reacted after a second.

"No!" Eve cried out and shocked Elizabeth by dashing in front of her, sheltering her just as there was a sound of a gunshot ripping the air, its echo repeating the sound many times. Eve jolted for the anticipation of the pain and Elizabeth touched her shoulder.

"Eve?" she called, her voice trembling for sudden fear.

Eve was squeezing Elizabeth but then she realized she didn't feel any pain as she should've. She turned with questioning eyes wrinkling her brows only to see Jack standing there pointing his pistol at Barbossa. Eve's eyes widened as she saw the barrel of the pistol smoking. It wasn't her who was shot but it had been Jack who shot the bullet. His last bullet at his mutinous fist mate. Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh and she took Eve now in her arms.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot", Barbossa said amused and mocking, smirking at Jack who only stared at him expectantly lowering the pistol.

"He didn't waste it!" Will's voice called out then and both the girls with Barbossa turned to see him standing over the Aztec cold chest, dropping both his and Jack's pieces into it covered by their blood. The blood sacrifice had finally been paid.

Eve sent a relieved smile at Will and Elizabeth let out a breath of amusement as then all of them watched Barbossa's face fill with realization and he then turned his head down, opening his jacket to see a tiny wound appear under his shirt and blood squishing out of it, bleeding out of the wound. Barbossa had gotten what he wanted. He was a mortal again. And now had to die like one.

Eve sent a death glare toward him. Finally the man who murdered her father and chased her like an animal for years was going to die. And she didn't feel any shame of her thoughts as she felt very great pleasure to see Barbossa bleed out. Barbossa met Jack's gaze and let out amused breath.

"I feel… cold…" Barbossa stated, his voice reflecting both amazement and bitterness and then fell down on the countless treasures.

Eve saw the apple he had still been holding drop and it bounced a bit until ended up in the pool of water. Then she separated from Elizabeth, took the apple from the water in aberration and walked to Barbossa with quick steps, meeting his still a bit wandering gaze and giving him a stare which reflected only hatred and years of pain he had caused her. Will, Jack and Elizabeth followed as Eve lifted up Barbossa's hand, pulled out a ring from his forefinger and then lifted up the apple as some kind of mocking gesture.

"It is time for you to be taken away everything you hold dear", Eve whispered her voice colored by bitterness. "Now I've had my revenge. Even if it wasn't me who shot you this time."

Then after giving Eve one skeptical look, the light vanished from Barbossa's eyes and he died. Eve let out a suppressed breath and she stood up glancing at the green fruit before threw it away, walking away from the corpse. She was hoping that the spirit of her father would finally be able to rest in peace after his murderer had finally shared the same fate with him The death by a gunshot.

Eve looked at the ring in her hands and smoothed it. She remembered it well. She had played with it when she had been small girl, sitting in her father's lap before he had taken it away saying it was too important to be played with. She smiled for her memories.

"Evie darling?" Jack's voice called out then and Eve's head snapped up to look at the pirate captain, who was examining her rather worried actually. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes", Eve answered glancing back at Barbossa's corpse nodding. "I am now. He is dead. So thank you Jack, if it is appropriate to say so…" Eve gave the pirate a small smile and Jack grinned at her, nodding also.

"Anytime love."

He then walked away leaving Eve in her thoughts. But she then saw him walk up to the Aztec chest slicing his palm with another piece of the cold looking at Will.

"The immortal Jack Sparrow has such a nice ring to it. And it's not a bad look, really", he said shrugging a bit in the end, until gave Will a bit doubting look. "Eh?"

Will stared at him remarkably, eventually tilting his head. "Jack", he said also remarkably Jack then frowning and pouting as he gazed at his hand, eventually dropping the cold piece back into the chest. Eve sighed.

"Thank god for that! Who could stand you for an eternity?" she stated sarcastically, Jack rolling his eyes as he turned to her.

"Apparently no one as there wouldn't be anyone alive that eternity to stand me or rather eternity of me to stand them!" he answered. Eve smirked.

"Exactly my point", she stated.

But then the sound of the chest closing made Jack freeze and he and Will stared at it odd looks on their faces. Eve frowned.

"What's with you now?" she asked looking at both Will and Jack in turns. Jack tilted his head.

"Nothing", he stated, though as well oddly and then hurried to continue his treasure seeking passing Eve again.

Soon the sound of objects falling with crashes filled the cave again. Eve stared at the ring in her hands. It had been so long since she had last seen it… Then she was startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder and Eve whipped around her body tensing for after rush of adrenaline of the battle, she then seeing it was Will. He was looking at her sadly.

"Calm down, it's just me. _Are_ you alright?" he also asked his voice full of that familiar worry. He examined the girl and saw sadness in her eyes, but it was old and deep within and instead of starting to cry as Will excepted Eve just let out amused breath.

"Don't worry about me", Eve answered turning to face Will with smile on her lips. "Worrying doesn't suit you. It is sweet of you and I appreciate it, but it's futile. I am only glad that my father's murderer got what he deserved and nothing more. I am alright, Will. Truly I am…"

Will answered Eve's honest gaze hesitantly for a moment until smiled too, taking her right hand and squeezed it lightly to tell Eve he was there to listen. And Eve understood and gave him another thankful smile as then Elizabeth also came to her staring at Eve that same kind of worried look in her eyes. Though both she and Will tensed all of a sudden after their eyes met as Elizabeth stood beside him.

Will then gave Eve one more encouraging smile until walked away, leaving Eve only sending a weird look after him and then at Elizabeth who glanced down. What was wrong between these two? Shouldn't they be in each other's arms already? Or was this still about their insignificant fight earlier today?

Eve sent a tired glare to the roof for that thought and she sighed, which woke Elizabeth's attention and now she took Eve's hand in hers staring at Eve again worried.

"Is it true?" she asked. "That Barbossa killed your father Eve?"

Eve stared back at Elizabeth but then she nodded, giving her a sad smile. Elizabeth wrinkled her brows for pity.

"Oh Eve, that must've been horrible to you. I cannot imagine what you've been through because of him…" Elizabeth said glaring at Barbossa's body. Eve also gave him a look but shook her head.

"At least now my father can rest in peace", Eve answered. "I did swear on his memory that I would somehow pay back his death many years ago. And now it has been done."

Will was fingering one golden goblet in his hands as he listened Eve's hard words. He really felt sorry for Eve, even she had said not to. Eve turned and met Elizabeth's gaze with a smile.

"Eve, I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth continued in true sadness and then pulled Eve into another light hug, as an encouraging gesture as well. Eve smiled but even if she was about to deny her condolences, suddenly Elizabeth's arms around her felt so good. Safe and warm and Eve could feel the compassion she felt for her that she stayed silent this time. And so she just closed her eyes, answering the hug as let her head rest against Elizabeth's.

"Thank you Lizzy", she whispered. No, Eve wouldn't cry as it would be for nothing. But Elizabeth's comfort felt actually very nice and Eve didn't mind to spend a small moment in her arms. In a friend's arms.

But then a loud crash broke the girls apart as they got startled, thinking some pirates had returned but only saw Jack still throwing things around. Eve sighed even deeper giving the pirate a weird look. They walked together to a pile of treasure trunks and old candlesticks and stuff while talked, Will following them with his gaze for a couple of minutes until after thinking tossed away the goblet he was still holding and strode to the girls, meeting their gazes.

Will saw Eve lift an eyebrow but then there was a slight realization in her eyes. And as Will then stepped before Elizabeth Eve smiled at him and left in order to give them some privacy, Will giving her brisk thankful nod as she passed. Eve walked down the small hill close to Jack, eyeing him a bit until let her eyes sweep over Elizabeth and Will a bit farther away.

Will and Elizabeth didn't speak but exchanged a couple of small smiles until even more louder crash broke the atmosphere and their eyes shot at Jack as did Eve's, who gave him an annoyed glare and threw a silver plate at him making Jack sway a little of out of balance. That made both Elizabeth and Will laugh a bit, until they then again locked gazes. Elizabeth shrugged.

"We should return to the Dauntless", she said giving Will a slight smile while looking into his eyes. Even Eve was standing behind Will she noticed how he became suddenly tense again due Elizabeth's words and his voice was indeed a bit indifferent when he answered. But Eve could tell he wasn't happy.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe", was his answer and Eve saw slight pain on Elizabeth's face before she turned away, walking away from Will who just stared after her in a daze.

Eve stared at Will in turn her eyes wide for doubt and she was about to walk to him to demand an explanation why didn't he put any more effort to this happy reunion moment, though she knew perfectly why. But then Jack walked forward stopping next to Will after that swagger walk of his, wearing a crown on his head and holding also now golden goblet and his torso wrapped with pearl necklaces. He earned an eyebrow lifting from Eve after she had looked at his appearance examining.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment… That was it!" Jack said matter-of-factly and pointed toward Elizabeth, Will looking at him his eyebrows up before sent probably another longing look after Elizabeth. Eve rolled her eyes. That was exactly what she was thinking…

Then Jack left Will with his longing and stepped forward, starting to walk. "Now, I you'll be so kind, I'd me much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship!" he continued, also passing Elizabeth while made his way toward the boats the pirates had left. Will just stood there for a moment meeting Elizabeth's eyes once until she also followed Jack.

"He has a point you know. For a lying pirate", Eve's voice then said and as Will turned surprised he saw now her stand next to him, giving him a smile while crossed her arms on her chest. But then her expression turned serious and she faced Will now completely giving him a questionable look.

"What was that exactly with Elizabeth?" she asked. Will narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Will just asked back as if he didn't know and acted stupid. Eve wanted to roll her eyes again. She pointed toward the direction of Elizabeth.

"Well that not so successful try of confessing your feelings to her of course!" she answered. "What else you think I mean, or what Jack meant! Will…" She then took a step closer to her friend now changing her expression from skeptical to gentle. "You risked everything when you came here to save Elizabeth from danger. And both you and me and even Jack know perfectly why you did, so why won't you tell her how you feel? I can see that she fancies you too…"

The surprise vanished from Will's face and Eve saw him turn now a bit gloomy. Depressed.

"You heard what Jack said", Will answered not looking at Eve while spoke. "Elizabeth's engaged. With Norrington. Someone much suitable for her than me… It wouldn't do any good to tell Elizabeth that I…" Will silenced and his eyes were staring at the rock floor. Eve examined him with her gaze and she understood what he must've felt like. That's why she then only sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, meeting his gaze.

"It doesn't matter who you are to love someone and get that love returned", Eve said then shaking her head slightly, until she made a small smile glancing down at her ring. "Look at me! I am a daughter of a lowly pirate who married a British aristocrat with good reputation and name from a respected family and became something much more than I was in the past. All that because I gave up all the rules and dared to love…"

Eve kept a break and Will was staring at her thoughtful, clear realization showing in his brown irises and Eve smiled, taking then a step forward.

"True love cannot be bound by any laws of decency! If you truly love Elizabeth, you should tell her. Tell her, Will, and ease the pain of you both by those three simple words that can change everything! Even the social status and the person you are. She loves you too Will. It is as obvious as your love for her... "

"Oi!" then Jack's irritated voice exclaimed and Eve whipped around to see him, still that crown wiggling on his head waving at them impatiently. "Are you coming or not?!"

"We're coming!" Eve shouted back with sugary tone, until gave Will one more encouraging look.

"_El amor entra por los ojos_", she added, making Will again confuse as he didn't understand the words she spoke. But nevertheless Eve then just smiled and started to walk, only then being stopped by Will's hand and she then met his eyes again. Now seeing them shine that same warm light they always did and it made Eve feel joy as Will then smiled that also warm, thankful smile.

"Thank you Eve", he said Eve just shaking her head before both of them walked together to Elizabeth, who gave them some wary looks and to Jack, who was leaning on the boat also examining Eve and Will thoughtful until straightened.

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed again taking the oars and pushed them to Will, who received them in confusion. "Took you long enough!"

Eve just gave Jack a tired look until met Elizabeth's gaze, who was still looking at her and Will a bit suspiciously. Eve could guess what she was thinking but didn't say a word about it. But then a new realization hit her and Eve felt suddenly depressed herself. Sad. Now Elizabeth had been saved and she and Will would return to Port Royal but… Eve wouldn't.

Thinking that Eve let out a sigh as she directed her a bit blue gaze on the ground. What would she do now? Where would she go? She could go with Jack and his crew but… that would mean she would never see either Elizabeth or Will again. Any way she chose now it meant that these were the goodbyes she had forgotten to have to face. And it made her chest heavy.

"So…" Eve then started and turned to Will and Elizabeth, making a smile before tilted her head. "I guess this is the goodbye."

Will and Elizabeth stared at her frozen for a moment for surprise until Will was the first to get alert. "What do you mean?" he asked again, repeating the earlier question of his and that amused Eve. But she then only sighed and lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean that after this night I will never see you again… I just want to say goodbye properly as you two have become very dear friends to me in such a short time that it even amazes me. So quickly that… It makes it hard for me to say farewell."

There was a realization now on their faces too and both of them looked as agonized as Eve felt. Especially Elizabeth who then walked to Eve.

"Does this have to be goodbye?" she asked sadly. "I mean as you said, you have also become very important friend to me too in such a short time that I don't even know you properly! So is it really necessary to say goodbye now?"

Eve didn't answer at first as Elizabeth's sad tone made her chest squeeze and she looked at her helplessly, finding herself glance at Will who was looking away but now also met her eyes. Eve smiled and returned her gaze back to Elizabeth holding her hands.

"I'm afraid it is", Eve answered.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I will do or where my path leads me from here. After all it wasn't planned for me to come on this quest in the first place…"

Both Elizabeth and Will wrinkled their brows for grief. But then Jack stepped up coming next to Eve.

"I suppose because you only count these two into your little valediction…" he started, making Eve smile amused as she now met the pirate captain's gaze. "… it means you're not on the way of making your adieus to dear ol' Jack, eh? So…" He then took off one of his pearl necklaces and threaded it around Eve's neck before turned away to go to the boat.

"You'll always have a place in me crew Evie my love! And now as you seem to not join the lives of the honest, shall I suggest you join with the dishonest ones and come with me?"

"Oh?" Eve answered teasing, tangling the long necklace while smiling and lifted an eyebrow. "And wasn't I nothing but trouble on your ship, captain Sparrow?" she asked making Jack freeze for a moment until he stopped to give her a grin, doing a casual wave.

"Well if that's the case, I fear I've had a bite of your apple!" Jack answered and as Eve sighed and shook her head he turned away. But then Will stepped up to her.

"Come with us, Portia!" Will said totally serious, but Eve's eyes widened for surprise.

Will's did too slightly as he realized his mistake shaking now his own head. Where had that strange name come all of a sudden again? It was the name Will had had in his head when he had met Eve the first time but it wasn't her name. So why it came out so naturally…?

The name also had an impact on Eve. She felt strange herself and that name set something inside her. That same feeling of something gnawing at the back of her mind came back as she now stared into Will's eyes, seeing momentarily a hallow flash of a memory his eyes brought back into her mind. But then it vanished as quickly as it had showed up, as did the weird feeling in her chest when Will then continued.

"I mean Eve. Even your father was a pirate, your husband was a Count and that makes you an aristocrat. You could come to Port Royal with us and have a normal life…" Will said, speaking truthfully as he really hoped Eve to say yes. He didn't want to separate from her as she had also become very close to him. He remembered what it had felt to say goodbye to her back in Tortuga but this would be even harder if it came to truly saying goodbye to Eve for good.

Now Will smiled at her and once more took her hand in his, but only as a companionable gesture. Eve met his gaze, staring at him a bit dumbfounded until uttered amused sigh, giving now Elizabeth a sarcastic look.

"A normal life in middle of the gossip and etiquette?" Eve stated and then looked thoughtful. "I don't know…"

"Oh yes you must!" Elizabeth now exclaimed, dashing to Eve and smiled happily. "You must come Eve! I'd so much like to have a true friend back at home and if you come I can learn more about you and get to know you! And we don't have to say goodbye here either!"

Elizabeth was so excited suddenly that it confused Eve a bit. But after giving Will one look and glancing at Jack, who once again looked somewhat disappointed and pouted while staring at the three, she felt herself moved and there was warmness in her chest as she then sighed again and smiled at both Elizabeth and lastly to Will.

"Fine. I'll come with you", she agreed Elizabeth's smile reaching close to ear to ear if that's even possible. She was now pulling Eve with her on the boat but Will's hand stopped her once more and both of the girls turned to look at him surprised, Jack only rolling his eyes in annoyance for another interruption.

"There's something else I want to say to you Eve", Will said releasing the girl's arm as she again turned toward him looking questionable. Will smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Eve. You saved my life earlier. Twice even. So thank you for that…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened for greater surprise as she first stared at Will for a short moment until gave Eve a look, who was smiling at Will and walked back to him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'll always have your back Will", Eve answered honestly, then taking a hold of him and the others now watched amused as she removed the heels from her feet and threw them in the water. Next she stepped back again returning Elizabeth's side, still looking at Will. "And to you I'll always be Portia."

Will made amused smirk as he then also followed them, taking both of the oars as stepped into the boat last and pushed it from the shore. Jack sitting at the front as Will took his place in the middle again rowing and Eve and Elizabeth sat together at the back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Spanish saying (_El amor entra por los ojos_)= Love enters through eyes (free translation, maybe not the accurate one but you get the idea :D)**

**Okay the hardest written chapter is up! Hope you liked it! And that it wasn't full of mistakes. I'd be quite annoying... Next comes the last chap of the part one of the series! **

**Muchas Gracias, for checking this out! :D**

**~lindam2254**


	10. Presenting Countess Evelyn Crooke

**A/N: Moi!**

**Meaning Hi! Here's the last chapter of the first part! Yes, it's finished and I can start to publish the chapters written to the second movie! I'm so excited! XD And am so happy to be inside in my room right now writing this note as outside I can see a horrid blizzard going on just outside my window. Ugh, I am a Finn but hate snow. Am I weird? :P**

**Well without further ado, enjoy and PLEASE comment at least now when the last chap is up! I want to know do I suck at this or do I make some readable stuff... :D**

**As there _has_ been readers to this fic concluding by the views, I thank ALL of you for sticking with me these chaps! It has been fun and hope you read the continuation to this story! _REVIEW a bunch!_**

* * *

As they slowly made their way out of the cave under the moonlight, Elizabeth then leaned closer to Eve.

"Can I ask you something?" she said looking at Eve straight into eyes a bit weird expression in hers. Eve was surprised as Elizabeth had been quiet for a long time now, even mostly they had been talking about Elizabeth's kidnapping and some other things almost all the time before that. Eve smiled and nodded.

"Anything", she answered. Elizabeth returned her smile but it was't complete and she looked away briefly before spoke up again.

"Do you... like Will?" she then whispered, glancing at Will as to make sure he didn't hear. And he didn't. Eve's eyes widened a bit and also she glanced at Will briefly.

"As if… do I love him you mean?" Eve stated questionably and Elizabeth looked away but nodded.

Eve blinked a couple of times for confusion but then she just let out amused breath and shook her head in denial. "No, no, nothing like that!" she answered. "As I said, both of you have grown very important to me. And so has Will and he is special. I do like him. I like him very much and he is very close person to me who I can trust and depend on with everything, but only as a friend. I do not love him as a man."

Eve smiled reassuringly as she had guessed where this Elizabeth's question had come from. And she did notice relief on Elizabeth's face when she then now smiled back that full smile, until turned her attention to the cliffs which started to come in sigh a bit farther away. Eve examined her new friend for a moment until also turned her eyes away.

Truly, Elizabeth wouldn't need to worry about such things. Yes, Eve and Will were close but not in romantic way. They cared for each other a lot but it was not love. And besides, Eve wasn't even sure would there ever be anyone else to gain her love like John had. For that thought she let out a sigh, which no one noticed except Jack who gave her one more examining look as the boat made its way toward the place where the Black Pearl was waiting. He had heard Elizabeth's question and Eve's answer too even Will hadn't, which was peculiar.

Soon Will rowed the boat between two high cliff formations and the sight what waited them did not make Jack happy. The small bay was empty and the Black Pearl was gone. Eve directed a sorry look at Jack's back who only stared at the open sea as if defeated, disappointed.

"I'm sorry Jack", Elizabeth said also feeling pity for the pirate captain who now just sat there with his treasures, completely abandoned. But Jack tried to act brave so to say.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that", he answered not turning around, but Eve could tell that inside Jack felt somewhat sad for his crew to just leave him there. But well, they did what was right with the Code and Jack owed them a ship. But still Eve felt sorry for him as it was the Black Pearl in question and it was priceless to Jack. That much she had learned.

"What you're going to do?" Eve asked, reaching out a bit to see Jack better as waited his answer in interest. Jack sat silently until took off the crown, placing it next to him on the boat.

"I guess my dear Evie there's only one thing to do…" he said finally, trying to sound cheery. "I'll turn myself from infamous to _famous_ Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Eve made a blue smile. Jack's black humor wasn't that great. But as a signal Will now continued to row toward Dauntless, it soon coming forth behind of a rock wall not so far away. Eve lifted her gaze and she noticed it to be indeed what Jack had said in the pirate cave. Pride of the Royal Navy even it didn't match with Interceptor. It was also smaller but very neat ship and no wonder the pirates had been afraid of it.

Will rowed straight to it, some officers on the deck noticing them a bit farther away and there were some exclaims and orders shouted on the deck as they prepared to take the four people on the ship from the boat. As there was next a rope latter thrown down to them to climb, Jack was the first one to go up and of course got shackled immediately as his feet touched the deck.

Eve was starting to get very nervous as she feared that some of the officers might know her and who she truly was. But noticed herself being wrong as she and Elizabeth were next to stand on the deck. But even they didn't put her in chains, the navy men did give her odd looks as they hadn't expected another young lady to show up with the governor's daughter.

Eve stood there next to Elizabeth, also giving the soldiers a bit uncomfortable glances until then saw a middle aged man wearing a long wig run toward them, grabbing Elizabeth into a hug.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" the man exclaimed, clearly relieved and his smile was broad until he turned serious and he separated himself from Elizabeth giving her a hard stare. So, this man must've been Governor Swann. Elizabeth's father Eve reckoned as examined the man.

"How could you disappear like that?!" the governor said very upset and angry. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when you had vanished right before that attack? Oh, I thought you would've got caught by those… skeleton pirate things or whatever they were but still! You should've stayed here and I strictly forbid you to do something like that ever again! Am I understood, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, yes, father I am sorry!" Elizabeth answered smiling a bit but clearly annoyed for his father's fuss. Will then landed on the deck behind them as Elizabeth then pointed at Eve smiling. "Father, this is my dear friend Eve."

Governor Swann now turned to eye this another out of the blue showed up girl in awe and Eve just smiled at him, making a polite curtsey.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Governor Swann", Eve said as well politely and then glanced at Elizabeth remarkably. "My name is _Evelyn Crooke_. I have heard a lot about you from Elizabeth…" Obviously it was a lie, but it made the Governor excited and he started smiling contended.

"I am honored to meet you too Miss. Crooke, but what on earth are you doing here far from a decent residences out in the sea?" he asked glancing at Elizabeth also. But Eve was there to continue.

"I was abducted by those same pirates as your daughter was", Eve said trying to look a victim and faked a shocked expression, which she noticed amusing Will quite much and Elizabeth too. Eve was a natural actress.

"Oh dear me it was awful! I was lucky enough to meet with Elizabeth because otherwise I would've gone mad in middle of all those frightening, stinking pirates in fear of my life! Thank god for the British Navy for their blessed timing and skill to have saved both Lizzy and me!"

"Yes, yes I understand Miss. Crooke. It must've been very horrible for both you and my daughter", governor answered sympathizing but then smiled. Eve answered the smile.

"But now both of you are finally safe and can go rest. Come now…"

Then suddenly another man rushed forward. He was wearing uniform that told Eve him to be in higher position than the rest of the men on the ship. Yes, he was a Commodore by the looks of it and he was frozen on his spot for a quick moment by the sight of Elizabeth and he rushed now to her, all pairs of eyes following. Eve saw Will twitch and he looked gloomy once more as then this man took Elizabeth's hands into his, looking at her with the utmost gentleness and worry.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" he asked examining Elizabeth from head to toe. "You were not harmed I presume?"

Eve saw also Elizabeth go stiff for a short moment until gave the man strained smile and nodded her head. "Yes James, I am alright. There was no harm done to me, Will or my friend _Evelyn_…"

Elizabeth exchanged another remarkable glance with Eve and she gave her a smile, happy that she had understood to use her married name. But James huh? So this man was Elizabeth's fiancé Norrington? James Norrington… But wait…

Now Eve suddenly realized she knew that name after turned the name over and over in her mind. And her eyes next widened as Commodore Norrington also next turned to her as surprised, but both getting dumbfounded as their gazes met. Eve wrinkled her brows in astonishment.

"Evelyn?" Norrington asked in as big awe and took a step closer to Eve. All others stared at them now questionable, especially Elizabeth and Will and their gazes traveled between the two. Eve let out a breath.

"James?" Eve asked in turn half noting half questioning, making slowly a smile. "_You_ are the Commodore of Port Royal?"

So it was _this_ James Norrington she had heard about from both Will and Elizabeth. Eve shook her head and now also the Commodore smiled, bowing a bit as took Eve's hand for in everybody's surprise. Elizabeth gave both of them a look.

"You know each other?" she asked her eyes questionable. Both Eve and Norrington met her eyes but then both of them smiled, Norrington delighted.

"Yes, I used to serve with Mrs. Crooke's husband in the Navy", Norrington answered turning back to Eve. "He is a fine man and I met Evelyn over a year and a half ago when I was visiting England. His husband introduced her as his fiancé during that visit."

Eve gave him a smile. Yes, she remembered. He and John had been great friends by the looks of it as they had enjoyed each other's company so much during that meeting. She smiled at Elizabeth too who was now looking at her questionable.

"It's true. I met your fiancé Mr. Norrington a long time ago in London as he just said", Eve agreed meeting Commodore's gaze again which now was also questionable.

"But what on earth are you doing here in the Caribbean Evelyn?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be with John in England?"

"Mrs. Crooke was kidnapped by the same pirates that took Elizabeth", now governor Swann cut in, correcting Eve's title to a married woman's and got nod from Eve. Norrington wrinkled his forehead.

"That's horrible. John must be distraught for worry over your life", he stated seriously but then his face brightened and he gave Eve another polite smile. "But what is essential is that both you Evelyn and Elizabeth are safe now and you shall be taken back to Port Royal. But tell me, how is John? I heard you got married a little after I met you and that you had a son. Jason was it his name if I remember correctly? How is your first born?"

Eve froze and Norrington looked at her quizzically as he saw Eve's eyes darken suddenly. But she only gave him a sad smile then after a short pause answering. "John is dead, James. And so is our son. It has been many months since I lost them both."

Norrington was shocked and he stared at Eve in awe. "But how? Evelyn, what happened?"

Eve shook her head, looking away briefly. "I desire not to talk about it", she only said sadly turning her head.

She really suddenly felt more depressed than for a long time while thinking John's death. Maybe it was meeting Norrington that brought him back to her mind and she was reminded of his clear absence. But then Will and Elizabeth saw her only utter a sigh and she smiled at Norrington politely.

"Someday I'll be able to tell you what happened, James. But not today", she added, then silencing as a sign of that topic reaching its end. Norrington understood.

"Yes, of course!" he said straightening and making that serious face again. "I am sorry for your loss, Evelyn. I wish there would be something to be done to change that. John was a great man."

Eve nodded. Then Governor Swann stepped up to Eve. "So is this young lady the wife of John Crooke, the holder of the British crown's Silver Rose?" he asked in awe, eventually smiling broadly for admiration as met the girl's eyes. Eve's serene stare faltered a bit.

"What is this Silver Rose father?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity.

"Silver Rose is a title and a tribute given by king of England himself to the most loyal and respectable servants of British crown", Norrington answered meeting his fiancé's gaze until gave Eve a smile. "Mr. Crooke was very honorable man and one of the king's most trustworthy confidants."

"Yes and that title is very rare one to obtain. Especially in such young age as Mr. Crooke's!" Governor cut in smiling.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding and she then sneaked a peek at Eve who suddenly looked very shaken as she then turned her eyes away from Norrington after answering his smile weakly. Also Will noticed this and he and Elizabeth saw Eve finger her wedding ring, both of them being able to tell Eve was in pain by the expression on her face even she tried to hide it. But then both Norrington and the governor started to shoo the girls to the cabins.

"Come now, you girls must go to rest!" Elizabeth's father said, waving his hand remarkably as offered both his arms to Eve and Elizabeth. Eve gave him a smile and then as she turned to smile at Norrington politely with a nod, she saw him then direct his hard stare at Will still standing behind them.

"Gentlemen, please escort young Mr. Turner below in the brig and make sure he stays there as long as we arrive to Port Royal", Norrington then said with as harsh voice, clearly irritated and immediately two of his men came forth and took a hold of Will. Not roughly but they did grasp Will's arms and indifferent look on his face Will let them, knowing of expecting this to happen from quite a time already. But both Elizabeth and Eve noticed and stopped, Eve marching straight back to them pointing at Will.

"James please, arresting Will would be of no meaning!" she said and met the man's eyes. "Without him either Elizabeth, your future wife or me couldn't have survived alive from the hands of those pirates. He saved us! And it would be wrong to judge him as he did it only to save Elizabeth's life!"

Eve stared at Norrington a serious expression in her eyes, but her face was a bit pleading. Even Eve had met this current Commodore only once before, she knew Norrington was a gentle and equitable man in his heart who saw reason when there was it. He answered Eve's stare for a moment in surprise but then he sighed and gave her a slight smile.

"You have not changed Evelyn", he said motioning his men to release Will. "You are still fair to everyone around you no matter of their crimes and other doings. I shall do as Mrs. Crooke asks me and set you free Mr. Turner, but do not make me regret my decision made out due a friend's plead!"

After saying this Norrington nodded his head to Eve and to Elizabeth with smiles and walked away, his right hand man following him. Eve also sent him a thankful smile but she then turned to Will momentarily, seeing him stand surprised himself. But Eve only gave him a small smile until then stepped away, one of the soldiers giving her his jacket for warmth.

"Thank you", she said and walked to Elizabeth, now continuing their journey toward the cabins. Elizabeth hooked her arm around Eve's squeezing it.

"Thank you!" also she whispered and Eve saw her smile now thankfully to her. Eve answered it.

"Don't thank me! Thank the Silver Rose!"

Elizabeth realized Eve's sarcasm and both of them laughed as Elizabeth's father led them to one of the largest cabins which the girls could use together for resting.

* * *

It was less hot morning in Port Royal according to Elizabeth. Eve was standing at the window staring at the far away sea as waited her friend finish to be dressed, still furiously fanning herself to feel even a small breeze on her face. Not so hot said her? Dear lord, then the dress Eve was wearing must've had some extra layers in it because she felt like boiling. But maybe it was caused by her mood. Today indeed was the execution. Execution of the pirate named Jack Sparrow.

Eve let out a sigh. Jack didn't deserve to die. Yes he was a pirate, drunkard and backstabbing liar when it suited his plans the best, not to mention a two timing Casanova, but he had also been a key player in the rescue of Elizabeth and without him either Will or Eve wouldn't have gotten out of the cave of Isla de Muerta alive. So Eve couldn't help but feel guilty. She was a pirate also and been involved with the happenings as much as Jack but here she was. Standing in a expensive English style dress waiting to go to see him to be hanged. It wasn't right.

Then the door of Elizabeth's room opened and she stepped out, wearing pretty cream colored dress buttons attached on its torso, with short lace sleeves, which cascaded down from her elbows. Elizabeth looked as gloomy as Eve felt about today's hanging, probably also thinking the same as she concluding by the conversation they had had last evening. But now smile came on Elizabeth's lips as she saw Eve.

"You look beautiful!" she said truthfully and stepped closer to Eve, examining her from head to toe who smiled.

"Thanks to your father! After all it was his kindness which brought me upon this dress. It must have cost way too much!" Eve answered, making a slight face but Elizabeth only waved her hand and hooked their arms together.

"I'm sure it didn't do much damage into our funds!" she said back sarcastically and the girls did laugh a bit, until the gloominess came back.

They didn't then say a word but just walked downstairs and joined Governor Swann by stepping into the carriage, which took them to the main fortress where the execution was about to commence.

Eve let Elizabeth and her father go ahead as she herself stood to look around from the entrance, glancing over at the aristocratic and poorer men and women already present waiting for the hanging. About half of the square was full and when Eve let her eyes wander higher she saw that there were guards everywhere. On the platform of the wall behind the hanging stage and near it on the sides. More hidden in many other places. Eve sighed. Now there wasn't even the slightest hope Jack would be able to get free and escape miraculously.

"Eve?" then familiar voice called out behind her back and Eve turned, only to see Will who now walked to her his light brown hat shadowing his eyes. Eve lifted her eyebrows by the sight of that extremely big feather sticking out of the hat, maybe even a little too exaggerating which made her smile in amusement. But those very good-looking clothes... Will seemed completely different.

Also Will froze for a moment by the sight of her as examined Eve in turn for a couple of seconds, seeing her hair now combed in a trendy fashion, differing by her more casual look. Eve smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" Eve asked sarcastically. Will smiled.

"I didn't. But somehow I thought you to be only noblewoman to be sighing at the hanging of a pirate…"

Eve shook her head but then she examined Will again and smirked. "Aren't you all flossy!" she then said measuring Will's clothing, but then smiled the third time nodding. "It suits you. That look."

Will half smirked and pointed at her outfit his eyebrows up. "Same goes to you. Except that that look fits you much better than me. You look really good in dark blue, Eve."

Eve let out a laugh and shook her head. "Well yes, I think buying this dress for me wasn't that big of a loss in money to Governor Swann as he did get complete counterpart of them as can be concluded by your words Mr. Turner! And yes, you could not be stuffed into a corset I reckon so that one argument was quite accurate too…"

Eve's curled hair bounced on her shoulder by the headshaking and she pushed one curly wisp of hair fallen under the hat away from her face, now smiling sadly. "I wouldn't have wanted to come today. To see Jack hanged… It is not right Will", she then continued now also Will turning completely serious and he glanced behind Eve at the gallows. He nodded.

"I know. I feel the same even it is true that Jack is a pirate", Will answered looking now to the ground. Eve wrinkled her brows and nodded, that same wisp falling back on her face. But then Will lifted his head and looked at Eve straight into eyes. And Eve knew that look.

"That is why I am not just going to stand here and do nothing!" Will then breathed and after giving Eve a smile, started walking past her but Eve stopped him walking before him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eve asked suspiciously lifting up her left brow as always she suspected something not being right. She tilted her head while gave Will a measuring gaze in his eyes.

"You are not planning on doing anything stupidly heroic again, are you?" she asked but not kidding at all this time. Will only smiled at her, taking her hands into his then landing a light kiss on her other palm.

"Nothing I will regret later on!" he answered simply and then touched the brim of his hat as a greeting, smirking at Eve. "Good day to you, Countess!"

Then Will vanished to the crowd before Eve could interrogate him more, and Eve sent his long gone figure a questionable brow-lifting. What was Will up to now? Well in a way she feared to even think what, so she then just sighed and taking next a deep breath she stepped in from the entrance, gathering wondering stares from the other aristocrats as made her way to Elizabeth, her father and Norrington who were standing by the wall before the execution stage. Elizabeth smiled at her as did her father and Norrington bowed a bit.

"Evelyn", he said friendly and Eve smiled at him before turned her back to the three, stopping on the ground as they were standing on a small platform. Eve took out her fan and opening it started to fan herself again, even it wasn't necessary as it wasn't so hot any longer. But she needed something to do as just standing there and waiting felt to be too much to ask.

But finally after five more minutes the slow indicative drumming started and Eve saw Jack been brought to the stage, his hands bound and somewhat miserable look on his face.

Eve wrinkled her forehead as Jack then happened to meet her eyes, only to give her surprisingly amused grin after examining her with his eyes, before returned to stare at the wooden floor of the stage. Then a man with a scroll walked before him and opening it, the proclamation started.

"Jack Sparrow, being known that you have…" the man started but Eve stopped listening as then noticed Jack mutter something to himself after closing his eyes annoyed.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack mumbled or something like that and even Eve's state of mind was sad, she couldn't stop a small amused smile creep on her lips.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quality and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith… piracy, smuggling…" the official continued to read.

Eve then noticed Will's hat move in the crowd and as she glanced at it she indeed saw him walk closer the hanging stage, looking at Jack in thoughts. Eve wrinkled her forehead for suspicion again as she tried to figure his plans, but Elizabeth's voice woke her from her own thoughts.

"This is wrong!" Elizabeth said Eve turning to look at her for surprise that she had actually said that out loud right next to her father and the man who imprisoned Jack. But then as Elizabeth dropped her gaze for a short moment at hers Eve smiled at her encouragingly, agreeing with her one hundred percent.

"Elizabeth is right", she agreed turning her eyes back to Jack. "Hanging him is the least of the right things that should be done!"

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all", governor Swann answered to the girls, glancing at Norrington who himself looked down momentarily not so definite expression on his face still either.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy", the officer continued Eve lifting an eyebrow. "…impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Eve saw Jack smile slightly for amusement, but his smile was cut immediately as he glanced at the executioner who glared at him. Eve lifted another eyebrow. A priest? Were they kidding? Then as the official kept on talking Eve's eyes wandered a bit and they hit on a flying bird which landed on a flagpole a little far away. It was Cotton's parrot!

Eve was surprised and she sent glances at Jack and Will, thinking did either of them know about the bird beforehand. Had this something to do with Will's plan?

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until your dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Eve smirked slightly as she saw the parrot deposit on the uniform of the other officer who hold the flag up. The parrot let out croaks and then also Will noticed it, turning thoughtful until Eve then saw him turn around and walking through the crowd again just before the official finished and Will came to stand next to Eve smiling at her.

"Mrs. Crooke", he said nodding, before turned to the other three also nodding to them in respect. "Governor Swann. Commodore… Elizabeth", he continued seriously, until when he looked at Elizabeth Eve saw his expression soften when she pegged him right next to him suspiciously only, not answering his smile before.

"I should've told you every day from the moment I met you…" Will continued taking a small pause as Elizabeth met his gaze. But now contended smile rose on Eve's lips as she realized what was coming.

"…I love you", Will finished totally serious making Elizabeth's eyes widen slightly. Commodore and her father turned to look at Elizabeth in awe as did Eve. Eve felt like bursting for joy and she now grinned to herself, glancing at both Elizabeth and Will truly contended. Until then her face turned suspicious again as Will suddenly dashed to the crowd, making now his way to the gallows.

The drumming turned quicker and Eve took in a sharp breath, following Will with her eyes as glanced at Jack who was about to get the rope around his neck. What was Will doing? She couldn't figure it out. But after a short moment of thinking frantically she saw the parrot suddenly fly away and the idea hit her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what Will was about to do and took a step forward, maybe about to run after him but didn't. Also Elizabeth saw the bird fly away and also her eyes were filled with realization as she too now turned to look at Will, making still his way through the people gathered before the gallows. Eve noted Norrington flinch and as she directed a quick look at him she saw that Commodore had also noticed this.

"The marines!" he said stating and Eve felt shock and even started to think what to do to stop him, but Elizabeth took care of that. Eve smirked to herself as she then saw Elizabeth faking to pass out, drawing both of the men's attention to herself.

"I can't breathe!" she breathed and both her father and Norrington rushed to her calling her name.

Eve smiled amused but then her attention was drawn back to the gallows were at the exact same time the executioner pulled the slide, making Jack fall from the hatch. Eve's brows wrinkled for fright but she let out a breath of relief then. She heard Will utter a shout and drawing out his sword, threw it under the stage making it a foothold for Jack to stand on and prevented him for being hanged. Eve smiled now relieved.

Eve glanced back momentarily to see Elizabeth direct an indifferent look at Norrington and her father who stared at her questionably as she suddenly sat up. But now Norrington stood up as well hurrying toward the gallows.

Eve followed Will now dash on the stage, starting to fight the big executioner. There were soldiers running on the wall and Eve glanced around alert not knowing what to do. But she then gathered her hem and ran forward, making a couple of the officers trip on their way and prevented them of joining the fight. But there wasn't much more Eve could do but watch Will still fighting the executioner, Jack hanging between them looking rather uncomfortable no wonder until Will cut the rope, making Jack now fall straight through the hatch. Then Will pushed the fat executioner on Norrington and his men as they just reached the stage.

Eve had ran right next to the gallows and now she saw Jack coming under it, him sending her a quick grin until ran forward, Will jumping off the gallows with a summersault and together they continued running forward Jack throwing Will the other end of a rope he was holding.

Eve followed them as quickly as she could in her long dress, seeing now as they collided with three marine officers running down low stairs leading to the outer landing of the fortress, making them fall when the rope hit them. Will and Jack still ran forward, making other three trip on the rope at the end of the staircase.

Actually Eve found that show quite amusing as she then stopped for a short moment, watching in true amusement of those two's fighting tactic. And Will and Jack together altogether… So Will's heroic and stupid plan had been saving Jack from the gallows. Eve should've known that… But even if his plan was nuts by the looks of it worked.

Will and Jack then changed sides, making two more marine officers lose their balance by giving them hard hits after they came behind a pillar between Jack and Will, and those men got pinned by the rope against it as Will and Jack then ran behind the pillar, yanking the rope so that the officers were now pulled against it with full force, making them fall down as the rope loosened again. Eve smiled but then she heard running steps coming from her direction and with a blink of an eye she made one officer trip again, making it look like an accident as she then also by accident so to say pushed the other man running from her left on the ground. Then she hurried up the stairs after Jack and Will.

"Look out!" she exclaimed as she saw two other officers run toward the men and giving her a quick surprised glance Will and Jack now knocked them out until Eve followed right next to them as both of them jumped forward making a summersault, Eve dashing also forward and kicking an officer just before he was about to swing Jack with his sword and sent him against the wall.

Eve whipped around and was just in time to see Will and Jack round the next pillar in order to escape from the next attackers, but then they were trapped behind it as now many more marines ran toward the outer landing. Eve hurried on the landing too and now saw the two men being surrounded by muskets, back to back rounding the soldiers making a compete circle as Will's revealed sword made a clang it hitting the stings of the muskets.

Eve noticed Jack then blow Will's enormous feather away from his face. And even the situation was even more serious than before she couldn't hold back small laugh as then Norrington came, giving Eve slight confused glance about her standing there but then walked to Will his own sword now pointing at his throat. Eve stepped closer now wrinkling her brows.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt… but not from _you_", Norrington said, maybe a bit smugly as stared at Will whose expression didn't falter at all. Jack turned around to peek at Norrington behind Will's back as Governor Swann then came behind Norrington.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted your clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor said sounding disappointed, now meeting Will's gaze. Eve narrowed her eyes but Will's answer made her smile as Elizabeth then also arrived, looking at Will as walked to Eve.

"And a good man!" Will said, letting out a small sigh and dropped his sword.

Eve noted Jack making a satisfied smile and pointed at himself proudly while glanced at the officers around him. Eve looked at Will in turn until turned her serious eyes to the Governor and Norrington.

"Pirate or not, man can be judged by many ways!" she said taking a step closer to the two who now looked at her in surprise. "But isn't the man's most recent deeds that judge him down to the wire? If we are to play God and judge men for their past sins without even looking at the good deeds on their accord, I wish I would've been with Mr. Turner to perform this ill-conceived escape attempt as you call it!"

"Mrs. Crooke surely that is definitely not…!" Governor Swann said shocked and gave Eve a hard a bit fatherly look, but Eve only looked at Will first who answered her gaze surprised, until she turned to give Jack a smile. He answered it putting his hands together as a thankful gesture. Elizabeth gave her admirable smile and Will met Commodore's gaze again.

"If all I have indeed achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear", Will continued staring at both the Commodore and the Governor, until let his eyes move on to Elizabeth's and then to Eve's who gave him a smile.

"You forget your place, Turner!" Norrington said, taking a step closer to Will but Will's expression didn't falter even then. He met the Commodore's gaze with all seriousness.

"It's right here. Between you and Jack", he stated matter-of-factly Jack still peeking behind his back as observed the situation.

Commodore stared at Will for a moment until then Eve and Elizabeth exchanged looks, seeing the same thought in each other eyes and Elizabeth then stepped up, pulling Eve with her and went beside Will.

"As is ours!" Elizabeth said, looking at Will. Eve gave them a light smile until turned her serious eyes back to the two men before them, staring now even greater shock.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann stated in astonishment, letting his eyes sweep over Eve's face who only lifted an eyebrow at him. "Lower your weapons!" he commanded. "For goodness' sake put them down!"

The soldiers obeyed after a short delay. Eve glanced around at them as Elizabeth just answered Norrington's gaze, who stared at her realization in his eyes.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he stated questionably glancing over at Will. Elizabeth's gaze was serene as she answered but let out a small sigh.

"It is."

Eve watched as Norrington's face dropped for Elizabeth's indirect rejection. Eve then also let out a small contended sigh. James was a good-hearted man after all.

She separated from Elizabeth after giving her a smile and walked toward the edge of the landing to stare at the sea randomly. Now it was all over she thought. Jack would get free most probably and that thought made the anxiety step aside as she now took a breath of that clear sea air like many times before. But then as she turned a bit she saw Cotton's parrot again, now jumping off a cannon into the air and Jack's voice woke her attention next.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this!" he exclaimed rounding Elizabeth and Will walking over to the Governor who made a disgusted grimace as Jack's breath hit against his face.

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically… Gramatically…" Jack continued, now moving to Norrington and lifted up his forefingers motioning them as also came very close to Norrington while spoke. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that…"

Eve lifted an eyebrow. Yea right as if that would ever happen…

Norrington stared at Jack dumbfounded and as doubting as Eve his eyes narrowed as Jack then walked away, about to pass Elizabeth. Eve saw him freeze and Jack had a weird expression on his face, something Eve had never seen before. It was kind of gentle, but then it turned apologetic and Eve rolled her eyes at his next words.

"Elizabeth?" he called out and Eve followed Elizabeth turn away from Will in confusion. Jack had sincere doubt on his face. "It would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry…"

Eve wrinkled her brows next in confusion as Elizabeth stared at Jack also doubting, Will giving her an odd look as tilted his head slightly. Jack then was about to walk away again shaking his head until then turned back to Will also now calling out to him. Both he and Elizabeth turned again, as Jack then stood there for a moment, probably trying to figure something to say until then just shrugged.

"Nice hat!" Jack complimented simply, not figuring anything else to say and both Will and Eve made amused smiles as the pirate then dashed forward, stopping on his tracks as then noticed Eve. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

"What about us, captain Sparrow?" Eve asked sarcastically, so sarcastically that anybody could notice it… "Did it ever work between us?"

Jack grinned then that same confident smirk she had seen so many times to know exactly what it meant. "There are no words for this kind of moment for you either, love!" Jack exclaimed as an answer, waving his hand once until gave Eve another even more wider and confident grin. "That is why we have to suit the action into words, shouldn't we?"

All of a sudden before Eve could do anything to stop him, Jack grabbed her and shocked both her and all the rest of the people on the landing by kissing her. Straight on the lips.

Eve blinked in confusion a couple of times until then Jack let her go grinning, examining her a short moment as Eve only stared at him dumbfounded not knowing what to say or do. Jack's action had been so sudden that Eve didn't have a reaction at first. She stood there thunderstruck, but then happened to glance at Elizabeth and Will who were now staring at her their eyes wide as Jack left by her side.

"I've always wanted to do that…" Jack said then stating, more to himself until then directed a throughout look to everyone near. "Friends!" he exclaimed again, now dashing up the stairs standing right next to the edge, everybody taking a step behind him. Eve was starting to get over her shock and she now directed a fuming glare toward the pirate who then started to talk to them, glancing around smiling.

"…This is the day that you will always remember as the day, that…"

Jack was cut off as then all of a sudden after Eve noticed one soldier standing right next to her, her annoyance and anger which the sudden kiss had triggered in her took over and she pulled out the soldier's pistol, loading it and only in a second fired it, shooting right under Jack's crouch hitting the wall. The shot didn't hit him but made Jack startle in middle of his speech as he automatically then yanked back, tripping to the ledge and fell backwards over it.

Everybody else had also been shocked by now Eve's as sudden movement as Jack's kiss, but she only then let out a deep breath and finally smiling broadly and clearly contended returned the pistol to the dumbfounded owner.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Eve stated, half amused and after all of them turned their gazes at her Will, who was the only one to realize the sarcasm behind her words laughed a bit, getting a questionable look from Elizabeth.

Eve then gathered her hem again and hurried to the edge, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington and his men following her and they all had enough time to see Jack land in the water far away down. One of Norrington's men uttered a laugh.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose", he stated. Eve gave him a glance but then as she happened to look at the small bay a smile crept on her lips. The Black Pearl was sailing not too far away from the coast. That's why Cotton's parrot had flown to the fortress.

Will and Elizabeth saw Eve smile to herself and as they followed her gaze also they started to smile before there was a shout from a tower.

"Sail ho!"

Now also Jack noticed the ship as did the navy officers, and they then watched as Jack started to swim toward it with all haste. Eve could picture the grin on his face. Norrington and his men were dumbfounded.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" the earlier spoken sailor asked as looked up to his commander, but Norrington only stood there doubting.

Eve gave him a slight sorry glance. After all he had lost one of his most important prisoners. Until it was Governor's turn surprisingly to speak.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" he stated his tone questionable, after also giving Norrington a thoughtful glance.

Eve looked at him smiling. At least Elizabeth's father had some sense in his head. This situation didn't differ from Will's actions of piracy as he had done it for Elizabeth's safety. And the governor saw the connection.

Also Norrington then smiled to himself until turned serious. "Mr. Turner!" he called and Eve suddenly stiffened, giving her friend a worried glance as now turned completely to look at Norrington. Elizabeth wrinkled her brows and met Will's eyes.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions", Will said submissively, giving Elizabeth a long look before turned his eyes to Eve. Eve tilted her head and gave him a soft look, sad even but only smiled then. Well, not everything would be so good after all. Will was most probably still going to be…

Will walked to Norrington who then lifted up his sword, examining it. Elizabeth squeezed Eve's arm in worry as both of them stared at the two men standing there silent, until Commodore then glanced at Will.

"This is a beautiful sword", he stated, making Eve look questionable for a moment until continued. "…I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life. My compliments."

Eve lifted an eyebrow, as she didn't understand quite what Commodore meant but something told her that it wasn't bad. A smile came on her face again as she then met James' eyes momentarily, nodding her head to him. Will was silent for a moment.

"Thank you", he eventually said honestly and Norrington nodded too, putting away the sword and turned to leave the soldiers following him. But then Norrington stopped.

"Oh, and Miss. Swann! The very best of luck to both of you!"

Elizabeth and Norrington exchanged smiles, Norrington then looking thoughtful then meeting Eve's eyes again, as if searching acceptance from her, who then gave him another smile. Wider and encouraging. Norrington now dared to give her also wider smile back. But as he turned his back once more the same man from his troupes stepped up.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow? Shall we prepare the Dauntless for pursuit?" he asked at first in confusion, glancing toward the sea and Jack's ship. Commodore's answer left him stand on the stair bewildered for a moment.

"Well I think we can afford to give him _one_ day's head start", Norrington answered simply, but made Eve smile amused as she saw a hint of a smile on his lips too and him lifting his eyebrows at the man before left completely.

Even the man who questioned Norrington's decision also left, eventually leaving only Will, Elizabeth, Eve and the Governor on the landing. Will had returned to Elizabeth and Eve, and Governor Swann now turned his attention to her daughter and Will.

"So this is the path you've chosen, is it?" he questioned from Elizabeth his voice a bit doubting as glanced at Will. Eve gave him brief annoyed stare, but then Governor turned even a bit amused. "After all, he is a blacksmith."

Eve saw a playful twinkle in Elizabeth's eyes as she now turned to look at Will straight into eyes. "No", she said smiling and lifted her hand to remove Will's hat. "He's a pirate."

Eve then smiled most broad smile and glanced at Elizabeth and Will in turns, who were now staring at each other in daze and Eve guessed again what was coming.

"You have no idea…" she then stated amused, surprisingly getting a look from both of them even Eve had thought them being so lost into each other's presence that they wouldn't register anything around them.

But then after uttering a low cough Eve then turned, tilted her head remarkably at Elizabeth's father who then realized and giving Eve a smile offered her his arm, as both of them next walked away leaving Elizabeth and Will standing alone.

Eve was still smiling to herself contented as she then couldn't resist of taking one final peek at her friends, and saw them finally kissing each other. Her chest was filled with happiness for both of them, especially Will. As all the time she had known him she had seen how much he loved Elizabeth and Eve was now only happy that eventually they were able to have each other.

"Well Mrs. Crooke, could I inquire where have you learned to shoot like that?" Elizabeth's father then asked, yanking Eve out of her thoughts as she then laughed amused remembering the shooting incident. She had finally shot at Jack as she had promised.

"Please call me Miss, Governor Swann", Eve still said first and gave him a polite smile. "I am indeed widowed so it would be uncomfortable for you to call me otherwise."

"Well, yes I suppose you are right", Governor answered. "But then was it your husband who taught you maybe? Because I say it is very unusual to young ladies as yourself to know how to fire weapons!"

Eve smiled amused as looked away in thoughts. "Well, I have never been very traditional well behaved daughter of an aristocrat in the first place", she answered, laughing a little to herself as Governor just gave her wondering look.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: Here it was! The first stage accomplished! Thanks AGAIN for reading and hope to hear from you! Bowing and bowing to you from here in front of my computer!**

**But again I ask, _PLEASE REVIEW_ at least now when the first part is finished! I want to know what you are thinking and how I have done so far! Even one word is enough! ;D**

**Thanks for advance, with love;**

**~lindam2254 ;)**

**See ya!**


End file.
